Its a life
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: A lil changes... ITS sachvi based but i introduced some new entries for shreya and daya. sorry for DAREYA fans... SACHvi: Arranged become love (chapter: 1-13), DEVya: friendship and marriage (chapter: after 13), NIVya: finding second love.. (ch: after 20), complete HOPE YOU LIKED IT
1. Chapter 1

· B. P. Singh as DIG / DCP Shamsher Singh Chitrole

· Shivaji Satam as ACP Pradyuman

· Narendra Gupta as Dr. Salunkhe·

· Aditya Srivastava as Senior Inspector Abhijeet (senior)

· Shraddha Musale as Dr. Tarika (senior )

· Dayanand Shetty as Senior Inspector Daya (senior)

· Payal nair as adovocate devki (sachin big sis) NEW

· Hrishikesh Pandey as Inspector Sachin

· Ansha Sayed as Inspector Purvi

· Janvi Chheda as Inspector Shreya

· Iqbal khan as nivam viswas NEW

· Dinesh Phadnis as Inspector Fredericks (co)

· Abhay Shukla as Inspector Nikhil (co)

· Ajay Nagrath as Sub-Inspector Pankaj (co)

· Tanya Abrol as Sub-Inspector Jaywanti Shinde (co)

Shreya after losing his love daya, She was spending most of time with purvi n tarika to forgot her pain. She break her engagement with sid because he was arrested in fraud case

Sachin's big sis and daya sir is childhood best friend and after basic education they choose there diff carreer field... she is a lawyer who handled all case, solved by CID team n she is working for NGO too.

SO ready for ch-1


	2. FIGHT CLUB and THE INVITATION

In the forensic lab

Shreya: **kya hua purvi tujhe, aaj kal kuch jyada hi khoyi hui lagti hai**

Tarika: **Are kesi bate kar rahi hai shreya ab to ye sab hona hi hai na, sachin jesa hot banda husband ho to kon nahi khoya hua rahega.**

Purvi: **shame on you dr. Tarika mere bhai ke rahte aisi bate kese kar sakti ho. and ya me sachin sir k khyalo me hi khoyi hui hu bus irritate ho rahi hu soch soch k kese boring insan k sath shadi ho rahi hai. Din bhar files ya work, kuch or kam hi nahi hai life me. N as junior unke samne jyada bate karna to dur unke sath khade rahne me bhi dar lagta hai. Kum se kum sagai se pahle ye dar to nahi tha . Ab to din bhar frustrate hoti hu unhe dekhke. Abhijeet sir ke chehre pe hamesha smile rahti hai kitna care karte hai vo sabki. Sabko hansate hai, kush rakhte hai but sachin sir ... ohh god me hi kyu sorce bani sachin sir ki ma ko bachane ke liye?**

Shreya n Tarika shocked to heard this. Shreya: **thik hai na purvi, tune insaniyat ka farz nibhaya or unhone apne ma hone ka.** N winked tarika

Tarika: **or nahi to kya unhe tere jesi aadarsh bahu mi hi nahi sakti thi.** She giggled.

(few days before, purvi saved A women for some goons who tried to rob women. After that Women asked about purvi and SHE came purvi's home with A new hope. SHE introduced herself AS sachin's mother and demand purvi's parents to purvi as a bahu. SACHIN and purvi both was shocked and tried to explain their families to avoid this relation but they didn't. AND after some time they got engaged but both was unhappy with this engagement.)

Present day tarika, shreya and purvi met and purvi told all things what she feels for sachin. Suddenly shreya phone rang, sachin called Shreya.

Shreya inform purvi : **sir ne bulaya hai koi gang ko pakdana hai**

Again purvi (bahar niklate hue): **See mene kaha tha... Sirf kam or kam... Or kuch nahi hai life me... mujhe to lifelong shadi hi nahi karna thi but mom ko pata nahi kya ho gaya... unko malom hai unko me mana nahi kar sakti. Or vo mujhe call kar sakte the. Tumhe call karne ki kya need aa gayi**

 **At the market place**

Sachin set purvi, shreya, pankaj and fready to different-2 place to catch all gang members. Sachin warns all: **Kisi KO malum nahi padna chahiye hum officers hai 1 ko bhi malum pada to puri gang bhag jayegi."** All was ready..

After some time a man come near to purvi n teased with some bad diolog. Purvi controlled herself because sachin warned all members. After few minute, again he teased purvi more badly, n touched purvi's back. n bottom..

Now purvi lost her temper slapped him tightly and put gun on his head to scold him . Other side the gang enter this location but seeing purvi with gun they all shouted... **"CIDDD"** n run away from location.. Sachin saw this n lost her temper on purvi n say all team to seat in the van and turned van toward bureau.

 **In the bureau**

The whole team was standing silently. Abhijeet, daya, tarika entered in bureau and they saw that sachin was yelling at purvi

Sachin to purvi: **1 kam dung se nahi hota tumse . Bola tha UN logo KO malum nahi padna chahiye kya jarurat thi gun nikalne ki, kya jarurat thi sadak pe hungama karne ki u doesn't understand anything. Me team ko lead kar raha tha tabhi gadbad karna tha. Is jagah abhijeet ya daya sir hote to vohi karti jo vo kahte... Jarurat kya thi tumhe apne man se decision lene ki.**

Shreya: **sir VO admi bahut galat bol raha tha purvi KO.**

Sachin: **to thodi der sun Lena tha kya bigad jata use bad me arrest kar lete. 2 min sirf 2 min k karan us puri gang ko bhaga diya . 1 aadmi k karan 6 criminal bhaag gaye.**

Purvi: **Its mean 2 min k karan me us aadmi ki falu ki harkate ignore karti kyu? Me kyu tolerate karti us admi ko, gang 15 min or nahi aati to me 15 min tak or sahti. Uski himmat itni bad jati ki vo kuch or galat harkat karta to bhi chupchap sahti.**

SAchin: **Are u mad... humesha apne gusse k karan fasti ho fir bhi akal nahi aati. Pahle vikram ko bhagaya tha hospital se, beech sadak pe aadmi ko goli marti kyuki vo apni biwi ko mar raha tha, Bematlab k jhagde mol lene ki aadat pad gayi hai tumhe,**

Tarika: **Sachin aise kese bat kar rahe ho afterall uski bhi 1 dignity hai tum use avoid karne ko kese kah sakte ho**

Nikhil: **par Dr. Tarika us waqt hum log duty pe the to thoda sa control karna chahiye tha.**

Fready: **maaf karna Nikhil or sachin sir par purvi ne jo kiya sahi kiya. Agar purvi use jhapad nahi marti to vo aadmi bad me rah chalti or bhi ladkiyo k sath aise hi harkat karta.**

Sachin: **to kya vo ab nahi karega. Fready tum bhi purvi ki side lene lag gaye, ho kya gaya tumhe.**

Purvi (want to cry loud but control herself): t **o galti ho gayi mujhse ab mujhe kya karna chahiye.. I m sorry sir mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi . But in future bhi me yahi sab karugi jo meri ya kisi or ladki ki dignity pe hath uthayega... aap logo ko mujhe suspend karna ho to kar do..**

Sachin: **kis bat ka attitude dikha rahi ho, 1 junior ho or senior k samne is taarah se bat kar rahi ho. Aise me kabhi bhi aage bad nahi paugi tum."** After hearing this, purvi ran toward washroom shreya n tarika followed her.

Abhijeet (who shocked about sachin behaviour) interrupted: **SAchin aise me to tum bhi kabhi aage nahi bad paoge. Ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Agar purvi se koi galti hui to use shanti se samjha sakte ho . Kis bat ki frustration nikal rahe ho uspe? Sachin tum to laadkiyo ki respect k liye sabse lad jate the phir aaj kya ho gaya hai. or vo to tumhari hone wali patni hai. Kese sahan kar sakte ho tum... koi rah chalta use ched k chala jaye or vo chupchap tamasha dekhe or tum bhi. Kaha pe galat thi purvi... jabki usne to hum sab ko bachane k liye apni jindgi khatre me dali. Uske papa k karan vo itne saal apne parivar se alag rahi. Is team ko hi usne apne pariwar ki tarah mana, n usne in 3-4 salo me khud ko sabit bhi kiya har jagah pe. But afsos sachin tum use pahchaan hi nahi paye ho abhi tak.**

Tarika (come from washroom): **abhijeet us admi ne purvi ko touch kiya tha isliye purvi ko ye step lena pada. Mujhe nahi lagta usne kuch galat kiya but sachin tumse ye umeed mene kabhi nahi ki thi kabhi bhi nahi .**

ABhijeet n tarika also leaved. All team continued work on their desk. Sachin realised his mistake. He felt guilt: **me aisa kese kar sakta hu... kyu me purvi pe itna frustrate ho Gaya, kya ye sab sirf sagai k fix hone k karan... shit Mene use kitna kuch suna diya. Ab Usse mafi kese mangu .**

 **Purvi at tarika's home**

Purvi crying badly: **agar sachin sir real me ladkiyo ko leke yahi thaught rakhte hai to mujh nahi karni ye shadi. Har bat thik hai but me kisi bhi kimat par ladkiyo ki disrespect sahan nahi kar sakti. N agar mera hone wala pati aisa hai to sach me ye shadi nahi karna chahti . Me ma ko kese samjhau unko bahut bura lagega. Tum batao na tarika.**

Abhijeet entered room: **sachin aisa nahi hai purvi. Pata nahi but apni life me new phase start hone wala h shayad isiliye thoda pareshan ho. But purvi me sure hu in future tum sachin pe proud feel karogi..**

Purvi: **mujhe aisa kuch nahi lagta sir. Mujhe pahle hi shadi k nam se dar lag raha tha or ab sachin sir ka ye behaviour. Mujhe or jyada dar lag raha h sir .**

Abhijeet: **i know. But tumhe malum hai ladkiyo ko bachane k liye sachin ne kitni bar khatre mol liye hai N seriously vo bahut soft heart hai use pahchanne me thodi se mushkil hogi. Vo jyada kisi me ghulta nahi hai.**

Tarika: **abhijeet is right purvi.**

Abhijeet (with fun voice): **vese sach bolu to mujhe abhi tak lag raha tha ki tum dono ki love marriage hai or sabse chupane k liye tum arrange ka nam le rahe ho. Par aaj to bhai yakin ho gaya ye love marriage to nahi hai. N yar thoda sa polite ho jao mardo ko leke nahi to malum pada 1st night ko tum sachin ko mar dalo ya freedy ki wife jesi ban jao. Thoda sa raham karna sachin par please.**

Purvi smile lightly (but feel strange): **aisa kyu kah rahe hai aap. N abhi hamari shadi nahi Hui to ye bate to chod hi dijiye.**

PURVI mobile RANG. Its sachin sir .She picks up, sachin: **purvi i am really very sorry. Mene tumhe bureau me jo kuch bhi kaha uske liye. Actual me pata nahi kuch or tension thi isliye thoda jyada chilla diya ho sake to maf kar dena.** N he cut the phone.

Purvi: **sorry bolne me bhi itna attitude.** BUT she feels light now but scared about abhijeet's 1st night sentence.

Few day later, sachin purvi become again lil bit normal n continue their SO called engagement.

 **After some days in bureau**

Purvi, sachin, fready, pankaj working on files

Shreya entered: **sir devki madam aayi hai bureau me, daya sir, abhijeet sir or ACP sir nahi hai to aap hi bat kar lijiye.**

SAchin: **chalo.** Purvi were confused what to react in front of advocate devki because now she is include in her in laws family.

(Expect abhijeet daya and ACP all bureau team shocked to know about devki. All didn't know devki is sachin's big sis. On engagement day all knew about this. She also lost her love and she also decide to stay single)

Devki entered bureau (seeing confusion expression on purvi face): **purvi don't worry. Hum hamesha ki tarah hi milege don't be a formal person. ha vese aaj to me yaha tumhari in laws ki haisiyat se bhi aayi hu**.Purvi, sachin, shreya confused.

Devki: **ye file deni thi ACP sir ko . or sath me ma ne tum ko dinner pe bulaya hai so mene socha is file k bahane me tumhe invite bhi kar lu,**

Abhijeet DAya entered bureau. Daya: **kya bat hai matlab purvi ke aish hai. N hum logo ko tarika k parathe hi milte hai abhi tak. Purvi pet bhar k khana . N vaha per tum log jhagdna bilkul mat**

Devki: **kya kah rahe ho daya. Jhagda.. in dono k beech me koi jhagda hua kya. Sach me sachin ne hi kuch kaha hoga . baba jabse ma ko chod k gaye tab se to gussa nak pe chada rahta hai.**

SAchin (changed the topic): **aisa kuch nahi hai. Vese daya sir purvi hi kyu aap sab log invited hai dinner pe. Afterall ma k Mumbai me vapas aane k bad aap sab log ko dinner pe bhi invite to karna hi tha.**

Daya: **kyu apni ma k hath ka kam bada rahe ho, me to mazak kar raha tha.**

Devki: a **re par, accha ye manke chalo sachin apne rishte k fix hone ki party de raha hai, dinner k bad vese bhi sachin or purvi ki shadi ki tarikh Tay karege to accha rahega aap sab log bhi ho**

Daya: **tum to help karogi nahi unki, apni files leke bethi rahogi n phir itne logo ka khana banana me kitni dikkat aayegi**

Devki: **excuse me. Jab bhi need hoti hai me hi help karti hu unki or koi nahi aata unki help karne. Ya but 1 mahine bad purvi jarur rahegi . N vese bhi sanchi to hai hi na ghar pe bhabhi ki help karne k liye usne bhi apni collage se chutti li hai aaj.** (sanchi: sachin's little sis, 20 year old)

Shreya see both daya n devki and thaught: **ye dono bat karte waqt ekdum free feel karte hai. Agar daya sir meri jindgi me nahi aa sake to kya hua. Unki jindgi me unki is dost ka sath rahe to kya bura hai. Aaj tak vo aage bhi nahi bad paye kahi n kahi me hi karan hu. Kash me in dono ko 1 kar pau.**

Devki (to shreya): **shreya tum bhi aana n dr. Tarika ko bhi bol dena. Afterall tum dono ki company me purvi kuch comfortable to feel karegi.**

Shreya: **me kya karugi aake madam, vese bhi ye family meeting hai n me isme..**

Sachin: **to kya tum mujhe sirf sir manti ho.**

Shreya: **no sir! Actual me aap ko sir nahi aapko to me mera crush manti hu. Secrat crush. A handsome hero who come in all heroine's dream**

All were laughed, purvi too but she felt jealousy and felt irritatiing toward shreya.


	3. its past

In evening sachin home (actual its big HAWELI )

Sachin's mother and sisters welcomed purvi n other team members. Sachin: **sir app logo ko ghar dundne me koi problem to nahi hui.**

Abhijeet: **nahi but sachin yar itna accha ghar hote hue bhi tum alag kyu rahte ho .**

Sachin: **sir vo ghar bureau k pas padta hai isliye.**

Shanchi (with glasses of water): **no sir. VO ghar is ghar se dur padta hai isilye.**

Tarika: **matlab.**

Sanchi: **bhaiya gussa hai ma se. Ma is ghar ko chodke jana nahi chahti kyuki is ghar me pa ki yadein hai. N bhaiya nahi chahte ma din bhar pa ka nam leke roti rahe (after seeing sachin expression she changed the topic) But phir bhi ma ki har bat sunte hai tabhi to shadi k liye turant ha kar di. Vese bhabhi pahle se to kuch bhi nahi tha na aap logo k beech.**

Purvi n all team shocked. They didn't know about sachin personal life.

Devki came with juice. She heard all conversation. Devki: **please ye sab bate shuru na kare to behtar hai or sanchi tum yaha bate karogi ya andar help bhi karogi.**

Tarika: **sorry devkiji, we didn't know about this. Actual me we didn.t know anything about sachin. Itne sallo se sath kam kar raha hai but aaj tak koi bhi bat share hi nahi ki.**

Sachin: **jin bato ko batke dukh mile vo bate n bate to accha.**

Purvi: **but sir agar kisi bat ko share karle to dil halka ho jata hai.**

SHreya: **ya n frustration bhi nahi niklta phir 1 dusre k upper.**

Purvi: **shut up shreya.**

Shreya: **sorry but ab ye sab hum kyu leke bethe. Sachin sir vese yaha pe aapka room konsa hai .**

Devki: **are ha sachin in sabko pura ghar to dikha do. Vese bhi shadi k bad to tum apne us ghar me hi shift hoge to aaj to yaha k didar karwa do.**

Daya: **wah wah! Matlab ye to acchi planning hai na devki tumhari, sachin ko shadi se pahle hi bol rahi ho is ghar se shift ho jana taki bad me aaram se is ghar me shashan karo.**

Shanchi: **inhonone to ghar pe kya hum sab pe bhi shashan kar rakha hai. Jab dekho dantati rahti hai.**

Sachin: **kam aise karogi to dant hi khaoge. ye nahi hoti to aaj tujh ko, mujhe, n ma ko kon sambhalta. Apna jyada dimag mat chalaya kar.**

Devki: **tum inhe ghar dikhane nahi le ja rahe ho to me jau or haa daya u r right, mere shashan k hote hue me ye raaj paat, ye satta kisi k hath me nahi de sakti ."** she laughed

Sachin showed everyone his haweli . Pankaj n fready were struck by the hall and said hesitantly: **rat ko yaha pe bhoot bhi aate hoge.**

Abhijeet dosed them: **rat KO aisi hawailiyo me to aatmaye ghumti hi hai to bach k rahna. Rat KO 12 baze se pahle yaha se bhag jana**

Tarika shreya saw sachin room n teased purvi. TArika: **hye ... in future is shahi room ki hone wali malika rahogi. Yae seriously kum se kum weekend pe jarur aana yaha pe apni rato ko rangeen mijaj banane.**

Purvi (again scared hear to this line): **what mean to say.**

SHreya: **purvi tarika kah rahi hai is jagah pe romance ka maza hi kuch or rahega h na tarika."** both laughed. PUrvi felt uncomfortable n ran out room.

Tarika (shouted): **Are Sharma kyu gayi. Me to mazak kar rahi thi .**

SHreya: **are u sure VO Sharma rahi thi. Vo bahut ajeeb react karti hai jab bhi use romance ki bate karte hai.**

Tarika: **malum hai. Tune kabhi bhi bureau me ya bahar use kisi k bhi sath dekha hai. I mean lifelong apne papa k karan apne work ko hi dedicate rahi. Kisi se koi friendship nahi, boyfriend nahi, ladke uski nazar me ya to harami hai ya bhai, ab aise me usse or kya ummeed rakhogi. Ab achanak se life me ye sab sun k ghabrahat hi hogi. But agr uska ye dar khatam karna hai to aisi bate karni hi padegi na.** Both smiled

After dinner purvi mother n chachu came their place and began talking about marriage celebration. Purvi was feeling uncomfortable in the moment so she moved toward the garden. Sachin stood there before. Purvi saw sachin n thaught about tarika's word. N she felt nervousness again . Sachin saw purvi n come toward her.

Purvi: **aap yaha pe . sab log ander hai**

Sachin: **bus aise hi bachpan k din yaad kar raha tha.** Purvi confused.

Sachin : **janta hu mere bare me kuch bhi nahi janti ho. Bachapn me bahut khush the me, ma, pa, di, sanchi. Aisi 2 haweliya thi But jab me 13 ka tab hume malum pada ki papa ne kahi or shadi kar rakhi hai. Bus uske bad dadaji or pa me bahut jhagda hua. dadaji ne devki di ko adopt kiya tha,**

Purvi: **matlab**

Sachin: **matlab devki di ko apni beti manke pala unhone, ye haweliya unhone ma or di ke nam par ki thi. unhe bhi shayad papa pe bharosa nahi tha. Pa ke bare me sunke dadaji kuch mahino me chale gaye. Pa ko jab malum pada property devki di or ma ke nam par hai to ma ko bahla phusla kar sign karwa liye the or us haweli ko bech ke di or hum logo ko chod k chale gaye, di ne hum logo ko sambhala 19 sal ki age me padayi bhi ki part time job bhi or dhire dhire khud ko or hume set kiya, is chakkar me unhone apni jindgi banai hi nahi. Mere cid me select hone k bad mene ma or di ko bahut bola is hawei se dur chalo, mera dum ghutta hai yaha par ma k upper yado ka bhoot sawar hai**

 **di ma ko oppose nahi karti isliye is ghar se shift bhi nahi kiya but sach bolu to unka bhi is ghar me man nahi lagta, bahut kuch khoya hai unhone is ghar ke karan. jyada time apni office me hi rahti hai. Mujhse nahi dekha jata ma ka us insan k liye pagalpan isliye alag hi rahta hu . ma ko sanchi ki PG k liye sanchi k sath jana pada n ab vapas aakar idhar hi bus gayi phir se But jab bhi ma kuch bole to pata nahi kyu unhe mana bhi nahi kar pata. Sach bolu me chahe jo bhi kar lu di or ma k ehsan jindgi bhar nahi utar pauga.**

1st time purvi saw sachin's new avatar who talked about his family not about file n other work. She didn't know what she say. After some time silence

purvi: **sir, aap k papa aaj kaha hai.**

Sachin: **mujhe nahi malum. Pata hai tumhe tumhare papa k itna kareeb dekhke kabhi-2 lagta hai kash mere papa bhi aise hi hote apne baccho k liye apne pariwar k liye itne concern.**

Purvi: **mere papa, ab to vo aapke bhi papa hone hi wale hai.**

Sachin: **ya but mere vo din ab vapas nahi aa sakte jab mujhe unki sabse jyada need thi... shadi k bad to tumhare papa to vese bhi US ja rahe full family k sath**

Purvi: **sirf 2 sal k liye... papa ka ilaz bhi ho jayega and vo log chachu k sath ghum bhi aayege.. uske bad aap unke sath jitna chahe utna time spend kar sakte ho..**

Sachin: **vese tumhare sath ye tumhare papa ke bare me tumhe malum kese pada, me us waqt bureau me nahi tha n piche se ye sab... i mean vo tumhare hi papa...**

Purvi: **hmmm mujhe yad hai kese us vimla ne mere dimag me bhara ki vo mere papa nahi hai. But real me vo the.. bus apni bimari ki vajah se mujhe pahchan nahi paye.**

 **Us din case k bad me unhe hospital leke gayi. hospital me 1 aadmi unhe bhaiya kahke bulane laga... mujhe pahle to kuch samajh nahi aaya.. dheere dheere inquiries me ye malum pada vo mere chacha the. Mere kidnap hone ke bad mujhe bachane k liye papa jab ghar se gaye uske bad vo kabhi ghar lote hi nahi sir ki chot ne unhe sab kuch bhula diya...but unhone mujhe bacha liya tha... ghar k sab log hume mara hua samjhne lag gaye the.. pahle mujhe visvas nahi hua.. but phir DNA tast k aane k bad sab bate clear ho gayi... or itne sal apne pariwar k bina rahi par bad me mujhe apna pariwar mil gaya. Mujhe malum bhi nahi tha meri ma zinda hai mere chacha chachi sab hai... sach bolu ab me bahut kush hu. CHachu ne bhi ab papa ka illaz ki zimmedari li and vo unhe us bhi leke ja rahe hai...Hope so AB papa thik hoke aaye...**

Devki (from behind): **god sunke hi dar lagta hai... Agar us din tumhare chachu ko tum log nahi mile hote... to aaj tum hamare ghar pe kese hoti. Afterall ye rishte ki bat to unke karan hi pakki hui...unhone hi tumhari ma ko raji kiya ki is rishtey ke liye.**

Sachin: **aap iske chacha ko janti hai**

Devki: u **nki company ka case handle kiya hua hai is karan pahchan hui bus. Vese tum logo ko bahar khade hokar bate karna accha lag raha hai to me disturb nahi kargi...but ander shadi ki bat tay ho chuki hai. 1 mahine bad ka muhurt nikal gaya hai**

Sachin and purvi both feel nervousness and look each other. After one hour, all fixed marriage date n leaved for own ways


	4. I can't do this

After fixed marriage date sachvi get more tensed. They tried to avoid each other. Purvi always complained about sachin and sachin always preferred shreya or jaywanti for any case.

 **one day in canteen:**

Tarika: **yar koi in logo ko samjhao 20 dino me shadi hone wali hai in logo ki.**

SHreya: **hana, ek to purvi hamesha sachin sir ke nature ko leke complain karti hai or dusri taraf sachin sir bhi uske kamo me galtiya nikalne ka 1 moka nahi chodte.**

Abhijeet: **kuch bhi ho mujhe itna pata hai ki ye dono upper se kitna bhi lad jhagad le par aage jake ye dono ek dusre ke bina rah bhi nahi payege.**

TArika: **kuch bhi. Abhijeet mujhe to dar hai ki ye log sach me is rishte ko tod na de.**

Daya: **is bat ki chinta mat karo. in dono ki 1 hi kami hai inka pariwar. Or vo log apni family ka dil to kabhi nahi dukhayege or inki family inko alag hone hi nahi degi**

Abhijeet: **sahi hai bhai. Abhi hum upper chale baki ke kam complete karne hai**

 **In bureau**

fready: **purvi tum neeche nahi gayi chay pine.**

Purvi: **nahi aaj me ghar chali gayi thi to vahi pe sab chay nashta karke aayi**

PAnkaj: **vese nashte me kya menu tha**

Purvi: **aaj mene khud try kiya new dish bread cheese roll, chachi bana rahi thi unhone bataye and pankaj vo itne yammie bane ki kya batau**

PAnkaj: **sun ke hi muh me pani aa raha hai tumhe yaha pe lane chahiye the na**

Sachin (from behind): **ha yaha pe koi park picnic hai ya koi party chal rahi hai joy aha pe lane chahiye the... pankaj tumhe mene files ko cupboard me rakhne ko kaha tha**

PAnkaj: **rakh diya na dekho jake**

Sachin: **rakh diye hai... use tum jamana kahte ho ek hi jagah dher banake aa gaye ho unhe sectionwise rakhna tha**

Purvi: **sir aapne se rakhne ko kaha tha to usne rakh di kher koi bat nahi pankaj me chalti hu tumhare sah hum jamate hai and don't worry is bar trial tha rolls ka. Ab agli bar sabke liye bana ke laugi**

SAchin: **1 min. Tum kyu madad karogi uski, vo is karan hi kuch bhi nahi sikh pa raha. Or tumhe kuch or kam nahi hai kya. Tumhe ACP sir ne file submit karne ko kaha tha na**

PURVI: **to vo unka tension hai. Aap kyu le rahe? And rahi bat file ki to vo me dekh lugi mujhe kab submit karna hai**

Fready: **ha vese bhi ACP sir ko purvi ke work se abhi tak koi complain nahi hui**

SAchin starred fready. Fready turn other direction. PURvi: **pankaj tum chalo mere sath.**

Sachin: **kitni laparwah hai ye apne kam ko leke... pata nahi mere ghar ko tabah na kar de.** And look toward purvi desk. The desk is full of files and PC was on and all things were messy.

Daya (from behind): **kya dekh rahe prvi ki desk ki taraf, vo vaha pe pankaj ke sath hai**

SAchin: **kuch nahi, bus dekh raha hu kitna neat and clean hai uska desk.**

Daya: **bap re. devki ki ye adat bhi tumme aa gayi kya, saf safayi. Bakhsh dena purvi ko, pahle hi tumne uski time to time kam karne ki adat to le rakhi hai**

Sachin: **sir aisa kuch nahi hai**

Abhijeet: **vese sachin, purvi ki desk abhi full hai but jaate waqt wo apne saman sabse acchi tarah se jama ke jati hai. Tumne note kiya hoto.**

SAchin: **to me kya karu usme, mujhe or bhi kam hai kisi ki tarah faltu bate karke time pass nahi karna hai mujhe.** And look toward purvi who is busy in talking and laughing with pankaj and shreya.

DAya: **boss, in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta.**

 **Next day in evening all team reached in a hotel to solve a case.**

ABHIjeet: **dekho ye log kisi bhi room me rah sakte hai hume inhe chupchap pakdana hai, kisi ko shak nahi hona chahiye hum pe kyuki hotel ka koi 1 aadmi bhi unse mila hua hai to hume 3 room allot karke phir nazar rakhni hai.**

Sachin: **sir ye bat aap purvi ko jarur samjha dena nahi to is bar bhi...**

PUrvi stared sachin. Daya: **sachin tum ho na is bar uske sath to usse galti kese hogi**

Sachin: **matlab**

Abhijeet: **matlab me, nikhil or shreya 1st floor pe nazar rakhege sab logo pe, 2 nd pe daya, fready, jaywanti, and 3rd par tum, pankaj or purvi**

Sachin: **sir aap in dono ke sath mujhe allot mat kijiye, in dono ka bato se pet nahi bharta**

Daya: **SAchin purvi apne kam ko leke dedicate hai to please chinta mat karo.** PURVI smiled and ask pankaj to call lift.

After 2 hour all eyes were find culprits. At 11 pm, purvi: **sir room no 314 ka ye aadmi bar bar andar bahar ja raha hai mujhe lag raha hai kahi is room me to deal nahi hone wali. Vese bhi vo room corner turn pe hai to vaha pe jyada logo ka aana jana nahi hai.**

Sachin: **dekhte hai, pankaj aisa karo tum udher jate hue dekho tumhare hisab se room me kitne aadmi hai**

PAnkaj: **me akela**.

Sachin: **kyu tumhe akele dar lagta hai**

PAnkaj : **nahi me dekhta hu.**

After some time pankaj ran.. **sir mujhe to us room me kuch gadbad lag rahi... darwaje ki gape se mujhe bus kuch briefcase dikhi bus... but aisa lag raha us room me kuch aadmi hai**

Sachin tried to inform abhijeet but signal was broke. Sachin: **is network ko bhi abhi jana tha.**

Purvi: **sir, mere bhi phone me network nahi aa raha.**

Sachin: **pankaj aisa karo tum neeche jake inform karo hum log idher dekhte hai**

Purvi and sachin pick guns in hand and and move toward room.

That time two man came from backside room and injecting purvi and sachin. And sachvi were half-unconscious

They take them inside room no 314.

1st man: **boss ye log bahar humpe nazar rakhe hue the.**

Boss: **iska matlab baki k log bhi yahi par hoge.**

2nd man: **phir to hum sab ko yaha se bhag jana chahiye usi me bhalayi hai**

BOSS: **me apni deal kabhi bhi half nahi chodta... bus 10 min me dealer aata hi hoga... vese mene tumhe 3 room extra book karne ko bole the.** He ask a waiter.

Waiter: **yes sir vo sab hai...**

BOSs: **aisa karte hai is room ko khali kar dete hai... taki baki team aaye to bhi unhe yaha kuch na mile and 2 log inko leke samne wale room me chale jao... and 3rd room me khali boxes rakh dete hai.** (From waiter) **tum trolly laye ho na to ye kam tum karoge. Vo log jab tak in 3no room me uljhege tab tak hamara kam bhi ho jayega. Or in dono ki acche se talashi le lena koi camra or na rah gaya ho inke pas. Nahi to hamare khilaf sabot apne aap aa jayege**

Other man: **boss phir deal kaha hogi.**

BOSs: **deal store room me hogi... or iska arrangement bhi mene karwa diya hai is hotel k hi ek or aadmi ne madad ki hai, backup plan bana ke rakhne padte hai...** all laughed.

After that 2 man took sachvi in other room. They remove sachin's cloth and checked but they didn't find anything. Now it's turn to purvi who is regain consciousness because they didn't injected purvi properly. she saw and she scared cause both men look each other and give a evil smile... purvi tried to wake up but she can't

There team reached in room 314 but they didn't find any thing... abhijeet tried to call sachvi but there is no network. Abhijeet: **lagta hai ab manager se puchtach karni hi padegi**

Daya: **par hum aisa karke kahi sachin purvi ki jan ko khatre me na dal de hume pahle unhe dundna chahiye**

Jaywanti: **pata nahi vo log kaha pe chale gaye**

PAnkaj: **par sir last to mene in logo ko yahi aate hue dekha tha**

SHreya: **kuch bhi ho sir par ab inquires karne ke siwa hamare pas koi rasta nahi hai**

Daya: **isi floor se shuru karte hai 1-1 ke room search karke dekhte hai**

Fready: **sir abhi yaha se 1 waiter trolly leke jar aha tha to kahi vo log us trolly me to nahi the.**

Abhijeet: **are haan, aisa bhi ho sakta hai pahle hume us trolly wale waiter ko dundna chahiye. Chalo jaldi.**

There A man touched purvi, purvi want to wake up but she still can't properly. she hit from her leg that man. 2nd man tried again. But purvi hit them also.. they were angerd and attacked together they torn purvi's cloth luckily purvi hold a vase from side and hit forcefully a head. That man hold his head and moved away from purvi then she hit another and remove his gun from his jacket and scold him. Both man scared and ran outside from the room.

Purvi closed her eyes and start sobbing. She sat on the bed and tried to think about all goons conversation. In this time sachin also gain consciousness and look a side of purvi who is sobbing and then he look himself. SAchin (in mind): **o god kahi mene purvi ke sath kuch... nahi me aisa kese kar sakta hu... mujhe to aisa kuch yad nahi but uske kapde or vo ro kyu rahi hai phir.** Sachin suddenly stood from bed... and he is still in dilemma. He wear his clothes. Purvi jerked and hold again gun then look toward sachin

sachin: **purvi... kya...**

PURVI suddenly remind all conversation and stood from there and ran toward outside...

Sachin: **kahi mene sach me uske sath kuch... vo mujhse bat kyu nahi ki...** he sat on bed and hold his head : **god di ya ma ko malum pada to... me aisa kese kar sakta hu...**

Purvi find all team and tell about the store room. They all ran toward store room and caught all gang who is ready for leaving hotel after deal.

Abhijeet: **purvi, aaj tumhare karan ye sab log pakde gaye nahi to ye sab ab tak to farar ho gaye hote.**

Shreya: **par tumhari ye halat ...** and give her jacket to purvi

Purvi (in cry tone): **kuch nahi, bus kuch kamino ke karan...**

DAya: **matlab in logo ne tumhare sath**

Purvi (control herself): **sir me thik hu, kuch nahi hua mujhe**

Fready: **sachin sir kaha hai**

Purvi: **vo shayad room me hi hai...**

ABhijeet: **use kya ho gaya purvi aa gayi, vo kyu nahi aaya. Fready use bulake lao and ab hum log bhi chalte hai**

After some time sachin and fready came and sit in car.. sachin: **purvi kaha hai**

Daya: **vo shreya abhijeet jaywanti ke sath nikal gayi hai.**

Sachin: **vo thik... to**

Pankaj: **bahut pareshan thi vo, phir bhi usne sab logo ko pakdwa diya.**

SAchin want to speak but he can't utter a word.. and feel guilt again... O god, I can't do this...


	5. A fun or A fear 1

Sachin can't sleep all night. At morning Sachin reached late in bureau. He saw purvi silently doing her work...

Abhijeet: **aaj late ho gaye**

Sachin: **ha vo neend thodi der se khuli aaj**

ACP (entered bureau): **sachin tum aa gaye ho, ek kam karo ye case ki report devki tak pahuchani hai to tum purvi vaha pe chale jao or vapas aate hue us saluke se sabhi criminals ke finger prints ki report collect karke aana.**

Sachin: **purvi ke sath.. kyu...**

ACP: **kyu koi pareshani hai.**

Sachin : **nahi sir**

ACP: **to jao phir...** ACP called purvi and they leaved

In car sachin tried to speak with purvi. But he couldn't dare. PURVI confused why is sachin is not talk with her.

PURVI (in mind): **kahi kar rat mere sath jo hua uske karan to ye sab...**

They reached devki office. Sachvi entered lift. They stood silently in lift...

After few sec, sachin: **purvi, kal rat ko mene tumhare sath ...** PURVI looking with confusion...

Sachin: **purvi, Iam really very sorry, actual me mujhe khud ko hosh nahi tha, mujhe nahi malum ye sab kese ho gaya.**

PURVI: **sir sorry kis karan...**

Sachin: **i knew mene tumhe hurt kiya, mujhe nahi malum tha but me ye sab nahi karna chahta tha, pata nahi kese ho gaya, please di ke samne kuch mat kahna.**

PURVI: **aap nahi karna chahte the matlab...** Sachin confused and he misunderstood that purvi is angry on him...

Sachin: **purvi dekho me hosh me nahi tha aise me kal mere or tumhare beech jo kuch bhi hua room me...**

PURVI (with wide eyes): **kya hua?**

Sachin: **hum logo ke beech me kuch... i mean mujhe lag raha ki mene tumhare sath... vo tumhare clothes... hum log ke beech kuch hua tha ?**

Purvi (with shocked): **sir aap..** Suddenly lift jerked the lift stuck due to electricity...

SAchin: **ye lift kyu band ho gayi...**

PUrvi: **pata nahi** But til then sachin became restless and knocked lift gate... he suffered from claustrophobia...

Sachin: **anyone there... please lift ko on karo** PURVI confused...

Sachin shout: **please koi hai..**

PURvi (in mind): **sir ko kya ho gaya, abhi to kuch or bol rahe the or abhi achanak se... 1 min sir ko kahi par band jagho ka dar to nahi..** suddnally she clicked something... and then...

PURvi : **aapko kitni der bad realise hua ki aapse galti ho gayi..**.

Sachin opened her sleeves button. He turned: **matlab...**

Purvi (with fake crying tone): **kal rat ko to aapke muh se ek shabd bhi nahi nikla or aapko ab realise ho raha hai kyuki devki di ke pas aana ho raha hai**

Sachin: **aisa nahi hai purvi... me sach kah raha hu mene kal jan bhujh ke ye sab nahi kiya.**

PUrvi: **kese man lu me...jabki aapne**

Sachin: **purvi try to understand, mujhe khud ko accha nahi lag raha**

Purvi: **ye bat aap kal rat ko bhi bol sakte the.. jab me room me thi**

Sachin: **purvi me khud samajh nahi paya tha please sorry... di ko malum pada to vo mujhe kabhi maf nahi karegi please me aage se aisa kuch bhi nahi karuga.**

Purvi: **sir aap ke liye ye sab kahna kitna easy hai na** suddenly lift started again and they reached on the floor.

Sachin looking purvi who is move toward outside, she hide her smile and open devki cabin

Sachin with head down and follow purvi... Devki: **kya bat hai aaj subah subah..**

Sachin: **di vo...** he look toward purvi... **vo sir ne files bhijwayi thi...**

DEVKi: **ok... to kam se aaye ho aaj bhi**

PUrvi: **bureau ke timing me kam se hi aana hota hai...**

Devki: **ya vo bhi hai... vese chay ya nashta kuch leke jao... me abhi mangwa deti hu**

PURvi: **no thanks di. Hum log phir kabhi sath me karege abhi hum logo ko lab bhi jana hai to hum log jaye..**

Devki: **work time hai to me bhi jyada force nahi kar sakti.. but ya phir kabhi dekhte, vese sachin tumhara muh kyu latka hua hai**

Sachin: **me vo...**

PURvi: **vo abhi lift atak gayi thi to shayad is karan...** sachin look toward purvi

Devki: **oh haan... ise claustrophobia hai . to ye halat to honi hi hai kya kare iska koi ilaaz bhi nahi**

Sachin: **di hum log chalte hai**

Outside the cabin, sachin: **thanks purvi, tumne di ko kuch nahi bataya**

PURvi:me **hmmm hum log chale...** **me bus unka dil nahi dukhana chahti...** and she called lift: **vese aap lift se chal rahe hai na**

Sachin didn't reply and follow her

 **In bureau canteen, lunch time...**

Sachin think again and again.. he feel guilt again.

Daya: **kya hua sachin, abhi tak chay bhi nahi pi tumne, thandi ho gayi hai**

Sachin: **sir vo iccha nahi ho rahi pine ki..**

Daya: **sab thik to hai na, kahi tum dono ne phir se jhagde to nahi kiye..**

Sachin: **nahi sir, me aaya abhi** and he move toward bureau

 **IN bureau**

Shreya purvi talking with each other. Remain All team in canteen..

PUrvi: **you know aaj ki bat pe mujhe abhi tak itni hansi aa rahi hai**

Shreya: **kyu aisa kya ho gaya..** Purvi told about all incident..

Shreya: **tu pagal hai. Sir ko kitna gult feel ho raha hoga..**

Purvi: **to hone do, itna chillate hai hamesha thode din chup to rahege... and vese bhi unka lift k dar se dhyan to hata diya na mene...**

SHreya: **purvi sach me tera kuch nahi ho sakta...**

Sachin heard from behind and shocked: **isne jhoot bola or me paglo jese yahi soch soch ke pareshan ho raha tha ki mene kya kar diya... purvi tumhe to me choduga nahi..** and he leaved

Purvi: **vese lab me tarika ne mujhse pucha aaj sham ko movie dekhne chalna kya.. mene use ha kah di tumhare behalf bhi, pahle khana khayege phir chalege movie. Me tumhare ghar pahuchti hu sham ko, phir vahi se mall chalege, tarika ko abhijeet sir drop kar dege...**

Shreya: **to abhijeet sir or sachin sir nahi chalege..**

Purvi: **o hello, ye deal to humne tarika ki shadi se pahle hi kar li thi, ki month me 1 day to hum teeno ka separate hoga so please tum kisi ko involve mat karna isme..**

Shreya: **ok baba sorry, tum aa jana me ready rahugi...**

 **SO friends now you can wait for sachin's prank in next chappy... hope you like my all chapters.. We saw sachin's fear in this chapter, next chappy show us what is purvi's fear...**

 **So good night friends...**


	6. A fun or A fear 2

**At Purvi home,**

8 pm purvi's family had gone outside to attend someone's marriage and purvi was also getting ready to go for movie. her younger brother ronit (her cousin) was just at home. When the Doorbell rang, he opened the door. Its sachin...

ronit: **jiju, aap yaha pe...**

Sachin: **ha bus purvi se milne aaya hu**

Ronit, **wow jiju, aap office me to mile hi the na,**

Sachin: **ha but waha pe duty ki taraf jyada focus rahta hai so socha aaj yaha pe mil lu, vese ghar me koi dikhayi nahi de raha.**

Ronit: **sab shadi me gaye hue hai, n di bhi abhi movie jane wali hai par usne to kaha tha aapke sath nahi ja rahi**

Sachin: **ya, mujhe nahi malum tha vo movie ja rahi hai** (he think): **chalo ye accha hai ghar pe koi nahi, nahi to madam ko bahar le jana padta, ab ghar pe hi sahi... purvi get ready.. ab tumhari bari hai...**

Ronit: **jiju kaha kho gaye,**

Sachin: **actually, me soch raha tha agar me thodi der purvi se akele me bat karu to tumhe koi problem to nahi hogi**

Ronit: **kesi bate kar rahe ho vese bhi 15 din bad to aapki shadi hai to me bhala kon hota hu aap logo ko milne se rokne wala.. di upper room me hai**

Sachin: **thanks. Milte hai phir..**

 **In Purvi's room**

Purvi: **chalo ready to ho gayi hu, ab shreya ko call kar deti hu vo bhi ready rahe,**

Sachin: **kahi jane ki taiyari chal rahi hai.**

Purvi (with jerked): **aap yaha pe**

Sachin: **kyu nahi aa sakta me**

Purvi: **aa sakte but vo abhi me bahar ja rahi hu**

Sachin: **hmmm bataya mujhe tumhare bhai ne**

Purvi: **to hum bad me milte hai**

Sachin: **purvi mene bahut socha kal rat ke bare me...**

Purvi: **sir aap us bat ko rahne dijiye,**

Sachin: **ya me bhi yahi soch raha hu purvi, actual me itna guilt kyu feel kar raha hu, afterall 15 din bad to ye sab comman rahega na hamare liye,**

Purvi (with jerked voice): **matlab...**

SAchin: **actual me purvi yar hum log itna hesitate kyu ho rahe hai. Even ye sab agar hamare beech hota hai to bhi bura kya hai,**

Purvi: **sir aap aisa kyu...** Sachin came close to purvi and touch her cheek, purvi shivered.

sachin: **purvi, vese bhi hamare beech sab kuch ho chuka hai, and aaj yaha pe koi hai bhi nahi, to kyu na aaj..**

Purvi: **sir dur rahiye mujhse,,**

Sachin: **ab jab sab ho gaya hai to hum us lamhe ko acche se jiye na, kal to hum drugs ke nashe me the, aaj to ekdum hosh me hai...**

Purvi move backside (with embarrassed tone): **sir, ye sab abhi nahi please**

Sachin: **par kyu purvi, ab to sab kuch ho gaya hai to us lamhe ko phir se jeene me kesa dar...** purvi stopped now because of the bed

Sachin pushed her on the bed. Now Purvi was more terrified

Purvi: **sir aap ... aisa kuch nahi ... karege.**

Sachin: **tum dar kyu rahi ho purvi... agar hum logo ke beech kuch nahi hua hota to ya hum log ye sab first night tak pending rakhte par ab jab ye sab ho chuka hai to phir...**

Purvi: **sir please... aap ki bahan, aap ki ma unke bare me to...**

Sachin: **o ha unke bare me... unhe aaj mene sab bata diya**

Purvi (with wide eyes): **kya...**

Sachin: **or unhone kaha agar hum log 1 dusre se shadi karne wale hai to usme itna afsos karne ki need nahi hai**

Purvi: **aisa kaha un logo ne**

Sachin: **yes, and ab mujhe bhi usme kuch burai nah lag rahi** and he came more closed to her

Purvi: **sir, mujhe bahar jana hai... tarika, shreya mera wait kar rahe hai**

Sachin: **ya, iske bad tumhe me khud drop kar duga** and he touched her hairs and act like he is ready for kiss...

Purvi: **sir pleaseeee... mujhe ye sab nahi karna, .** She was in shocked and she was badly scared from sachin..

Sachin: **purvi, 1 bar ho chuka hai na phir kyu... (** and he touched her neck)

Purvi (pushed sachin) : **kya ho chukka hai, ho chukka hai ki dhun laga rakhi hai aapne, kuch nahi hua tha hum dono ke beech... aapko to bilkul bhi hosh nahi tha and me un gundo ki harkat ke karan ro rahi thi... na ki ...**

Sachin: **janta hu, mene tumhari or shreya ki sari bate sun li thi or phir pankaj ne mujhe sab bata diya, bus ab tumhare muh se sunna chahta tha..**

Purvi: **matlab..**

Sachin: **jyada oversmart ban rahi ho... matlab... mujhe galatfhmi me dala tha tumne ...**

Purvi: **galatfahmi aapko hui thi mene nahi dala tha aapko,**

Sachin: **uspe sach ki mohar to tumne hi lagayi thi, or 1 bat aage se dhyan rakhna agar ab aisi harkate dubara ki to yad rakhna patni banke to aane hi wali ho tab pura hisab kar luga...** and he leaved

Purvi scared and closed the room's door with thud voice.. : **o god, ye sab kya tha...** her mobile rang, its sachin, she picked phone with shivered hands:

Sachin: **good night, enjoy the movie...** and he cut the phone...

Again her phone rang, she picked and say: **aap bar bar phone karke kya jatana chahte hai**

Shreya: **kon... kiski bat kar rahi hai tu**

Purvi: **shreya tum...**

Shreya: **ha me, phone uthane se pahle dekh to le kiska phone hai, or kya hua, kisko kah rahi thi tu**

Purvi: **kuch nahi vo bus wrong no. Hai**

Shreya: **tu aa rahi hai ya nahi, me ready hu kabse wait kar rahi tera**

Purvi: **ha aa rahi hu..**

 ** _(above scene dedicated to rang badlti odni serial... this scene acted by ansha madam (jenny) and manish sir (rahul), you can find this scene on yotube... so i take concept from there)_**

In movie hall, there was a sequence of bold scene in between hero and heroine, purvi remind all incident and scared again

Tarika: **purvi bus kuch din or phir ye scenes repeat hoge hai na**

Purvi: **shut up tarika, mujhe nahi dekhna ye movie, mujhe bore ho raha hai.**

Shreya: **to ab movie beech me chod de kya**

Purvi: **tum logo ko dekhna hai to dekho me ja rahi hu**

Tarika: **o hello, deal ab tu khud tod rahi hai, is tarah beech me nahi ja sakti tu...** and then they continue their movie..

Continually 5-6 days purvi tried to ignore sachin. Now she cannot sleep at night.

After 6th day ACp: **tum logo ko chutti leni hai ya shadi ke din bhi bureau aane ka socha hua hai..**

Sachin: **sir vo..**

ACP: **mene dcp ko tumhara leave letter de diya hai... and ab chuttiya nahi loge to kya apni shadi ki shopping apne ghar walo se hi karwaoge.**

Purvi: **sir aisi koi bat nahi... she stood up 2 feet away from sachin... sir me bus apply karne hi wali thi**

ACP: **kal se tum log ghar pe hi raho. Tumhare bina bhi yaha ke kam ho jayege kuch din**

Sachin: **yes sir... vese bhi ab kuch hi din to bache hai shadi ke** and he look towad purvi. purvi again scared..

Outside the cabin, Purvi (in mind): **o god ye din itni jaldi ky nikal rahe, mujhe nahi karni ye shadi- vaadi ... acchi khasi jee rahi thi, kaha fasa diya mujhe**

Sachin (from behind): **chalo phir ab bad me milna hota...** and he move toward his desk..

Purvi stared him.. **God... ye sab kyu ho raha hai...**

After that SAchvi start their shopping for marriage... tarika and shreya spend more time with purvi, they always teased her and After hearing that she was more afraid.

Now 3 days remain at the wedding. The Next day purvi's mehandi ceremany about to start.

 **in that night at purvi's room**

Purvi thinking about her marriage n scared what happened after marriage. Tarika n shreya sleep beside her, they stayed today with purvi.

Tarika saw purvi tensed: **kya hua purvi any tension.**

Purvi: **nahi to.** (Thinking about somthing, after some time later): **ha hai tarika, yar me ye shadi nahi karna chahti .**

Tarika (hide her smile): **kya, kisi or se pyaar to nahi karti na tu. Aisa hai to bol de yar... par purvi kal puri cid ki tem aane wali hai purana staff naya staff, itne sare guest... sab log sab k beech me kya ijjat rah jayegi tumhari family ki.** SHREya saw tarika with a smile

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi hai tarika. Tu bhi janti hai meri life me koi nahi hai . par bus mujhe dar lag rah hai, aaj tak ye jindgi mene mere hisab se ji hai. Ab mujhe agar kisi or k hisab se chalna padega to... n vo sab bhi thik. But yar ye shadi ke bad ye sab.**..

Tarika (with wide eyes): **ye sab matlab...**

Purvi (take a deep breath and say in one voice): **sachin sir mere senior hai unke sath me ye sab kese kar sakti hu,. Even sachin sir chodo koi bhi admi mujhe aise kese touch kar sakta hai. Mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagega yar .**

Shreya (hide herself): **are you lesbian?** TArika n shreya laughed.

Tarika: **come on purvi. Malum hai ajeeb lag raha hoga. But ye sab apne aap accha lagne lagega or jisse tujhe abhi dar lag raha hai vo to tujhe bad me alag hi feel dega dekh lena.**

Purvi: **sheeee. How to u say that isse sirf aadmi log kush ho sakte hum nahi.**

Tarika: **hum nahi means. Yar mujhe to kuch bhi weird feel nahi hota. Actual me abheejeet k sath time spend karna mujhe sabse accha lagta hai bus afsos saluke sir chuttiya hi nahi dete**

Purvi: **tarika... me to yahi chahugi ki mujhe 1 bhi chutti na mile. Abhijeet sir to shant hai, but sachin sir vo kese hoge soch soch k hi dar lag raha hai.**

Tarika: **sachin abhijeet se bhi jyada polite hai, reason abhijit to office me flirt bhi kar lete the, but sachin aaj tak kisi bhi ladki se flirt karna to du kisi ko dekha tak nahi, n bechare ne 1 ladki ko dil diya usko bhi kuch nahi bol paya.**

Shreya: **ya vo saloni na,,, married nikli bechari. Hehe vese purvi tumhara saloni ko leke kya opinion hai vo 3-4 dino tak sir k ghar pe hi ruki thi**

Purvi feel something strange: **kabhi kuch kahte ho kabhi kuch. Chahte kya ho ? Sachin sir salonni k beech kuch bhi nahi hua tha, freedy sir ne bataya hai mujhe .**

Tarika n shreya: **ohoo to jasusi bhi shuru kar di mam ne. Wa wa kya bat hai...**

Purvi: **tum log pagal ho pure pagal. Mujhe bat hi nahi karni tum logo se,**

Tarika (winked shreya): **vese shreya seriously, sachin samne shant hai, bedroom me kesa hoga. itne din bad koi ladki milegi to ho sakta hai bhooke sher ki tarah tut pade. Afterall purvi pe to uska official right ho jayega. Phir chahe vo kesa bhi rahe. Vese bhi aadmiyo ka kuch bhi bharosa nahi or sachin to purvi ka seniar bhi hai kuch nahi bol payegi bechari.**

N they ran from room. Purvi was more scared. She think **if she oppose sachin sir then...**

 **so now next chappy we are attanding sachvi's marriage so get ready for this celbration... i complete marrige celbration in short...**


	7. marriage celbration

Mehandi ceremony start

This program celebrated at farm house of acp sir because its ACP sir's wish to do something special for purvi...

When girls start apply mehandi on purvi's hand , purvi ran n start dancing

 **na na na na na ji na na**  
 **mehndi mehndi na mujhko lagaana mujhe saajan ke ghar nahin jaana...** she dance on full song

after that all hold purvi and start apply mehandi on purvi's hand then light switch off

all heared a voice, its tarika: It's for you purvi...

then ABhijeet and tarika perform

 **Abhijeet** **Ae mere humsafar, ek zara intezaar**

 **Sun sadaayein de rahi hain manzil pyaar ki**

 **Ab hai judaai ka mausam, do pal ka mehmaan**

 **Kaise naa jaayega andhera, kyoon naa thamega toofan**

 **tarika**

 **Ab hai judaai ka mausam, do pal ka mehmaan**

 **Kaise naa jaayega andhera, kyoon naa thamega toofan**

 **Kaise naa milegi manzil pyaar ki**

 **Ae mere humsafar, ek zara intezaar**

 **Sun sadaayein de rahi hain manzil pyaar ki**

 **...** And a flower rises and shreya exist from there

SHreya: **Aaj agar milan ki raat hoti**  
 **Jaane kya baat hoti**  
 **To kya baat hoti**

 **Sunte hain jab pyaar ho toh**  
 **Diye jal uthte hain**  
 **Tan mein, mann mein, aur nayan mein**  
 **Diye jal uthte hain**

 **Aaja piya aaja**  
 **Aaja piya aaja ho..**  
 **Naa ja piya aaja**  
 **Teri hi tere hi liye, jalte diye**  
 **Bitani tere saaye mein, saaye mein**  
 **Zindagani bitani tere saaye mein, saaye mein**

 **Sapno mein shringar ho to**  
 **Diye jal uthte hain**  
 **Khwahishon ke aur sharam ke**  
 **Diye jal uthte hain**

 **Aaja piya aaja teri hi, tere hi liye**  
 **Jalte diye..**  
 **Bitani tere saaye mein, saaye mein**

DAYA: **Mera nahin..**  
 **Mera nahin hai woh diya jo**  
 **Jal raha hai mere liye**  
 **Meri taraf kyun ye ujaale**  
 **Aaye hain inko rokiye**

 **Yoon begaani roshni mein**  
 **Kab talak koi jiye**

SHREya: **Aaja piya hmmm…**  
 **Jalte diye**  
 **Bitani tere saaye mein, saaye mein**  
 **Zindagani bitani tere saaye mein, saaye mein**

 **Saaye mein saaye tere..**

 **(Saaye mein tere.. bitani zindagani..)**

Other side banged a voice And there someone stunt and jump from helicopter and shout **"this is for you my buddy"...**

 **Bang bang zamana bole,**  
 **Boom boom boom,**  
 **Boom boom deewana bole,**  
 **Zip zap zoom,**  
 **Jhoom jhoom zamana bole,**  
 **Bang bang bang..]**

 **Dekho chaaro taraf hai,**  
 **Nasha hi nasha,**  
 **Fir hosh kahan se aayega? aayega**  
 **Dekho charo taraf hai dhuan hi dhuan,**  
 **Dekho dil to kisi ka jal jaayega…jaayega**

 **Jhoom le jhoom le,**  
 **Nach le nach le,**  
 **Aaja mere sang sang,**  
 **Just party like a rock star..**

 **Bang bang bang,**

 **Jaane saara shehar yeh ada hai ada,**  
 **Samjha naa koi bhi meri zabaan,**  
 **Yaaron hare ek bashar to fida hai fida,**  
 **Tumse hoka juda mein jaun kahan,**  
 **Mujhko to mili hai dua hi dua,**  
 **Mera koi naa kuch kar paayega,**  
 **Ho jhoom le jhoom le,**  
 **Nach le nach le,**  
 **Aaja mere sang sang,**  
 **Just party like a rock star..**

...

Jaywanti: **ye kon hai?**

Pankaj: **mujhe kya pata**

Jaywanti **tumse kisi ne pucha?**

...

And other side there is kajal... who complained about DJ for slow bass and then took a mike

: **lakk-dhak lakk-dhak jaatni ke**  
 **Haav bhaav mein teji**  
 **Re anpadh angadh jaat uthaaye**  
 **Uske to nakhre ji**  
 **Wo likhi padhi**  
 **Wo laal chhadi**  
 **Wo hukam kare**  
 **Bas khadi khadi**  
 **Arey bohraya sa jaat kare**  
 **Hain ji, hain ji, hain ji!**

 **Re lakk-dhak lakk-dhak jaatni ke**  
 **Haav bhaav mein teji…** Then Nikhil entered

 **Uski ankhiyan English bole**

 **Meri anpadh akhiyan re…**  
 **Baithe baithe la gayi dekho**  
 **Dil ko mere thagiyan re**  
 **Haaye mere paas se hoke**  
 **Phir wo DJ se jaake boli**  
 **Bhaiya tu decide kariyo**  
 **Ab beat chale ya goli**  
 **Kyunki?**  
 **Baby nu bass pasand hai**  
 **Baby nu bass pasand hai** and they perform on full song.

Then kajal pushed Nikhil and tarika and shreya join her...They start performed on

 **Kalaiyaan… Kalaiyaan…Tu leya de meinu golden jhumke..**  
 **Main kanna vich paavan chum chum ke (x3)**

 **Mann jaa ve… mainu shopping kara de**  
 **Mann jaa ve… romantic picture dikha de**  
 **Requestaan paayiaan ve..**  
 **Chittiyaan kalaiyaan ve**  
 **Oh baby meri chittiyan kalaiyan ve...**

...

And after that performance the new one who entered from helicopter pushed shreya and kajal and put a chair in canter and indicate to Kevin

Kevin and vivek hold sachin on the soulders and forcing him to sit on the chair

SHreya stared him...

but he ignored her and start dancing... vivek, Kevin, muskan, fready, saluke join him

 **Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara - (2)**

 **Do din kee hai yeh chandni, phir kari kari rat hai**

 **Too mann ja dulhe raja**

 **(Tak ser khaji, tak ser khaja**

 **Kal teree shadee teraa baj gaya baja) - (2)**

 **Ek kunwara phir gaya mara, phas gaya dekho yeh bechara** they performed full song

...

And then sanchi, (from sachin side) and ronit, nidhi, (from purvi side) perform on

 **Wah wah ramji, jodi kya banai**  
 **Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko, badhai ho badhai**  
 **Sab rasmo se badi hai jag me, dil se dil ki sagai**  
 **Aapki kripa se ye, shubh ghadi aai**  
 **Jiji aur jija ko, badhai ho badhai**  
 **Sab rasmo se badi hai jag me, dil se dil ki sagai**

 **Mere bhaiya jo, chup baithe hain**  
 **Dekho bhabhi ye, kaise ainthe hain**  
 **Aise bade hi bhale hain, mana thode manchale hain**  
 **Par aap ke siva, kahi bhi na phisle hain**

 **Dekho dekho khud pe, jiji itarai**  
 **Bhaiya aur bhabhi ko, badhai ho badhai**  
 **Sab rasmo se badi hai jag me, dil se dil ki sagai**

 **...**

At last ACP sir, dushyant,ishita, rajat perform on

" **taro ka chamkta chehra ho**

 **fulo ki chamkati wadi ho...**

 **Us ghar me khushali aaye**

 **jis ghAR me tumhari shadi ho"**

AND then all clapped and talking with each other...

...

New one (to devki): **hey sweatheart kesi ho?**

Devki: **me thik hu tum bahut jaldi nahi aa gaye program me**

New one: **sorry for late, actual me mom ki new work planning chal rahi and me usme unki help kar raha hu... agar sab kuch thik chala to 6 mahino ke andar hamara kam shuru ho jayega.**

Sachin's mother: **koi bat nahi nivam, kum se kum aaye to sahi vese eraji or aaditya ji nahi nahi aaye**

Nivam: **nahi mene kaha na mom abhi busy hai... vo aan chahti thi but unke liye vo bhi importent hai**

DEvki **koi bat nahi... tum aa gaye ab sachin ko company mil jayegi.**

...

There muskan hug sachin: c **ongrats yar... aakhir 1 CID officer ko hi choose kiya tumne**

Sachin: **hmm mene nahi, ma or di ne ki...**

HE look toward purvi who is busy with Kevin. They were talking continually... 1st time sachin was feeling something strange...

Sachin (in mind): **or kitni bate karegi Kevin se, aise mil rahi hai jese koi khas person ho?**

...

There purvi who is talking with Kevin

Kevin: l **ucky one ho sachin jese insan ka sath mil raha hai tumhe**

Purvi: **hmmm shayad... mujhe aisa kuch feel nahi ho raha...** and he look toward sachin who is busy with muskan and she was also feel same as sachin

Purvi (in mind): **muskan ye ab hamari team me nahi hai but phir bhi kese bate kar rahe usse... or tarika bolti hai vo ladkiyo se bat nahi karte...**

...

Nikhil called sachin and purvi to lunch together..

Abhijeet : **wah kya bat hai Nikhil aaj bade nache kajal ke sath**

nikhil feeling shy: **sir vo mujhe malum nahi tha kajal mere ganv se belong karti hai, or mene jab cid join kiya tab uska transfer ho gaya, is bar usse ganv me mila or phir bus.**

Daya: **or phir bus majnuo ki harkate shuru kar di... vo pasand kari hai tujhe**

Nikhil: **mujhe lagta karti par bolti nahi... bus ladti hai**

Rajat: **koi bat nahi hum prey karege ab next hum log tumhari shadi attend kare..**

...

shreya bumped with devki: **sorry madam... vo**

Devki: **its ok, vese shreya tumse bat karni thi.**

Shreya: **ji boliye,**

Devki: **daya tumhe ab bhi pasand karta hai na... and mujhe nahi lagta tum bhi use bhul payi ho or phir tumhari sagai bhi tod di tumne to ab kya problem hai tum logo ko,**

Shreya (tried to become normal): **mere parents nahi chahte meri shadi daya sir ke sath ho**

Devki: **matlab**

Shreya: **matlab ma ko laga vo mujhse kuch jyada bade hai to unhone direct daya sir ko bol diya and ab daya sir khud nahi chahte ki me unki jindgi me aau**

DEvki: **daya ne tumse aisa kaha.**

Tarika (from behind) : **ha devki ji ... hum sab use samjha ke pagal ho gaye.. par use lagta age difference ke karan vo aage jake shreya ko samajh nahi payega... daya ko ab koi bhi nahi samjha sakta...**

SHreya (in mind): **mere sath na sahi par unki jindgi me khushiya lake to rahugi, or shayad aapki jindgi me bhi devki madam.. ye mera promise hai khud se..**

Shreya (to devki): v **ese me agar aapse kuch puchu to aapko bura to nahi lagega... i mean aapne haq se pucha mene bataya.**

Devki: **pucho**

Shreya: **aap aage kyu nahi badna chahti**

DEVki: i **n sab bato se mujhe koso dur rakho...**

Shreya: **matlab aap nahi batana chahti**

Devki: **aisi bat nahi hai bus jise chaha use kabhi kuch bol nahi payi, ... usne mujhe propose kiya tha, bahut khush thi me... vo ma sanchi or sachin ke sath me rahne ke liye taiyar bhi ho gaya tha,** **par bad me malum pada vo pa se mila hua tha or bus us haweli ko pane ke liye aaya tha... vo to accha hua ye sab shadi se pahle malum pad gaya varna aaj na jane hum sab kaha pe hote...**

Tarika: **to ab to sab thik hai to ab aap aage badne ke bare me..**

Devki: **bus tarika me apne faisle karne ka adhikar kisi or ko nahi deti hu... to ye sab rahne do ok...** and she leaved

...

After lunch all was busy in their gossips and chit chat

Sachin came close to purvi: **kya bate chal rahi thi Kevin se**

Purvi: **aapko kya matlab,**

Sachin: **pati hu tumhara hone wala to haq hai janne ka**

Purvi: **mene aapse pucha muskan se kya bat kar rahe the?**

Sachin: **tumse bate karna hi bekar hai**

Purvi: **to phir karte hi kyu ho?** And she leaved

Sachin: **khud ko kitna VIP samjhne lag gayi hai vo...pahle to aisi nahi thi, sagai se pahle meri har bat ko sunti thi, manti thi, or ab itni akad bhar gyi hai, pahle wai purvi jyada better thi**

SHarda (Sachin mother): **kya bad bad kar raha hai akele khade hoke**

Sachin: **ma aapko lagta aapne purvi ko soch-samajh ke choose kiya hai**

Sharda: **dimag mat chala apna, ye gussa karna chod de, ab jimmedari hai vo teri... samjha**

Sachin (slowly): **jimmedari vo hi nahi uthana chahta me, akela accha tha.** and his eyes began to find purvi

...

Nivam: **hey buddy bhabhi se kab milwane ka irada hai..**

Sachin: **band baza rakhi hai yaha pe meri, tu bade aaram se jee raha hai aaunty ko bolke tera bhi no. Lagwana padega**

Nivam: **me to exited hu shadi ke liye, officially permit mil jayega phir mujhe** and he winked sachin

Sachin: **matlab**

Nivam: **bhola ban raha hai, 2 din bad bat karte mera matlab kya hai, bhabhi rahegi phir tere sath tere room me...** nivam phone rang and he busy with his phone

Sachin : **2 din bad... purvi mere room me... ohh god... ye to mene socha hi nahi, mujhe khush hona chahiye ya phir...**

...

There tarika teased purvi: **madam bus 2 din bache hai purvi... your countdown began...**

Purvi: **tarika... tu mere pas to khadi rahna hi mat samjhi...**. and she was thinking again about her fear...

Shreya: **vese purvi, tujhe deal to yad hai na, hume bhul mat jana. Mahine ka 1 din hamare liye allot rakhna**

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi hoga, me or sachin sir ke liye hamari dosti ko bhul jau aisa kabhi nahi hoga**

Tarika: **let's see, time aane de, phir bat karte...**

SHreya: **vese kal haldi me dekhte purvi pe haldi kitni chadti**

Tarika: **how exited na purvi kal tujhe sachin ki utri hui haldi lagegi and phir next day sachin khud...**

Purvi: **tarika.. ab bus kar. varna deal to dur ki bat me is dosti ko hi end kar dugi samjhi...**

And then celebration was over for this day...

...

Next day they celebrate haldi rasm and tarika teased again purvi and there nivam teased sachin again and again

AND after all rasm, phera was started

Shreya,tarika, kajal, nidhi, ronit planning to stole shoes...

Nidhi (purvi's 2nd cousin, 16 year): **di jute to vo jiju ke dost ne pahne hue hai.**

Tarika: **aise kese pahan liye yar ye sachin ki shadi ke joote hai**

ROnit: **hum log abhi bat karke aate usse** they move toward nivam

...

KAJAL to nivam : **bus itni hi himmat hai aapme jo jute pahan ke bethe hue hai**

Nikhil: **kyu mandap ke bahar jute pahnana mana hai kya**

KAjal: **dekho, me tumse bat nahi kar rhi hu ok**

Nivam: **to mere juto se kya problem hai,**

SHreya: **ye aapke jute hai ya sachin sir ke**

Nivam: **o hello, its my shoes, dekho mere pav me itne fit hai or viswas na ho to sachin or mere pero ke measurement le lo**

Nidhi: **iska matlab, aapke jute jiju ki tarah hai**

Nivam: **yes... bahut intelligent ho sweat heart ... vese suna hai cid wale kahi se bhi sabot dund lete hai jute dund ke bata do to man jau**

Kajal: **vo to hum log dund hi lege..**

Muskan: **all the best kajal, ye dhyan rakhna in jooto ko chipaya bhi CID walo ne hai**

All find the shoes but they didn't find anywhere...

...

Daya: **kya hua itne pareshan kyu ho**

Tarika: **dekho na yar pata nahi kaha pe joote chupa diye hai in logo ne**

Daya: **vo sab tum log dekho**

KAjal: **kyu sir, purvi aapki bhi to bahan jesi hai, use kese dhoka de sakte ho aap**

Daya: **ha vo bhi hai to phir...**

Shreya: **to phir aap hamari help kar rahe hai na**

DAya: **tum logo ko kya lagta kaha par hoge**

Shreya: **vo sir ke friend ke pas shayad**

Daya: **to chalo phir mere sath**

Abhijeet: **wah yar, sachin ko dhoka de rahe ho**

Daya: **me to bus team members ki help kar raha hu**

Abhijeet: **party badal li**

Tarika: **abhijeet tumhe koi problem hai agar vo hamari help kare to**

Abhijeet: **nahi par me koi help nahi karuga**

Tarika: **tumse help mang kon raha hai**

Abhijeet: **itni badi beijjati, ab to me bhi dekhta hu kese milte hai jute**

...

Daya smiled and move toward devki

DAya: **devki vo sachin ke jooto ko kajal shreya tarika paglo ki tarah dund rahi hai... or ab vo abhijeet vo sachin ko chod ke unki madad ke liye taiyar ho gaya hai, me nahi chahta un logo ke hath me joote lage.. to phir unhe me meri car ke ander rakh kea a jata hu or abhijeet ko dekh ke lagta usne malum kar liya jute kaha pe hai...**

Devki: **mene vakalat yu hi nahi ki hai daya,,, tum 1 bar cop se jhoot bol ke bach sakte ho par 1 advocat se nahi, sab samajh me aa raha kon kiski side hai or rahi bat jooto ki to pahi bat mujhe maum nahi vo kaha hai vo sanchi, nivam or muskan, nikhil ke kam hai unse pucho or dri bat tarika or ko jute mil bhi jaye to mujhe koi pareshani nahi**

Daya nodded and look toward team... and say: **sorry**

Abhijeet: **to beta mujhe fasane chale the... ho gayi tassli**

Daya: **ab kuch nahi ho sakta**

after marriage completed

...

Kajal: **to sachin sir hamara neg laiye jooto ka**

TArika (slowly): **joote kaha hai hamare pas**

NIvam: **neg kis bat ka, joote hai aap logo ke pas**

Shreya: **kajal kyu marwa rahi hai**

KAjal : **ek min jute hai mere pas...** and she open a box and show all the shoes..

shreya: **ye kaha se aaye**

Nivam: **aisa kese ho sakta hai**

Kajal: **bus kuch majno ki kripa hai, and look toward Nikhil... vo devki madam ne jese hi bola jute in logo ko pas hai, me sidha Nikhil ke pas pahuchi or daya sir ki tarah bola or phir mere liye ye kam aasan ho gaya**

Vivek: **wah re majnu ki aulad,,,** and all boy gang started beat nikhil

...

Shreya: **to ab rs dhile kar do sachin sir**

Nivam: **to thik hai joote jisne dunde neg sirf use hi dena sachin.. or kisi ko nahi**

tarika: **aisa koi rule nahi, neg puri saliyo ko dene padta hai**

Sachin: **tum log meri saliya kab se ban gayi**

Purvi: **kyu, ye log mere liye bahan jesi hai to tumhari saliya hi hui, itne bhi rs. Nahi de sakte inhe**

Nivam: **it means sachin tum ab inse flirt karne ki liberty le sakte ho kyuki ye saliya hai**

Sachin smiled and gave neg to everyone..

and the new couple take blessing from everyone **to start a new journey...**

...

Its too long but its finished... next chappy start with sachvi's new journey... so keep reading... if you have not bored...

thanks o all for reviews...

mona: this chapter for you my sis...


	8. A NEW JOURNEY

**At sachin 2nd home,** where sachin lived sepratly

Sachin mother after complete all ritual for grahpravesh

 **IN sachvi room,**

the room was fully decorated with rosees

DEvki: **to hum log ab ghar chale**

Sachin: **kyu yaha pe ruk jao aaj**

Devki: **kal purvi ko vaha bhi grah pravesh karwana h to tayariya karni hai,**

Purvi: **to aaj hum vaha pe hi ye sab kar sakte the na**

Devki: **ha kar to sakte the but itna pata h sachin yahi rahna pasand karta h is ghar ka 1-1 kona usne apne hath se sajaya hai, to me chahti thi ki tum apni jindgi ki nayi shuruat yahi karo vese ye ghar bhi bahut khubsurat hai tum to yaha pahle bhi aa chuki hogi,**

Purvi: **nahi,**

Sachin: **me ise ghar me kyu lane laga office me work karte hai hum log,**

Sanchi: **ya bhai... pahle ghar lane lagte to abhi tak to bhabhi is ghar ko dekh k deewani ho jati or ho sakta h aapki 1st night pahle hi man jati"** she laughed loudly,

Devki: **bahut dimag chal raha hai chalo yaha se."**

Sanchi: **me kyu, matlab subah bhabhi KO help chahiye hogi to me yahi ruk jati hu,** Purvi also want this. But she can't say anything,

Devki: **vo apni help kar legi or tu yaha rahi to pakka puri rat un dono ko pareshan karke rakhegi"**

Purvi: **shreya kaha hai?**

Tarika: **vo ghar gayi 1 week se ghar nahi gayi thi, aunty ne bulaya use,**

ABhijeet: **vese aaj kisi ki bhi jane ki iccha nahi thi, but afsos sabko niklana pada kisi na kisi kam se, kya kare hamari duty hi aisi hai**

Tarika (winked purvi): **to phir, all the best purvi**

Nivam: **bhai dhyan rakhna apna or bhabhi ka bhi... mujhe bhi abhi niklana padega... kam aa gaya kuch...**

sachin: **chal bahar tak to chal du tere sath nahi to phir bolega darwaje tak chodne bhi nahi aaya** And they all leaved,

Purvi saw all room decoration and she start again scared n shivered .

Purvi: **room kitna pyara sajaya but aaj to ye sajawat bhi tension de rahi, ek to ye bhari lahanga or upper se sab, mera ghar, mera room, sab chala gaya. Or usse bhi buri bat mujhe ab sachin sir ke sath rahna padega, aise insane ke sath jise me shayad thik se janti bhi nahi hu, o god kaha fasa diya mujhe** and she sit on the bed..

Suddenly she heared foot step voice... and heart rate escalating more and more.. she remind about tarika's all word

 _ **vese shreya seriously, sachin samne shant hai, bedroom me kesa hoga. itne din bad koi ladki milegi to ho sakta hai bhooke sher ki tarah tut pade. Afterall purvi pe to uska official right ho jayega. Phir chahe vo kesa bhi rahe. Vese bhi aadmiyo ka kuch bhi bharosa nahi or sachin to purvi ka seniar bhi hai kuch nahi bol payegi bechari.**_

Purvi think: **agar sir ne mer sath ye sab, ... nahi aisa nahi h sakta**

Sachin came inside. With every step bringing him closer to her, her heart clenched tighter with fear. She tried not to look up sachin and assumed that: **o god ab to ghar pe bhi koi nahi .. inke dimag me pata nahi kya chal raha hoga.** Her mind is fully blanked.

SACHIN (in nervious tone): **Purvi.**

Purvi looked up to realize that he was also nervous as her. He came and beside her. He say: **purvi relax and jake change kar lo pahle.,** **bathroom udher hai..**.SHe feels some relax but she her mind was overridden by what tarika had fed in her mind.

She move inside bathroom: **kash tarika ne jo kuch bhi kaha sab jhoot ho... o god... mujhe bacha lena please..** after changing clothes, She exit from batroom

Soon she was seen her fear fading away when Sachin say: **purvi tumhe sona hai to so jao mujhe thoda der se sone ki adat hai.**

Purvi (with little tension): i **t's ok sir vo me.. so.. jaugi bad me**

Sachin: **mujhpe bharosa nahi hai na, tum so jaogi uske bad me..**

Purvi: **na..nahi to...**

Sachin: **janta hu tumko us din dara diya tha mene.. but vo sab mene tumhare karan hi kiya tha** purvi was hering silently **don't worry, vo sab vahi pe khatam ho gaya, agar tumhari iccha nahi hogi to tumhe hath tak nahi lagauga, itna trust kar sakti ho mujhpe**

Purvi: **sir us din ke liye sorry**

Sachin: **tumhe sorry bolna aata hai**

Purvi: **me aapse acche se bat kar rahi hu na.. phir aap shuru mat hona ab.. vese me kaha pe sou...**

Sachin: **itna bada bed dikhayi nahi de raha tumhe..**

Purvi: **ispe aap so rahe hai na**

Sachin: **ok to ab tumhare liye alag se intzam karwau, aisa karo tum hall me so jao phir**

Purvi: **mujhe sofe pe neend nahi aati**

Sachin: **o god, me kuch nahi karuga tumhare sath... yaha pe so sakti ho tum..**

Purvi feel akward and say: **aap us corner se aage bhi mat aana..**

Sachin: **nahi aauga ok..**

Purvi with some hesitation slept on bed and cover herself with blanket... and say: **aap dusra blanket le lena, good night...** and she turned off lamp light

Sachin: **o hello madam**

Purvi: **kya hua**

Sachin: **mene sone ko bola tha, light off karne ko nahi**

Purvi: **mujhe light me neend nahi aati**

Sachin: **o goddd... matlab mujhe hi bahar jana padega..**.and he leaved for hall

Next day, early morning 6 pm sachin woke purvi

Purvi : **abhi 8 baze tak jana hai na bureau to abhi se kyu jaga rahe ho?**

Sacin: h **ume bureu nahi haweli chalna hai or bureau jana rahta to me 5 baze hi utha deta**

Purvi: **5 baze, or aap sote kitni baze tak ho?**

Sachin: **12-1 baze tak**

Purvi: **sirf 5 ghante koi neend leta hai**

Sachin: **tum shayad bhul rahi ho hum log cid officers hai neend chodni padti hai hume,**

Purvi: **malum hai me 1 cid officer hu or me 6:30-7 baze tak uthti hu- 1ghante me nashta karke ready bhi ho jati hu and 15-20 min me bureau bhi pahuch jati hu, usme 5 baze uthne ki need hi nahi hai**

Sachin: **to tum workout kab karti ho,**

Purvi: **week me sirf 3 bar, us din me late aati hu bureau** **(that's why we can't see purvi in all episodes :p just for fun)**

Sachin: **badi mehnat karti ho yar**

Purvi: **vo to hai,**

Sachin: **vese nashta vo tum banati ho?**

Purvi: **pahle me banati thi but jab se ghar me shift hui mom ya chachi bana deti hai**

SAchin: **to phir tumhe kam kya rahta bus ready hona or bureau aana**

Purvi: **to idhar nashta... aappp...**

Sachin: **ha me banata hu par aaj haweli me hi hai to vaha chalna hai, agar bato se pet bhar gaya ho to ready ho jao or neend bhi khul gayi ab to tumhari, hume niklana hai vaha k liye..**

Purvi: **ok**

Sachin: **or sun lo, mujhe bathroom bad me saf chahiye rahta hai, to sab saman sahi jagah pe rakh ke aana**

Purvi stared him and entered in bathroom...

...

After some ours they complete all ritual at haweli, devki give a gift to new couple,

Sachin (after open gift): **ye kya hai? 2 week ki chutti ka letter, bua itne din bina work k kya karege,**

Sanchi: **ghum ke aao bhai, honeymoon pe,**

Purvi: **hum log aisa karte hai rajshthan side chalte hai mene har jagah ghumi hui hai but us side kabhi jana hi nahi hua, meri bahut iccha hai but me ja hi nahi payi work k karan**

devki smile n think: **ye sach me sachinn k liye ekdum perfect hai. Kash ye use badal dale** Sachin felt embarrassed akward in front of everyone and he indicate purvi to keep quite.

Sanchi: **ab to bhabhi ne bhi bata diya kya karna hai to der kis bat ki, vese bhi di bureau me bat karke aa gayi hai to ab apko entry nahi milne wali vaha. Direct aapke DCP se bat ki hai di ne .**

Sachin n purvi shocked to hear this. Sachin: **ab to koi chance hi nahi hai.**

Purvi: **to ab ghar par pahuch kar packing shuru kar dege bus usse pahle hum log ma papa se milne chalge vo log bhi 4 dino me nikal rahe hai phir"** devki, ma n sanchi smiled.

After noon All wish them goodbye n happy journey

 **so now the main story was started, after few chapter with sachvi fights,care for each other and romance, its new start for daya devki, and shreya nivam so keep reading...**

" **Thanks manshree di and mona to support me..."**

thanks to all guest and ashwiniathval aash vin, Luv duo ND purvi , Divanims, karan, Karthika, Angel7811, mouni, kingaftab71, mansi, Bulbul 22 , Daya's lover and all silent readers... love you so much


	9. SOME ORDINARY DAYS

**At sachvi home**

SAchvi were packing luggage to trip for rajshtan... Sanchi and devki helped them, suddenally door bell rang

Devki: **me dekhti hut um continue rakho**

Its ACP: **ji namste devki ji, sachin or purvi nikle nahi na abhi**

Devki: **nahi**

Sachin : **sir aap yaha pe, kuch kam tha**

ACP: **kam to tha, ab tum logo ko bura na lage**

Sachin: **boliye na... sir**

ACP : **tum logo ko abhi ye trip cancel karni padegi**

Devki: **ji aap ye kya kah rahe hai, mene khud ne us DCP se sign karwaye the.. sir**

ACP: **vo... me...** (indicate her to remain silent)

DCP (from behind): **us DCP, itni respect... wah kya bat hai, devki tum bhi is ACP ke sath mil gayi ho or rahi bat chuttiyo ki to chuttiya cancel bhi to ho sakti hai**

Devki: **par sir aap ne hi to...**

DCP: **work come first devki, mujhe kam hai in logo se, is karan nahi bhej raha hu**

DEvki: **to aapki team me kam karne ke liye daya, abhijeet sab hai, in dono ko hi kyu**

DCP: **tum DCP ho**

Devki: **nahi**

DCP: **to fesle lene ka haq mujhe hai tumhe nahi samjhi**

SAchin: **sir aap boliye kya kam hai**

DCP: **purvi kaha hai**

Purvi (with sad voice because of trip cancelled): **me yaha pe hu sir.**

ACP: **vo 1 aadmi pe nazar rakhni thi isliye ..**. look toward devki... **purvi ko kuch dino ke liye uske samne wale flat me rahna rahega...**

DEvki: **ab ye kya hai acp sir**

ACP: **vo kam hai devki ji, me vada karta h me khud inhe leave duga bad me jab bhi ye log chahege par abhi ye jaruri hai**

DCP: **itni minnate kyu kar rahe ho duty to duty hai to purvi tum ready ho**

Purvi: **yes sir**

DCP: **to ab chalta hu, vese sachin tumhari shadi ki mithayi kaha hai, khilaoge nahi**

ACP: **parso reception me nahi khayi thi kya, pura stall to khali kar diya tha**

DCP: **tum kya meri mithaiyo ko gin rahe the... chalo phir, purvi bureau aake ACP se pura case samajh lena**

Purvi: **yes sir.** DCp leave

ACP: **i am sorry purvi, mujhe malum hai tum logo ko chuttiya nahi milti, but iske bad tum chaho to le lena**

Sachin: **sir aap aisa kyu kah rahe hai**

PURVI: **aap ko to accha hi lagega, ghumna cancel jo ho gaya,**

Devki: **ACP sir seriously me ab kya bolu aapse, kher jane do to ye log kaha pe rahne wale hai ab**

ACP: **1 bar phir se mafi mangta hu, ye log nahi sirf purvi, purvi vaha rahegi or rat me in logo ko info degi**

DEVKi: **sir bus kijiye... in logo ki abhi shadi hui hai or aap,**

ACP: **mujhe malum hai par ye jaruri hai, maf karna sorry purvi, sorry sachin** and he leaved

Devki: **kabhi kisi ko fraud case me fansane ka moka mila to is DCP ko sabse pahle fasane wali hu me..**

Sachin: **to ab hume bureau chalna chahiye purvi...** and they get ready for bureau...

 **(so friends i think u understand its "LIFT ME UNHONI" case, makrand and purvi case, i know it's heart breaking for all sachvi fans Par DCP ko kon samjha sakta hai ;))**

Purvi is ready to go for makrand building,

Purvi to sachin: **to ab to bahut khush hoge, mujhse picha chut gaya phir se**

Sachin: **abhi kaha khush hu? Vapas to aane hi wali ho na...**

Purvi stared him: **aisi bat hai to nahi aaugi me**

And then she leaved

...

A scene, after purvi get shot and unconscious, sachin was upset and he and shreya took her in hospital, after bandage

SAchin sit beside her, Purvi: **bahut khushi ho rahi hai na mujhe aisi halat me dekh ke.**

Sachin: **mazak karne ka waqt hai ye**

PUrvi: **ab pankaj ko danto, uske karan makrand or sab bhag gaye... us din mujhe to bada chillaye the**

Sachin: **us par dant ka kuch asar hota bhi hai**

Abhijeet: **to thik ho tum to tumhe phir se udhar jana hai**

Sachin: **sir ye goli lgne ke bad**

Abhijeet: **mujhe nahi lagta un logo ne purvi ko pahchana hai, to ye apna kam continue rakhe... kyu purvi?**

Sachin: **sir ise kuch din rest lene do phir...**

Abhijeet: **bahut pyar aa raha hai ispe..**

SAchin: **aisa kuch nahi hai sir**

Purvi: **mujhe koi problem nahi me chali jaugi...**

SAchin: **tum... chup karogi... dhyan rakhna apna..**

Shreya: **sir chinta mat karo 1 bar ye case khatam ho jaye phir ye ghar pe hi aane wali hai, kyu purvi...**

Purvi: **tu tarika k jese bate mat karne lag jana ab... sir me chalti hu phir...**

Abhijeet: **tarika ke jese means...**

PUrvi: **kuch nahi sir.. vo hum logo ki bat hai**

Abhijeet: **accha baba me kuch nahi puchta tumhe hum building ke pas chod dete hai**

 **...**

(and after lift incident when purvi suspended by DCP, )

 **AT Sachvi home**

Purvi crying badly...Sachin entered home and he saw purvi

Sachin: **purvi dekho is tarah rone se kuch nah...**

PURvi: **ha aap to yahi kahege mujhe gusse pe kabu rakhna tha, mujhe goli nahi marni thi, but me ab bhi kah rahi hu mene use nahi mara, mujhe kuch yad nahi hai sach me**

Sachin: **to mene kab kaha tumne mara, hum log inquiries kar rahe hai, bus problem itni haisaboot tumhare khilaf ban rahe is karan us DCP ko samjhana thoda mushkil ho raha**

Purvi: **mujhe CID se suspend nahi hona sir, please abhijeet sir ko bolo vo kuch karege**

Sachin: **ok means abhijeet sir pe itna bharosa hai, hm logo pe nahi, aaj abhijeet sir tumhe vaha vapas nahi bhejte to aisa kuch...**

Purvi: **please unke bare me kuch mat bolna ok...**

Sachin: **ok nahi bolta sorry, tumne khana khaya,**

Purvi: **hath tuta hua hai, khana kese banati**

Sachin: **ma ne tiffin bhijwaya tha if u know that..**

Purvi: **mujhe kya malum**

Sachin: **rone me dhyan rahega to kuch malum nahi padne wala, vese i think tum thode din udhar chale jao, yaha akeli bethogi to din bhar roti rahogi,**

Purvi: **me thik hu... dekhugi me kal kya karna**

 **And the day is over...**

Next day after declared purvi was innocent. Purvi feel relaxed and join again bureau

...

 **Next day early morning 5 am, At sachvi room**

Sachin: **uth jao purvi hume bureau niklna rahega**

Purvi (in sleepy tone): **hmmm**

Sachin: **hmm nahi utho purvi...**

Purvo: **kya hai itne dino me 1 din bhi chain ki neend nahi aayi hai, pahle shadi ki taiyariya, shadi or phir vo case, aaj to sone do** and she turned other side

Sachin (in mind): **to tum aise nahi uthogi.**

After few sec... sachin (in prank voice): **vese purvi sote hue kitni sunder lag rahi ho, kiss karne ki iccha ho rahi hai tumhe.**..

Purvi (heard and sit with a jerk): **sir aapne kaha tha aap meri marzi k bina...**

Sachin(sit beside her): **kaha tha but ab 1 kiss to chalegi usme kya problem hai** and he tried to came close with her)

Purvi stood and say: **hume bureau chalna hai na to ready ho jao**

Sachin: **kitni samajhdar ho, sab kuch easily samjh jati ho, to hum starting jogging se karege bad me gym me thodi der work out**

Purvi: **yaha gym kaha hai**

Sachin: **tumne mera ghar pura nahi dekha na**

Purvi: **mera ghar matlab... ye mera bhi ghar hai samjhe...or ghar dekhne ka time hi kab tha mere pas...**

Sachin: **to chalo tumhe gym ke darshan bhi karwa deta hu jake fresh ho jao pahle...**

After workout sachin went into bathroom

Purvi: **abhi 6 hi baze hai thodi der so jati hu, vese bhi sachin sir bathroom me hai abhi**

after bath sachin exit from bathroom: sachin: **god ye phir so gayi...**

Sachin came near to the bed and say: **purvi**

Purvi open her eyes and then she saw sachin without shirt, she screamed: **sir please**

Sachin: **kya hua,**

Purvi: **aap bina shirt ke ... kya...**

Sachin looked himself and feel akward...

Purvi: **me ja rahi hu nahane, ye bar bar darane ki need nahi hai...** and she entered in bathroom

Sachin smiled: **chalo accha hai mujhe jyada kuch bolne ki need hi nahi padi...** after complete breakfast they leave for bureau...

i knew it is lil boring.. but next few chapter you will enjoyed

AND onE MORE THING.. IF YOU READ CIDians STORY "ARRANGED" THEN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM TAKING THIS CONCEPT FROM THERE.. BUT YA ITS SOMETHING DIFFRENT.. SO I DEDICATED THIS STORY TO CIDians... THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR INSPIRED ME...


	10. love take time

_**Next morning**_

Sachin again: **purvi**

Purvi: **uth rahi hu ab aage kuch mat bolna**

Sachin: **good girl...**

But this time purvi take bath 1st and move quickly from room...

Purvi: **ab aap jao nahane..**

Sachin: **aaj pahle kyu chali gayi**

Purvi: **bus aise hi...**

Sachin: **wait karo me aake breakfast prepared karta hu** and he leaved

Suddenly Purvi remind about bread cheese roll and she checked freeze and she found all items..

Then She started preparing breakfast, after sachin entered kitchen

Sachin: **ye kya kar rahi ho?**

Purvi: **kyu me nashta nahi bana sakti**

Sachin: **itna saara kon kon hai khane wala, tum ho or me hu bus**

Purvi: **nahi pankaj ne bola tha mujhe, to me bureau me sabke liye leke ja rahi hu,**

Sachin: **birthday hai tumhara**

Purvi: **nahi**

Sachin: **to kyu bana rahi ho? Bigad gaya to sab wastage hoga, and kitna messy kar diya hai tumne yah ape sab..**

Purvi: **pahli bat aisa kaha likha hai birthday ke bina hum kabhi bhi kuch nahi khila sakte,** sachin want to say but purvi intruptted him, **dusri bat ye nahi bigdega is bat ki guarantee me leti ho, or waste ho gaya to me amount de dugi tumhe items ka,** sachin say to again but again purvi: **or 3sri bat messy ho jane ke dar se kya me kuch banau hi nahi... and kabhi bhi khana extra banana chahiye... kam me hi aata hai..**

Sachin: **purviiii, bread roll jal rahe hai, unhe uthao varna surely koi nahi khayega inhe...**

Purvi: **o sorry, aapne disturb kiya is karan...**

Sachin: **or jaldi karo hume bureau bhi pahuchna rahega**

Purvi: **to help kar do meri...**

 **...**

 ** _In bureau_**

jaywanti: **good morning purvi, aaj itna bada tiffin, kis khushi me,**

Shreya: **purvi, aisa kya hua jo tum logo ko itti bhook lag gayi**

Purvi: **tujhe bada experience hai in cheejo ka, 1 to tum sab ke liye bana ke layi hu or upper se mera hi mazak uda rahi ho**

Shreya: **sorr..** Suddenly pankaj push shreya **pankaj ye kya hai...**

Pankaj: **purvi hamare liye, kya layi ho?**

Purvi: **bread cheese roll...**

Sachin saw them and say: **1 se 1 pagal bhare pade hai bureau me**

Daya: **kiski bate kar rahe ho**

Sachin: **kisiki nahi...**

Daya: **to hum work shuru kare...**

After eating bread cheese roll all praised purvi...

fready: **chalo accha hai sachin sir kum se kum ye meri bibi jesi to nahi bani hui hai**

purvi: **fready sir please...**

sachin: **abhi sirf 1 chees banayi hai aage dekhte iske haal..**

purvi: **o hello, mujhe challange mat karna, sabse accha khana bana ke khila sakti hu sabko**

Sachin: **dekhte hai bad me**

 **...**

when they returned home at night, in the way

Purvi: **hum log bahar se kuch kha ke chalte**

Sachin: **bahar ka khana itna safe nahi hota**

Purvi: **kabhi kabhi kha lene se kuch problem nahi hoti,**

Sachin: **sidha-2 bolo tumhe khana hai**

Purvi: **haa.**

 ** _At pani puri stall_**

Purvi: **duniya ki sabse tasty dish yahi hai**

Sachin: **hmmm, bahut pasand hai tumhe ye...**

Purvi: **yes ye or ice-cream dono, shreya me or tarika jab bhi bahar jate hai ye to khate hi hai baki kuch bhi lo ya na ho**

Sachin: **afsos ab tumhari shadi ho gayi... ab unke sath kaha hota jana**

Purvi: **ji nahi... hum log abhi bhi jayege bahar... n ye hum logo ki deal hai akele, koi or sath me nahi, month me 1 bar to jate hi hai...**

Sachin: **abhijeet sir bhi nahi, dr. tarika ke sath...**

Purvi: **koi nahi means koi nahi, tarika ko agar unke sath jana ho to alag se jaye**

Sachin: **gr8 dosti ho to aisi**

Purvi: **vo to hai..**. after visit some stalls

purvi again: **vese me soch rahi hu case to solve ho gaya vow ala to ab chale hum log rajsthan, acp sir ne bola than a chutti leni ho tab lena**

Sachin: **purvi abhi nahi, hum log phir kabhi chalege, abhi meri iccha nahi**

Purvi: **ha aapko kam karne ke alawa or kya iccha hoti hai, 1 bar ghum ke aate vaha vese bhi hum honeymoon pe to gaye bhi nahi**

Sachin: **ha vo to hai, honeymoon, but pata haina phir honeymoon me kya kya hota hai**

Purvi stared sachin: **ye accha hai jab bhi aapko apki manwani ho 1 hi bat shuru kar do...**

Sachin: **me to bus bata raha hu, ab vaha honeymoon ka bolke jayege and kuch hoga nahi, bematlab rs. Waste ho jayege**

Purvi change the topic: **hum log ghar chale...**

Sachin: **ha vaha pe chal sakte hai, chalo...**

After returning home they slept

...

 _ **AFTer few days...**_

Purvi complain sachin: **mujhe puri saprate cupboard chahiye mere saman pure nahi aa rahe isme...**

Sachin: **me kaha se lau...**

Purvi: **kaha se lau matlab... is furniture me se khali karo aadhe saman**

Sachin: **or un samano ko kaha rakhu**

Purvi: **mujhe nahi amlum**

Sachin: **itne kitne saman hai tumhare**

Purvi: **kitne bhi ho mujhe aaj mere saman rakhne ke liye jagah chahiye bus**

Devki who entered recently: **sachin, vese purvi sahi kah rahi hai**

Sachin: **aap kab aayi**

Devki: **bus abhi aayi hu, tum logo ne shayad darwaja khula choda hua hai koi bhi aaram se aa sakta andar**

SAchin stared purvi: **bad me andar tum aayi thi shayad**

Purvi: **bhul gayi shayad.**

Devki: **to tum log bahar kab ja rahe ho ghumne**

Purvi look toward sachin and remind about sachin's words

Sachin: **abhi nahi di... 1-2 mahine bad jate hum log**

Devki: **sachin ye kam jindgi bhar chalte rahege...**

Sachin: **di pakka na 1-2 manine me kabhi bhi chala jauga but abhi nahi**

Devki: **tumhara kuch bhi nahi ho sakta hai, uske liye 1 side pura khali kar dena.**

Sachin: **ok ..**

...

After some day later sachin arrived late at home...

He entered room and saw purvi was asleep. Sachin saw her and smile: **vese sach me ye sote hue bahut acchi lagti hai**

And he slowly changed his clothes and turn off the light and slept beside her...

 _Next day A case reported again_ (its naari suraksha, where a taxi driver and his brother murder all working women and girls)

After few days , when Abhijeet assigned purvi for disguise

Sachin: **sir purvi agar us taxi se gayab ho gayi to**

Abhijeet: **chinta mat karo hum log rahege uske piche**

SAchin: **but sir**

DAya: **sachin, shreya ko un logo ne dekha hua hai vo pahchan lege use... isiliye purvi ko hi bhejna padega**

Purvi: **it's ok me kar lugi sir...** to sachin: **sir aapko mere kam se hamesha problem hi rahti hai**

SAchin: **problem nahi hai me bus... vo**

Purvi: **me bus vo kya... sir hum log chale...**

After some time when sachin heard about purvi that she is missing from taxi... he worried

 _ **In bureau:**_

SAchin (with searching purvi's gps signal): **mene pahle hi kaha tha mat bhejo, agar use kuch ho gaya to**

Ishita: **sir kya hua?**

Sachin: **kuch nahi,** he was thinking again and again

After few hours, sachin received call from shreya. She inform that purvi is fine..

now Sachin was feeling relief and sit his desk: **thank god... she is safe...**

 _ **At sachvi home:**_

Sachin: **tumhe dar nahi lagta kya, jab dekho kisi musibat me pad jati ho**

Purvi: **sir meri jagah aap rahte to apko lagta**

Sachin: **meri bat alag hai,**

Purvi: **kyu aapki bat alag kyu hai**

Sachin: **me 1 aadmi hu jyada se jyada jaan se jauga par tumhare sath kuch bhi ho sakta**

Purvi: **aise kese ho sakta, me itni trained to hu ki apne aap ko bacha saku..**

Sachin: **to phir mujhse kyu darti ho?**

Purvi saw him and say: **mujhe neend aa rahi me sone ja rahi hu, good night.**

Sachin: **ye bhi ajeeb hai...** he smiled and follow her.

...

Next day in evening, purvi have come home early from bureau and she prepared food first time... and luckily that time devki and sharda came sachvi's home...

devki: **kya bat hai, tumhe khana banana aata hai**

Purvi: **yes**

Sachin: **di aap log aaye ho to aap log beth jao pahle, me bad me bethta hu, vese bhi pata nahi isne kesa banaya hoga, me bad me bana luga apne liye**

Purvi: **uski need nahi me isiliye extra khana banake rakhti agar koi bhi ghar aa jaye to khana khake to jaye, ha but agar aap ko mere hatho se bane hue khane par bharosa nahi to aapko need nahi khana khane ki**

Sharda: **vo pagal hai beta, khud ke hath ka khana khata hai to use kisi or ka pasand aata nahi, tu hume to serve kar de hum to khayege, ye pahla moka hoga tumhare hath k bane khane ko khane ka**

Sachin (changed topic): **sanchi kaha hai, vo nahi aayi** and sit on dining

Devki: **tumhe malum nahi..**.

Purvi: **uski job lag gayi na, kal msg kiya tha usne mujhe**

Devki: **ya or sachin ko bhi, par lagta hai isne nahi pada**

SAchin: **mujhe laga aise hi kuch joke bheja hoga** , **vo vapas kab aayegi.**

Devki: **bus aati hi hogi.. par vo sidha vaha par hi aayegi, vo to hum market se aa rahe the to**

SHarda after taste food: **sach me iske hatho se bane khane ka taste bahut accha hai...**

Sachin: **kahi hotel se to order nahi kiya na**

Purvi: **bahut ho gaya, aap ko khana nahi khana to sidha bol do, bar bar insult karne ki need nahi samjhe..**

Devki: **sachin, vo sahi kah rahi, chupchap khana khao, kyu idhar udher ki bate karke pareshan kar rahe use**

DAya (entered dining hall): k **ya bat hai yah ape family dinner chal raha hai**

Purvi: **sir aap abhi kuch kam tha**

DAya: **ha sachin ko lene aaya tha, vo case k liye out of town jana hai**

Sachin: **bus sir khana khata hu phir chalta hu**

Purvi: **sir aap bhi beth jaiye**

Daya: **rahne do purvi, abhi tum logo ke liye khana kum pad jayega**

Sachin: **koi bat nahi sir, purvi bhooki rah jayegi, aap beth jaiye, vese bhi uska tarifo se pet bhar gaya hai**

Daya: p **urvi ne banaya hai to taste to karuga, ha but khana me sach me ghar se khake aa raha hu, phir kabhi khauga...** and he taste one byte and say: **its yummy... purvi 1 din specially aauga khana khane.. sachin jaldi khatam karo phir chalna hai hume**

Sachin: **ok sir**

Devki: **to tum akeli rahogi aaj rat ko**

Purvi: **koi problem nahi, vese bhi ab sona hi hai, vese aap log rukna chahe to bhi koi pareshani nahi mujhe**

Sharda: **rukte par abhi sanchi aane wali hai... to jana padega**

Purvi: **koi bat nahi**

And after dinner sachin leaved home with daya..

Purvi (in mind): **khane ke bare me kuch bhi nahi kaha,** and she became sad

Devki: **hum bhi chalte hai. Tum aaram karo...**

Sharda: **1 min ye rakho...** and she give her some rs.

Purvi: **ye kyuuu?**

Sharda: **bahu ke hath ka khana pahli bar khaya hai to ye to banta hai**

Devki: **rakh lo shagun hai,**

Purvi kept but her mind still thinking about sachin... after sharda and devki leaved

Purvi: **kese insan hai tariff to dur ki bat thanks tak nahi bola, itni mehnat karke khana banaya... or...** and she slept...

 _ **Early morning,**_

Sachin entered home and unlock the door with second key

Sachhin: **wah kya ladki hai, rat ko upper se kundi bhi nahi lagayi... she is gr8... sirf chabi se ghar khul raha hai, kisi din pure ghar ke saman chori ho jayege iski is adat ke karan**

Sachin entered room and wake up purvi: **good morning madam**

Purvi: **1 din bhi chain nahi hai kya... sone kyu nahi dete ho**

Sachin: **darwaja andar se proper lock karna kab sikhogi**

Purvi: **kal mera dimag kharab ho gaya tha isliye karna bhul gayi**

Sachin: **kyu aisa kya ho gaya**

Purvi: **kisi ko mere hath ka khana pasand nahi aaya lagta...**

Sachin: **kyu ma, devki ne bahut tariff kari tumhare khane ki**

Purvi: **unhone ki par aapne kuch kaha, 1 bhi shabd nahi kaha, kesa bana, accha bana ya bura**

Sachin: **bura bolta to sun leti**

Purvi: **ha par kum se kum bolna to tha**

Sachin: **itti si bat me dimag kharab karke beth gayi... or gate bhi lock nahi kiya, agar meri jagah koi or aa jata ghar me to**

Purvi: **kisi ko marna hai 1 CID ke ghar me chori karke...**

Sachin: **me nahane ja raha hu, ab jab tum khana itna accha bana hi leti ho to breakfast ready rakhna**

Purvi: **aap soyege nahi rat bhar kam kiya hai na**

Sachin: **dophar me aa jauga ghar abhi bureau me kam hai thoda**

Purvi think: **itna kitna kam important hai, 1 min bhi chain se nahi beth sakte..**.

Purvi prepared breakfast... and enterd room again... sachin is get ready...

Sachin: **to ab jao tum and kal shayad tumhare kapde tumne gate ke piche hi chod diye the unhe utha lena**

pUrvi: **malum hai vo dhone ke hai, isliye vaha latkaya hai,**

Sachin: **to unhe direct washing machine me dalna tha**

Purvi: **i think aapko claustrophobia ke alawa cleanness ka fobiya bhi hai... ek bar psychiatrist ko dikha dena chahiye**

Sachin: **mujhe lagta tumhe bhi 1 bar dikhana padega, tumhe aakhir itna dar kyu lagta hai**

Purvi: **mujhe kisi se dar nahi lagta samjhe**

Sachin: **accha dekhte phir,** he again came close to her...

purvi: **mujhe ready hona hai, aap to ready ho gaye ho..**. She move toward bathroom

Sachin: **isko kitna easily handle kiya ja sakta hai, sachin you are great...**

Purvi (in bathroom) : **kyu darti hu me unse itna, har bar mujhe chup kara dete hai... purvi tujhe self defence karna aata hai next time vo bole to tu darna mat...to kya me sachin sir ke upper hath utha du... nahi ... vo senior hai... agar tarika ko bolugi to vo mera mazak udayegi... god kya karu me...**

It's too long... I know it's too late for devki, daya and shryea story but now few more chapter on sachvi then we read many content on devki, daya, and shreya...

Short Note: i think if u confused in CID cases... then you watch this episodes on youtube...

lift me unhoni (in old chapter): Purvi keep eyes on makrand... and after that makrand doubt on her and he shot purvi's hand... after that he tried to kidnap purvi... but in lift, lift stuck and after that team found makrand was died and purvi was unconscious state.. All proof against purvi... so DCp suspend her... But after team inquiries and proofed purvi innocent..

NARi suraksha: A taxi driver and his brother killed all womens who did late night jobs. Taxi driver always proof him innocent then purvi disguise and travelled in that taxi, after some time purvi was disappear from the taxi and team caught those brother with help of purvi's tracker... in last purvi and shreya beat badly both criminal...

Thanks all for review ... its mean lot too me...


	11. IS THIS love

After day by day sachvi enjoyed each other company... but they didn't dare to tell each other they always find any issue to fight and as usual always sachin won... and purvi was irritated at herself for this...

After 2 month passed,

 ** _In lab:_**

Abhijeet: **to purvi tum ready ho na jane ke liye**

Purvi: **yes sir**

Sachin: **sir har bar purvi hi jaye ye need hai kya**

Abhijeet: **shreya ko bhi bhejte hai hum jab jarurat hoti hai**

Purvi: **sir aap hamesha mere case me hi ky beech me aate hai**

Shreya: **vo kya hai na purvi sir ko meri jaan jane ki bilkul parwah nahi or teri hai**

Sachin: **aisa kuch nahi hai shreya**

tarika: **shreya, tum mar gayi to sachin ko koi loss nahi hoga but purvi mar gayi to sachin ke sath kon soyega... i mean kon rahega**

Purvi and sachin was feeling embarrassment...

purvi: **chup kar tu, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai hum logo ke beech... samjhi**

Abhijeet rotate her eyes...

TArika: **1 min purvi... nahi hai means seriously**

Purvi: **isme itna chokne wali kya bat hai**

Tarika took purvi in one corner. tarika: **tu pagal hai 2 mahine ho gaye.. tumhari shadi ko or aisa kuch bhi nahi .. Really... tum log 1 hi bed pe sote ho na**

Purvi: **ha to iska matlab kuch hona chahiye... mujhse ye faltu ki bate mat kar... or mujhe ab ready hone jana hai... us sanki ne mujhe black dress me aane ko kaha hai to me jau...** (hope u understand, "its SHADI KA KHOONI KHEL")

Tarika: **purvi tu mazak to nahi kar rahi hai na mere sath... sachin normal to hai na...** purvi heard and shocked

Purvi: **vo normal hi hai dr tarika tumhara dimag thik nahi hai samjhi..** First time purvi was feeling bad for sachin...and all team leaved

...

AT sachvi home

Sachin: **yar vo sanki insan hai kuch bhi kar sakta hai, pahle us taxi driver ne tumhe marne me koi kasar chodi thi kya**

Purvi: **kitni tension le rahe ho, kuch nahi hoga mujhe, aise kah rahe hai aap jese me pahli bar mushkil me pad rahi hu**

Sachin: **tumhe kuch ho gaya to me...**

Purvi: **to me...(** she act)

Sachin: **kuch nahi... me sath me rahuga abhijeet sir ke**

After half hour

Purvi was ready and come out from room... sachin lost in her... she was looking too beautiful in black dress... **_(ya really in serial too :P)_**

Purvi: **to chale hum..**. SAchin didn't reply..

Purvi : **sir hum chale**

Sachin came close to her... she was feeling uncomfortable...: **sir please ab phir se shur...** sachin came much closer to her... 1st time purvi was feeing sachin breath on her face... purvi was feeling something new... suddenly purvi's phone rang. Both moved with a jerk ...

purvi received call: **hello**

Abhjeet: **tum log ready ho gaye ho to jaldi pahucho**

Purvi: **yes sir bus aate hai thodi der me...** and cut the phone.

Sachin (tried to became normal): **kya... kya hua**

Purvi: **abhijeet sir bula rahe hum logo ko, vese aap k kya hua hai**

Sachin: **kuch nahi vo me bus Bluetooth check kar raha tha, apna Bluetooth proper lagaya hai ya nahi... bad me signal ki problem na ho**

Purvi: **hmmm.** (and hide her smile) **Hum log chale...**

...

 _ **After some time, on location**_

Purvi was wait for that guy. SAchin, jaywanti and abhijeet in the car, sachin saw purvi and think: **kitni sunder lag rahi hai ye, pata nahi kya ho raha hai mujhe**

Abhijeet: **sachin kaha kho gaye ho dhyan rakhna hai hume..**.

Sachin: **hmmm**

 _ **(**_ _shadi ka khooni khel:_ _ **this episode of CID, we will get to know about young and beautiful girls went to met A man through a matrimonial website but the moment they reached the spot, they murdered by a man. In the meantime, all informed Team CID about the incident after that purvi also contact that person through matrimonial website. And at last moment purvi again disappeared, purvi beat him so badly at last he again tried to kill purvi But that time sachin jaywanti and abhijeet reached there and saved purvi)**_

Suddenly a man ask address to them.. and after that purvi disappeared...

Sachin: **ye kaha chali gayi abhi to yahi thi**

Abhijeet: **vo aadmi hamara dhyan bhatkane ke liye aaya tha**

Sachin: **sir purvi ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye..** and he was feeling that he lost some very imp thing..

Abhijeet: **chinta mat karo, uske tracker ko trace karte hai... shreya ko bhi call kar do vo vaha se search kare..**

Sometime later they reached location and at the time abhijeet hold criminal hand and sachin was feeling relief.. He wants to hug her... but he stopped due to hesitation. After some time they leaved

...

Abhijeet: **purvi tum thik to ho na**

Purvi: **yes sir pata nahi duniya kese kese logo se bhari padi hai**

Jaywanti: **in logo ke karan hi hamari nokri hai nahi to hum logo k pas kam kya rahta,** while they taking each other, Sachin sat silently in the car

Abhijeet after reached bureau: **sachin tumhe car se utrana nahi hai**

Sachin : **yes sir... vo... me aata hu aap log chaliye**

Abhijeet: **thik hai** and they move toward bureau

In half way purvi: **sir me aayi 1 min..**

Abhijeet: **jao roka kisne hai** and he smiled

Purvi return for sachin but she saw sachin eyes fill with tears..

Purvi: **kya hua aapko,**

Sachin (with act like normal): **kya hoga vo aankh me shayad kuch chala gaya,,, tum un logo ke sath nahi gayi**

Purvi: **aap yaha kyu ruke**

Sachin: **kuch nahi bus aise hi, vo car me bahut se saman ikkhthe ho gaye to socha jo kam ke hai unhe upper leke chalu.**

Purvi: **aap ko idhar bhi safayi dikh rahi hai...**

Sachin: **kya karu tumhe to adat nahi hai na to mujhe hi ye sab karna padta...**

Purvi: **very funny, aap upper chaliye... ye saf safayi bad me bhi ho jayegi**

Sachin: **chalo...tumhari bat taal thode hi sakta hu**

Purvi: **aaj tak mani konsi bat hai** and sachin smiled and they move inside bureau

...

 _ **AT HOME**_

Purvi: **vese aapne bataya nahi is dress me kesi lag rahi hu me.. ye meri one of the fev dress hai..**

Sachin: **thodi ajeeb lag rahi ho.. par thik hai**

Purvi: **aapko tariff karne me kuch problem hoti hai. Is dress ki sabne tariff ki hai and 1 aap hi hai... jisko ye ajjeb lag rahi hai**

Sachin: **hmmm me tumhe sach batata h or sach kadwa hota hai ...**

Purvi: **aap ke jesa insane dekha hi nahi hai mene**

Sachin: **me special hu,,, according to ma karodo me ek...**

Purvi: **ha vo to hai** and she moved inside room and closed the door,sachin smiled

...

Next day, at bureau canteen:

Tarika sat with purvi and shreya

Tarika: **shreya to kal ka planning kare shoping and movies ka..**..

Shreya: **me to ready hu, mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai, purvi se pucho**

Purvi: **me ready hu, me kyu mana karne lagi.. mene kaha tha na hum logo ke beech koi nahi aa sakta**

Tarika: **hmmm agar sab kuch aise hi chalta raha to pakka kabhi bhi koi nahi aa sakta**

Purvi: **matlab**

Shreya: **sachin sir kese handle karte hoge ise**

Purvi: **ye pucho me kese handle karti hu unhe... har bar 1 hi bat bol ke chup kara dete hai mujhe**

Tarika: **konsi bat**

Purvi (after realize what she said): **kuch nahi, hum log kal chalte phir**

Shreya: **kitni jaldi topic change kar leti hai tu**

Purvi: **tujhe koi problem hai hum logo ko ACP sir se permission bhi leni rahegi bureau se jaldi jane ke liye**

Tarika: **vo to mil jayegi... to kal dophar me pakka**

...

At night, They were returning home, mid may

Purvi: **sir beach ki taraf turn lo na,**

Sachin: **ab aaj tumhari kya khane ki iccha ho rahi**

Purvi: **kyu khane ke liye hi beach pe jate kya ghumne nahi ja sakte**

Sachin: **hmmmm..** he look toward purvi and he give a smile to her... after that... he turned car other side

 _ **At the beach**_

Sachin: **lo aa gaye, ab ghumo jitna ghumna hai**

Purvi sat on the rock and saw toward sea...

Sachin: **Tum yaha pe bethne ke liye aayi ho**

Purvi: **mujhe yaha pe bethke sea ki taraf dekhna bahut accha lagta hai**

Sachin: **hmmm vo to hai, you know bachpan me me, sanchi or mere dost yaha aake khoob khelte the... di hum sab logo ke sath aati thi or kuch na kuch new games khilwati thi or hum sab log bahut khush hote the**

Purvi: **hmmm aap khelte bhi the... mujhe to laga bachpan me bhi aap padayi me busy rahte hoge**

Sachin: **1st aata tha class me**

Purvi: **bap re... matlab sahi pahchana mene**

Sachin look toward her... suddenly a voice disturbed them

A girl: **hello madam, pahchana mujhe** Sachin look toward her and confused

Purvi: **hi jiya ho na tum**

Jiya: **sahi pahchana aapne, aap bhuli nahi**

Purvi: **kese bhulugi.. and i hope tumhe uske bad koi problem nahi hui hogi**

JIya: **no madam, aapke karan to sab mujhse or jyada acche se pesh aane lag gaye**

Sachin: **kon hai ye**

Jiya: **me jiya... me jaha rahti thi vaha 2 ladke mujhe roz pareshan karte the and madam ne unhe aisa sabak sikhaya ki unhone mujhe pareshan karna chod diya.. or mafi bhi mangi aake**

 _ **(jiya from BOX ME HATYA, purvi stand with jiya when all society oppose jiya because of two boys always tease her, and in the end purvi beat those 2 boys ... and after that she scold society members)**_

Sachin: **kitne logo se pange mol le rakhe hai tumne**

Purvi: **matlab, ek to iski madad ki upper se mujhe hi bol rahe**

Jiya: **ye aapke boyfriend hai, bahut handsome and hot hai,** suddenly purvi look her with jealousy..

Sachin: **thanks...**

Purvi: **husband hai mere...** and she hold sachin's arm. Sachin look toward her

JIYA: **sorry mujhe nahi malum tha aapki shadi ho chuki hai... but ya aap logo ki Jodi bilkul perfect hai** just like made for each other..

Purvi: hmm hum logo ko late ho rahi hai hum log chale...

Sachin: **abhi to aaye hai.. tumhe ghumna tha na yaha... and jiya tum hume join kar sakti ho**

Purvi: **kyu vo bhi kisi ke sath hi aayi hogi.. uska time kyu waste kar rahe ho, or ab mera man nahi hai ghumne ka**

Sachin give a smile and say good bye to jiya

...

 _ **In car:**_

Sachin: **mene to socha tha hum log kuch khayege phir chalege par tum to**

Purvi: **ghar pe chalo me bana lugi... aap hi ne kaha tha na bahar ka jyada nahi khana chahiye**

Sachin: **mujhe to abhi se kuch jalne ki badbu aa rahi**

Purvi: **jesa aap soch rahe vesa kuch nahi hai ok...**

Sachin: **ok, vese tum chaho to hum ice cream khane ja sakte**

Purvi: **sure**

Sachin: **or agar vaha pe bhi koi jiya, riya mil gayi to**

Purvi: **to.. kya... mujhe koi effect nahi padta..**

Sachin: **ok**

Outside icecream parlour, when sachin and purvi move toward car, sachin was almost hit by a fast speedy car, he fallen down... purvi who is backside of sachin. She saw and screamed : **sirrrrrrrrrr**

and she hold her gun and tried to shoot on that car. She sit beside sachin and start cried: **sir please uthiye ... sir please sir** and she couldn't say anything else ...

Someone say: **kahi mar to nahi gaya**

Purvi: **chup karo, aisa kuch nahi hua hai..** and she tried to wake up sachin: **sir please uthiye na... sir... please...** she started to cried badly

SO now what will happen next... it's happened in our television dramas...just wait and enjoy the next part... i hope so, you will enjoy...


	12. YeS ThiS IS LoVe

_**Outside icecream parlour,**_

When sachin and purvi move toward car, sachin was almost hit by a fast speedy car and he fallen down... purvi who is backside of sachin. She saw and screemed : **sirrrrrrrrrr** and she hold her gun and tried to shoot on that car. She sit beside sachin and start cried: **sir please uthiye ... sir please sir** and she couldn't say anything else ...

Someone say: **kahi mar to nahi gaya**

Purvi: **chup karo, aisa kuch nahi hua hai..** and she tried to wake up sachin again: **sir please uthiye na... sir... please...**. she started to cried badly

Prvi: **sir please uth jaiye, aap ko kuch bhi nahi hosakta,, sir mere bare me to socho, me nahi rah sakti aapke bina, ma or di un logo ka kya hoga... please uthiye na...** then she was tried to dial ambulance no.

Suddenly a movement happened and sachin stood up and started to laugh badly... all peoples also started laughing after see this

Purvi shocked first then start beating sachin: **pagal ho gaye ho kya kya matlab hai... in sabka**

Sachin: **tumhe kya laga itna jaldi picha chuda logi mujhse,,,, bach gaya me, tumhari kismet ne dhoka de diya tumhe**

Purvi started to cried again: **ab kabhi bhi mujhse bat karne ki koshish bhi mat karna... I hate you... appke jesa insan aaj tak nahi dekha..** and she start again beat him..

Sachin: **tum bhi fready ki bibi jesi ban rahi ho, vo to kewal ghar pe hi marti hai.. tum publicly apne husband ko mar rahi ho**

Purvi: **mujhe rahna hi nahi aapke sath**

Sachin: **accha baba sorry, galti ho gayi... me bus mazak kar raha tha**

Purvi: **or agar aap ko sach me kuch ho jata to**

Sachin: **kuch nahi hua, me thik hu...** and he hug her... she also hug her tightly..

purvi: **aage se aisa mazak kabhi mat karna**

Sachin: **itne me dar gayi or bolti ho me kisi se nahi darti**

Purvi: **us car wale ko to me chodugi nahi**

Sachin: **vese rat bhar yahi rahna hai ya ghar bhi chalna hai**

Suddenly she realize that all crowd was looking them.. She was separate from sachin with a jerk...

Sachin: **kya hua?**

Purvi: **kuch nahi, ghar chale..**

Sachin: **hmmm** and they leaved...

...

 _ **at night, in sachvi room,**_

After changing cloth, purvi : **vese aaj jo hua uske bad puchna to nahi chaiye but phir bhi aap ke liye kuch lana hai kya?**

Sachin: **kis khushi me**

Purvi: **aise hi me, tarika or shreya kal ja rahe shoping pe..**

Sachin: **ohooo kal to aap friends logo ka day hai or bureau ka kya hoga phir**

Purvi: **half day ke bad jayege tab aap log rahoge na... koi pahli bar to ja nahi rahe**

Sachin: **hmmmm. Vese tumhe shoping ki need aa gayi itti jaldi, shadi me shopping nahi ki thi**

Purvi: **shadi ko 2 mahine ho gaye... or shopping ke liye need jaruri nahi rahti, kuch bhi pasand aa jaye to bus le lo..**

Sachin: **in short, fizul kharchi**

Purvi: **aapse rs nahi mang rahi hu, me meri salary se nikalugi**

Sachin: **haan or phir di or ma ko bologi or vo log mujhe bolege ki biwi ka kharcha bhi nahi utha sakta**

Purvi: **aapke kahne ka matlab kya hai?**

Sachin: **kuch nahi, hum log so jate hai kal subah uthna rahega na jaldi**

Purvi: **kis din nahi uthna rahta... good night...** suddenly she saw a wound on sachin's hand

Purvi: **ye kese lag gayi? Kitna khoon aa raha hai**

Sachin: **tumne beech sadak pe meri pitayi ki thi usse lag gayi**

Purvi: **me mazak ke mood me nahi hu** and she stood and move toward drawer for first ad

Sachin : **aise react kar rahi ho jese mujhe first time lagi ho**

Purvi: **khoon kitna aa raha, infection ho sakta aise me**

Sachin: **mamuli ghav hai thik ho jayega apne aap..**.

Purvi: **me pagal thi mujhe us car ke no. Note karne chahiye the, pata nahi kya ho gaya us waqt mujhe**

Sachin: **its ok, bechara jo bhi hoga, jadi me hoga... itna load mat lo, me bilkul thik hu**

While purvi wounding on sachin's hand he again lost in her, Sachin: **kitni chinta ho rahi hai ise meri and me hamesha ise pareshan karta rahta hu..**

Purvi: **kal pani mat lagne dena ghav pe**

Sachin: **hmmm try karuga, vese tum nahla dogi to apne app ye hath pani se bach jayega**

Purvi (with some hesitation) : **please aap...vese bhi hath pe lagi hai, mere bhi hath pe plaster tha tab mene apne kam khud kiye the**

Sachin: **tum mujhe bolti to me mana nahi karta**

Purvi (with embarrassment): **sirrrr...aap so jaiye abhi...**

Sachin: **vese tum mujhe hamesha sir hi bulaogi kya**

Purvi: **aap senior hai sir nahi bolugi to kya bolugi?**

and she covered herself in blanket and turnoff the light

Sachin: **bolne ko kuch bhi bol sakti ho, mujhe koi problem nahi hogi**

Purvi : **sir so jaiye please** (in mind): **roadside romiyo, ye nam ekdum perfect hai..**.

Sachin thought after lying on bed: **kyu me iske sath itna accha feel karne lag gaya hu. is this love?**

...

next day, In mall

they **(PST)** were watching movie, in all romantic scene purvi is thinking about sachin and think: **sachin sir mera picha kyu nahi chod rahe...**

after movie... when they were start shopping..

shreya: **vese purvi teri shoping list me kuch baki hai kya, i mean most of shopping tune 2 mahine pahle hi ki thi na**

Purvi: **tu pichle janam me sachin sir ki bahan thi kya, unke jese hi sochti ho**

Shreya: **bahan, kabhi nahi... i think me unki gf ya life partner bhi ho sakti thi... same thaught hai na,** tarika smiled

Purvi was feeling jealousy toward shreya

Purvi after shopping she gave her card for billing... Shopkeeper: **madam iski need nahi**

Tarika: **kyu aaj koi special offer hai kya**

Shop keeper: **aap log regular clients ho to inka credit card ka no. aaj lucky customer me select hua hai**

Shreya: **aise offer kab se aa gaye, purvi fir to tujhe kuch or shoping karna ho to kar le...**

Tarika notice something: **vese kuch limit amount to hogi na shoping ki... nahi to ye to aapka pura store hi khali kar degi**

Shopkeeper check something and say **15000-20,000 tak depand on your shoping...**

Shreya (with wide eyes): **kya kaha** tarika hit her and indicated somewhere... after that

Purvi to shopkeeper : **dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara... 1 din me 20,000 ki shoping**

Shreya: **are jab vo khud kah rahe hai to tujhe kya problem hai**

Purvi stared shreya then shopkeeper...

Shopkeeper: **madam i knew aapko shock lag raha hai... but ye scheme hum sal me 1 bar chalate hai taki jyada se jyada customer hamari shop me aaye**

After that purvi think: **agar me kuch or leti hu to sachin sir use fizulkharchi hi samjhege... but..**.

After that purvi was shopped lot of things...

Shreya: **wah madam aaj to lagta hai pura market kharid logi...**

Purvi : **tum logo ko bhi kuch chahiye to bol do mere behalf tumhe gift de dugi**

Shreya: **iski koi need nahi**

TArika (with evil smile): **kyu nahi mujhe 1 dress chahiye jo bhi tujhe pasand ho vo chalegi and shreya lele tu bhi aise moke bar bar nahi aate.**

 _ **After shopping they ate ice-cream and return home...**_

...

Purvi saw that sachin was unlocking the door...

Purvi: **aap aaj jaldi aa gaye bureau se**

Sachin: **kyu tum bhi to jaldi chali gayi thi bureau se**

Purvi: **hmmm.**

Sachin: **vese movie kesi thi**

Purvi: **acchi thi**

Sachin: **kya story thi**

Purvi: **ba... bad me batati** (in mind): **yad hogi to bataugi na, kya ho gaya mujhe har bar inke bare me hi sochti hu, is this love?**

Sachin: **vese kitna kuch kharid ke layi ho itne sare bags...**

Purvi: **ya aapko bataugi to aap shock rah jayege**

Sachin: **hmmm ander chalte phir bat karte, vese mujhe bhook lagi hai tum to khake aayi ho to mere liye kuch bana do to**

Purvi: **sure kyu nahi**

...

 _ **After dinner**_

Sachin: **to batao kya kya shoping ki hai aaj tum logo ne...**

Purvi get exited: **aapko pata hai aaj ye monthly shoping ka kitna bada fayada hua hai mujhe 20000 tak ki billing free thi to sabke liye kuch na kuch layi hu, ma, bua, sanchi, ke liye to pahle hi kharid liye the but jab malum pada to** sachin continuously heard n smiled... Purvi again: **mene shreya tarika ko bhi top gift diye n abhijeet sir, daya sir, acp sir k liye bhi gift item liye, n pankaj freedy sir Nikhil, jaywanti, ishita k liye chocklate boxes liye.**

Sachin: **1 min 1min.. mere liye kya liya?**

Purvi: **oops me bhul gayi sorry sir, next time aapke liye bhi kuch na kuch la dugi**

Sachin (sadly): **wahwah madamji puri duniya k liye kharida vo bhi free me and mere liye kuch nahi liya**

Purvi (with a sweet smile) placed a gift box in front of sachin: **ye 1 box mene apne credit card se kharida hai baki sab aapke bill me include hai, kya hai na aapka bahut kharcha ho jata nahi to"**

Sachin (with jerk): **matlab..**

Purvi: **koi shoop wala pagal hi hoga jo 20000 tak free me shoping karne ko de... and tarika ne shreya ko ishara kiya tab hi mujhe kuch gadbad lagi... and bad me mene aapko vaha pe dekh liya tha...**

Sachin: **tumne us waqt to kuch nahi bola**

Purvi: **itna accha offer tha hath se kese chodti...** and she smiled again

Sachin open the box. There were a casual dress, watch, perfume, deo, belt, vellat, gun holder, roses, chocklate box and a beatifull teddy couple in this box..

Sachin saw purvi : **hmm manna padega shopping me expert ho gayi ho mere sath rah ke** ,

Purvi: **accha ji, shoping pe to hum log starting se ja rahe hai, to isme aapka koi lena dena nahi, samjhe, aap kabhi gaye ho mere sath shopping pe... accha ye chodo or ye sab gifts dekho or batao kese h ma bua sanchi ko pasand to aayege na"**

Purvi was showing all gifts to sachin But sachin's eyes was on other shoping bag which was placed near purvi,

Sachin: **usme kya hai?**

Purvi: **kisme,**

Sachin: **vo jo side me bag hai. PUrvi: kuch nahi usme mera saman hai aap ye sab dekhiye na**

Sachin: **mujhe ab vahi dekhna h, baki k liye jo bhi liya vo bata rahi to vo kyu nahi**

Purvi: **bataya na mere liye ye sari li hai, ye denim n ye braclate or kya batana**

Sachin: **ok thik hai me coffee banake lata hu phir aaram se beth k dekhte hai**

Sachin stood n went behind purvi n suddenly he attack on that shopping bag n run away from purvi... Purvi ran behind him after some time her leg stuck in sofa n she fell down over sachin. N all clothes fell on them; sachin saw some lingerie's n sanitary napkins. Purvi closed her eyes tightly,

Sachin was lost in purvi n he felt desires for her. He wanted to hug her tightly. after few seconds he say slowly: " **I LOVE YOU"** purvi opened her eyes but he left her n he leaved for outside,

Purvi was also feeling some unknown desire, she wants to stop sachin but she can't... She was collecting all clothes and put again in bag. And went inside the room

 _ **ITS too short na... but now the wait is over... so please keep reading... and sorry again for grammatical mistake...**_

 ** _wish you all happy ganesh chatrthi and rishi panchmi..._**

 ** _for a DEMO part of next chappy:_** _s/12123329/1/A-secrete_


	13. Secrete DESIRES of the HEART

_**AFTER HALL INCIDENT,**_ _ **IN SACHVI room**_

Purvi was trying to sleep

purvi: **kya ho gaya h mujhe kash sachin sir mere pas hi rahte...**

After some time sachin came inside: **purvi, i m really very sorry VO achanak se pata nahi kya ho Gaya tha.**

Purvi: **sir aap ye sab..**

Sachin: **i m really sorry bahar jo ku...** but he couldn't complete his sentence because Door bell ranged

Sachin went outside to open door. Purvi follow him.

Devki: **sorry tum logo ko disturb kiya but kam tha isiliye aayi hu**

Sachin: **kesi bate kar rahi ho aap, andar aao, kya hua sab thik hai Na**

Devki: **sorry abhi mujhe time nahi hai, vo mujhe kal subah meeting k liye pune Jana h, or ye file bureau me deni hai kal subah hi, idhar se hi JA rahi thi to socha tumhe ye file de du tum ACP sir KO de Dena.**

Sachin: **ok, aap mujhe bhi bula leti to me AA jata. Anyways aap andar to aaiye,**

Devki: **abhi nahi, ma bhi ghar pe wait kar rahi hai rat bhi bahut ho gayi, Jana rahega abhi to, but sachin ye file dcp KO chahiye to yad se kal is file ko leke hi chale jana varna dcp ko jante hi ho na...**

Devki say good bye n leave. Sachin to purvi: **abhi so jate h kal bureau bhi time pe pahuchana hai. Purvi ... vo .. i m really very sorry.** Purvi look toward sachin she wanted to say something but she couldn't..

SHE was not able to sleep; she was reminding again n again about hall incident.

After mid night sachin woke up to drink water. He saw toward purvi's face. She tried to sleep but she still didn't.

They both look each other n after this sachin touched her face, purvi shivered. Slowly he touched her lips. Sachin was bending over her: **i love you purvi...**

Purvi slightly got nervous on his closeness BT SHE finally said: **i love u too"** Sachin moved his face more close to her, purvi closed her eyes. The next second, She felt his lips on hers and first time they shared A lip kiss, after few second they separated. Both were breathing heavily. They try to sleep again.

Purvi think about tarika word: **Malum hai ajeeb lag raha hoga. But ye sab apne aap accha lagne lagega or jisse tujhe abhi dar lag raha hai vo to tujhe bad me alag hi feel dega dekh lena.** They can't sleep all night

...

Morning 7:30 pm when sun rises brightly Sachin n purvi both wake up with jerked. Purvi went towards bathroom. Sachin prepared breakfast.

After 20 min sachin went inside room to call purvi... Purvi get ready n dryer her wet hair. Sachin saw and lost again in her beauty. He moving closer to her n touched her wet shirt (from back). SAchin pulled her closer and he held her waist tightly. She looked him from mirror. they both wanted each other's love. he hold her shoulder and kissed on her neck then Sachin came in front of her and kissed her lip passionately. Purvi was being shy while sachin was starting to kiss her.. .

Purvi moving back and stopped due to wall she try to move but Sachin hold her hands with his fingers and hold her tightly and press them on wall and kiss her forehead and He hold her lips with his lips and kisses her passionately again. She also kiss him, after sometime they breathing badly then he kiss her neck, deep neck n bite it then he kissed her anywhere. She was shivering on his kiss.

And then unbuttoned her shirt and kiss her shoulder and remove her shirt completely and he took her to near the bed and both was fall on the bed. He move up and remove his clothes and purvi's too. He started to kissing purvi again she hold the bed sheet tightly and close her eyes. She was still shivering and blushing. He kiss and bite her upper body, kiss her stomach and belly and then he completely lying over her and kiss her lips again...She closed her eyes tightly . They hugged each other tightly and after some time they consummate their marriage and sleep silently in each other arm with A smile

...

 _ **SAME TIME At bureau**_

ACP: **8:30 ho Gaye ye sachin ko ab tak aa jana chahiye tha. Hamesha to bureau sabse pahle aata hai aaj kya ho Gaya . Phone bhi nahi utha rahe dono, ho kya gaya hai?**

Abhijeet: **kya hua sir itna tension me kyu ho?**

Acp: **are vo dcp talwar ki latak jayega abhi sir k upper, file nahi aayi time pe to, hazar kamiya nikal dega bureau me, Sachin ko bhi aaj hi laparwahi karni thi**

Abhijeet: **sir dcp sir 9 baje tak aayege, jab tak aa jayega sachin ho sakta hai kisi kam me ulajh gaye ho vo log,**

Acp: **are vo sab me samjh sakta hu par vo dcp ko kon samjhayega, aage hi purvi se to khar khaye betha rahta hai. Aise me use to or mauka mil jayega...**

ACP again **: ek kam karo shreya ko phone karo vo aate hue file collect kar legi unke ghar se, unhe kuch kam hai to vo late aa jaye phir, shreya ko bol do vo vese bhi 8:45-8:50 tak bureau aa hi jati hai, nikal gayi hogi ghar se abhi vo, yaha se sachin ka ghar jyada dur nahi hai vo leke aa jayegi file. Advocate Devki ko bhi aaj hi jana tha pune, daya ne bhi chutti le rakhi. Or upper se ye dono bhi ...Aaj to dcp KO mauka mila hua hai bureau me kamiya nikalne ka.**

Abhijeet: **ha sir vo to hai, vo kuch na kuch to bolege hi. Me shreya ko phone karta hu."** He Call shreya n inform about file. Shreya say **ok** n turn her scooty toward sachin's home

...

 _ **At sachvi home**_

Shreya ranged doorbell but no one response. She had a master key, she tried to unlock the door. And it's open. She keep her mobile in vibrate mode

She saw all the shoping stuff were scattered..She checked parking again: **gadiya bhi yahi pe hai darwaja bhi proper lock nahi** (this time sachin forgot to lock the door) **kuch problem to nahi ho gayi. Nahi to sachin sir time pe pahuch jate hai.** And she picked her gun from gun holder and walks slowly in house.

She hear little voice from sachvi room, she slowly move toward purvi's room.

N she shocked/surprised/embarrassed what she saw inside this room. She was victim of purvi's first consummation, she want to laugh, she wants to call tarika, and she confused what she does. Again shreya phone vibrate. Shreya slowly move outside the room

SHreya: **ha sir bus me pahuch hi gayi hu**

Abhijeet: **thik hai to file collect karo or jaldi aao. Or kya ho Gaya in dono ko kyu nahi aaye ye log aaj**

Shreya: **sir me abhi ghar k bahar hi pahuchi hu me andar jati hu phir bat karti unse, me call karti hu aapko bad me**

Abhijeet: **ok chalo bye, jaldi AA Jana file leke dcp bhi aata hi hoga**

Shreya: **ok sir.**

Shreya: **ab kya karu me. Andar ja nahi sakti n bina file k bureau bhi nahi ja sakti, me hall me dekhti hu file yahi kahi par ho to..**

She checked all places in hall but she didn't find any file. She was looking again toward sachvi room from outside and she saw there is a file on the tea table in the room, again She was gathered courage n slowly went toward this room she closed her eye and was attempt to pickup file and she succeed.

she saw both mobile in silent mode and then she saw an glance on sachvi, now they both were sleep peacefully, Suddenly she clicked a thought and she captured **sachvi pics and video** , Then SHE ran outside the room, and then home, locked this door again and laughed loudly

SHreya called abhijeet: **sir mujhe file mil gayi hai. Me bus AA rahi hu**

Abhijeet: **thik hai jaldi karo VO dcp aane wala hai uska call aa gaya hai, sachin or thik to hai na, phone kyu nahi utha rahe the vo log**

Shreya think n say: **yes sir vo unki mom ki tabiyat kuch kharab hai to vo aaj thoda late aayege n phone unke shayad silent pe the**

Abhijeet: **kya hua, ab kese hai vo**

Shreya: **sir sachin sir to unse Milne chale gaye the, purvi bhi bus ja hi rahi hai. Vese ab shayad thoda thik hai**

Abhijeet: **thik hai tum to aa jao jaldi. Accha rakhta hu**

 **...**

After 1 hour sachvi woke up n saw toward watch, its 9:45

Sachin: **o god itna late ho gaya bureau bhi jana hai,**

Purvi was still feeling shy. She covered hersef with fully blanket sachin look toward her and give a smile...

Sachin: **vese abhi jane ki iccha to nahi ho rahi but jana padega...**

After some time. they both get ready and moved toward bureau.

...

 _ **On the way,**_

sachin: **aaj tobreakfast bhi nahi ho paya n bureau k liye bhi late ho gayi** ." Purvi still blushing and thinking about that desires, that moments. She didn't reply anything

Sachin (in nervous tone): **purvi are u ok.**

Purvi (without seeing sachin): **yes sir**

Sachin: **yar ye sir bolna kab chodne wali ho**

purvi: **try karugi..**

Suddenly sachin pushed break: **oh shit vo file. Shit vo file dcp sir ko deni thi me bhul kese gaya,**

Sachin turned car again. At home they find that file anywhere but they didn't find, now both were tensed,

Sachin: **yar, di bahut naraj ho jayegi, or unhe bematlab dant bhi Sunni pad jayegi kya karu ab me.**

Purvi: **bureau chalke sir se mafi mang lete hai. Ab iske alawa kuch rasta nahi hai, di k paas uski soft copy hogi to bad me de dege unhe.**

 **...**

 _ **At bureau**_

Sachvi entered bureau, abhijeet saw them n move toward them: **kesi hai ab tumhari ma ki tabiyat, mere hisab se to aaj tum log leave leke unke sath time spend karo**

Sachin: **kya hua ma...** SHreya intruptted: **good morning sir, gM purvi"**

sachin : **good morning shreya, abhijeet** **sir aap kya kah rahe hai**

ACP sir entered bureau, sachin saw him and say: **sorry sir vo file me time pe...**

ACP: **are sachin tumhari ma ki tabiyat kharab thi phir bhi tumne file sahi time pe de di or kya chahiye.. Kher manao dcp k aane se pahle file yaha aa gayi, varna aaj Adv. devki ko kuch na kuch notice to jarur mil jata, dono me vese hi banti nahi..**

SAchin: **aap kya kah rahe hai file mil gayi but kab, matlab kisne di,**

SHreya: **sir vo purvi ne mujhe de di thi n me yaha leke aa gayi,**

Purvi: **mene.. Mene kab..**

Shreya: **purvi aaj bahut sara file work hai to hum complete kare, please**

Sachvi were confused. They both continue their works.

...

 _ **In lunch time**_

Sachin: **shreya purvi ne tumhe file kab de di, matlab purvi jaha tak dhyan hai tumse mili hi nahi, i mean purvi to mer...**

Shreya (making her face innocent): **sir me janti hu purvi aapke sath thi to phir mujhe sabko jake bol dena chahiye ki purvi aapke sath busy thi isliye vo file me chupchap utha layi**

Purvi (scared): **matlab, kya ka... khahna kya chahti ho... chupchap file utha li matlab tum ghar aayi thi**

Shreya: **ha aayi bhi or bahut kuch dekha bhi, but ye mujhe sabko batana chahiye kya?**

Purvi: **shreya tu, tu kisi ko kuch bhi nahi bolegi yar please,**

Sachin silently move toward for canteen. Shreya n purvi follow him and in canteen

Tarika: **hi shreya, kya bolna tha tujhe, call kiya, me aa hi nahi payi tu bata kya hua, kya batana tha,**

Purvi feeling very uncomfortable and literary she reached near to cry, she ran again inside the bureau building.

Tarika: i **se kya hua.**

Shreya: **kuch nahi, madam ne sachin sir ka sara udhaar chukka diya to rona aa raha h. Vese rahne de tarika use abhi kuch mat kahna varna meri dosti khtre me na pad jaye.**

Tarika: **matlab...**

Shreya: **are matlab.."** she saw tarika A pic. Tarika acted like faint,

Abhijeet: **tarika kya hua thik to ho na?**

Tarika: **ya am perfectly fine, abhijeeet bahut bhook lagi hai kuch kha le hum log chalo shreya,** n they passed smile each other.

...

Sachin eating food very fast because he was very hungry from the morning .

Nikhil: **sir aap ko lagta hai aaj bahut bhook lagi hui hai tabhi pankaj ki tarah khana kha rahe ho**

Sachin: **ha vo aaj subah nashta, chay kuch bhi nahi le paya tha to..**

Tarika: **Ahmmm, kyu sachin, aisa kyu hua**

Sachin avoid tarika's taunt and ask: **kya bat hai aapko dr. Saluke ne chutti de di,**

Shreya: **sir purvi ne kuch khaya subah se,**

sachin: **nahi.** Shreya look toward tarika.

Sachin looking everywhere n ask: **hai kaha vo?**

Shreya: **shayad bureau me, me abhi bula k lati hu,**

TArika: **1 min shreya tum rahne do sachin jao yar kese pati ho patni bhuki hai n tum khana kha rahe ho,** Sachin getup n leave canteen

...

 _ **In bureau**_

Purvi was head down on her desk . Sachin move toward her. Touched her shoulder. SAchin: **kya hua, bhookh nahi lagi kya, yaha pe...** (With tensed) **tum ro kyu rahi ho,**

Sachin: **1 min purvi subah Jo kuch bhi hua uske karan to nahi...**

Purvi: **nahi"** n she hugs sachin n crying badly, " **sir vo shreya ne sab dekha n ab vo sabko bata degi sab log pata nahi kyaa kya bolege,**

Sachin (smiled): **pagal ho kya tum itti si bat pe ro rahi ho, hum logo ki shadi ho chuki to itna ghabrane ki kya need hai or shadi k bad to sabko malum hai ye normal hai to kyu dar rahi ho,**

Purvi: **pata nahi but mujhe accha nahi lagega agar koi is bare me kuch bhi bolega.**

ACP who entered bureau recently saw purvi and sachin hugged each other, ACP with fake cough: **ye bureau hai koi hotal ya garden nahi hai**

Purvi pushed sachin n stood properly,

Acp (looking tears in purvi eyes): **kya hua sab thik to hai na, sachin tumhari ma ki tabiyat thik...**

Sachin: **yes sir, ab better hai..**

ACP: **aisa karte hai aaj hum sab unse milne chalte hai, devki ghar pe nahi hai to unhe accha lagegea.**

Sachin (with nervous voice): **na.. Nahi sir VO ab thik hai abhi unhe aaram hai . Ap log or kabhi aa jaiyega.**

ACP: **thik hai. Sachin aisa karo tum or purvi ghar chale jao, abhi vese bhi koi itna jaruri kam nahi hai to phir ghar hi chale jao .**

Sachin (after thought something): **ok sir. Kuch kam ho to aap inform kar Dena. Hum aa jayege.**

Purvi confused. Sachin asked her to leave for home. Purvi follow him.

Sachin started the car. Other side shreya n tarika saw sachin in car. Tarika: **are tum to lagta hai purvi KO lunch karwane bahar hi ja rahe ho, ACP sir se puch to lete**

Sachin: **puch liya, unhone permission bhi de di. and thank you shreya ye sab tumhari vajah se hi possible hua hai so thank you very much** and he drove away from bureau.

Shreya n tarika see each other n smiled

...

On the way Sachin: **To madam kaha chalna hai,**

Purvi: **sachin sir, aapko jhooth ka sath to nahi Dena chahiye tha, n vo ma ki bimaari ka bahana,**

Sachin: **accha baba sorry, mujhse galti ho gayi but ab tum batao kaha chlna h tumhe bhook lagi hai na** "n he kissed her cheek.

Purvi: **sir ye sab publicly nahi please. N ab ma ki bimari ka bahana liya hai Na aapne, to ab hum unse hi Milne chalege, vese bhi unke liye jo shoping ki thi vo bhi to dena hai unhe to ghar hi chalte hai.**

Sachin (slapped her forehead): **tum bhi yar, pure mood k kachre karna janti ho..**.

...

 _ **so finally SACHVI complete one phase of life... now its turn to daya and devki... but sachvi moment still going... so keep reading and enjoy the story**_

 _AND THANKS addictToREaD for review for each chapter..._

 _ **ya i taking DEVKI concept from bADTMIZ DIL...but still she is different...**_

 _ **hotel case is not telecast-ed in CID... sachvi is imaginary pair...**_

 _ **sorry for DAREYA.. but i can't edit that segment...,**_

 _ **and last yes sachin is adorable husband...**_

 _Thanks katiiy , ashwiniathval , DivaNims . Angel7811 , M... and all guest member..._


	14. EK RISHTA: ThE BOND of LOVE

_**AT haweli,**_

SAchVI entered haweli. Sachin's mother was going to in a room with turmeric paste, after seeing sachin, she scared then trying to be normal

SM: **kya bat hai beta aaj achanak se darshan kese de diye, bureau nahi Gaye aaj.**

Sachin: **gaya tha par leave le li aaj,socha aapke sath time spend karege**

SM (with jerk voice): **tum log bhi,... aisa karo tum log ghum ke aa jao aaj**

Purvi feel something strange: **ma, sab theek to hai na, aap aise ghabra kyu rahi hai**

SM: **haa beta, sab thik hai aisi koi bat nahi hai. Tum log ab aa hi gaye ho to khana khake hi Jana, abhi apne room me aaram karo thodi der.**

Purvi: **ye haldi ka lape kisliye sab thik to hai na, ma kya hua kuch bataiye.**

Suddenly daya came from room with tension: **vo use bahut dard ho rah..** " he saw sachin n stopped.

Sachin got tensed: **sir aap yaha pe.. sab thik hai na kya hua. Aap ne to aaj bureau ki leave li thi na or aap di ke room me..**. HE trying to entered the room. Daya stopped him,

Purvi: **kya hua hai ma, aap Hume ghar ka hissa manti hi nahi hai na.**

SM: **aisa nahi hai beta. Vo.. vo..**

Sachin (outburst): **VO kya ma, aap bataugi**

Daya: **aap Ander jaiye me batata hu.**

Daya ask to sit sachin n purvi. after that daya start: **kal me bureau se aa raha tha, tab dekha raste me kuch gunde devki ko gun point pe rakhe hue the or use dara dhamka rahe the, me vaha pe pahucha 3 logo ko mara but achanak se kisi ne mere sir pe war kiya or hosh nahi raha, phir se hosh aaya to dekha vo log devki ko...**

SAchin (with taers): **kya.. kya hua di ko**.

Daya: **un logo ne devki ko molest karne ki koshish ki thi, un sab logo ko k beech se devki ko le aaya, par un gundo ko nahi pakad saka, devki ko sambhalna jyada jaruri tha, raste me usse pucha kon the vo log,**

Purvi (with anger): **kon the vo log? unhone bataya, me un logo ko chodugi nahi...**

Daya (looking toward sachin): **use shaq hai ki ye gunde shayad tumhare baap ne bheje the kyuki kuch din pahle is ghar ko lekar devki or usme bahas hui thi.**

Sachin boiled in anger, he hit tea table tightly, (with teary eyes): **hamesha kahta tha us ghatiya insan se dur raho nahi suni meri, aaj bhugat liya. Nahi Sunna chahte ye log meri kabhi bhi,**

Purvi: **sir please! ...** She console sachn , **vo kesi hai ab."**

Daya: **thik to nahi kahuga per pahle se behtar hai, aaj bureau ki chutti bhi le li thi isi karan, nahi chahta tha tum logo ko ye baat malum pade, kyuki devki tum logo k samne nahi aana chahti, kal tumhara ghar pas me hi tha but devki ne mana kar diya vaha pe rokne k liye, vo tum logo k samne is haal me aana nahi chahti thi,**

Sachin: **mere ghar k pas matlab,**

Daya: **shayad vo tum logo k pas hi aayi thi kal, uske bad hi ye sab,,,,**

Sachin(with tears): **kyu nahi roka mene zid karke di KO, shit kyu nahi roka... me khud chodne chala jata, kyu kyu nahi kiya mene aisa... ye sab mere karan hua hai**

Purvi: **sir ...** sachin trying to enter room, daya pushed again: **pagal ho kya sachin, mana kiya na tumhe tum aisa koi kam nahi karoge jo devki ko hurt karre. Samjhe..**

Sachin didn't understand anything and hug daya sir. He crying badly: **me aaj tak apne pariwar k liye kuch bhi nahi kar paya kuch bhi nahi.. or to or unki koi madad bhi nahi kar paaya kabhi bhi nahi..**

Purvi saw first time sachin in this condition, she feel very bad. She asks to daya: **sir me andar ja sakti hu,**

DAya: **purvi mujhe nahi malum devki kya react karegi, use sach me aadat hi nahi h kisi ki sympathy lene ki... i think rahne do,**

SAchin: **nahi purvi. tum jao unhe dekho, unka dhyan rakho, me nahi ja sakta na tum to ja hi sakti ho,, please purvi tum jao, aaj agar tum yaha aane ki zid nahi karti to mujhe to kabhi malum bhi nahi padta...**

Daya: **purvi dekho soch samajh k Jana please...** Purvi thinking something and ask about sanchi.

Daya: **vo upper room me hai, vo bhi pareshan hai but himmat nahi hai devki k pas jane ki,**

Purvi called saanchi n say something in ears. She nodded

DAya: **karna kya chahti ho**

Purvi: **sir vo sb aap mujhpe chod dijiye sachin sir agar ye ansoo leke andar aana ho to please mat aaiyega or muh suja k bhi nahi.. 1dum normal dikhoge to shayad unhe taklif kum ho, janti hu mushkil hai but agar di ko thik dekhna chahte hot to plz...**

Sachin nodded just like a kid. He prays: **purvi sab thik kar Dena please."** Purvi collect all gift item n entered room

 **...**

Purvi saw devki. She was lying down on bed with close eyes, she saw some scratches on her hand n face.. SM asks to slowly, purvi indicated to stay calm.

PURVI: **di, "** devki opened eye with jerked and say: **purvi abhi yaha se chali jao.** then she turned other side

Purvi: **me ja rahi hu par aap mujhe bus ek bat bata do to meri help hogi me kal vo shoping pe gayi thi to sabke liye gift kharide the, mere hisab se blue colour aap pe suit hoga par sanchi kah rahi nahi hoga, even usko har gifts me kuch na kuch problem lag rahi, aap sabki choice janti hai to aap jyada ache se bata sakti hai. Please agar aap help kar de to, uske bad me chali jaugi, kisi ko nahi lagna chahiye ki meri choice acchi nahi hai to aap bata de to...**

dEvki turned and saw purvi again, SM was scared and indicated purvi to go outside.

DEvki (with a cold look): **kya layi ho?**

PURVI was start showing all items, Daya and SAchin was entered room.

SAnchi: **bhabhi mere hisab se ye bhaiya ke liye perfect gifts nahi hai**

Purvi: **aap hi bataiye di... ye acche hai ya nahi ab aap hi approval dijiye**

Sachin, sharda and daya looked each other. They were confused.

DEvki (fake strict tone): **purvi, bhagwan ne tumhe seriously ajooba bana k bheja hai na,** "purvi smile lightly

Sharda(SM): **jane do na devki bacchii hai abhi. Dheere dheere apne aap samajh AA jayegi,**

DEvki: **koi bacchii nahi hai ye, sab samajh hai isme, hum sabse jyada samjhdar hai,** (smile lightly toward purvi): **kya layi ho vese mere liye? Me bhi dekhu, mujhe suit hota hai ya nahi .**

PURVI (who succeed in her plan) happily say: **di aapke liye ye blue colour ka pathani salwar suit layi thi, aap pahan ke dekhna aappe bahut jachega, n ma k liye ye sari hope aap logo ko pasand aaye,**

Sanchi (after seeing sachin's watch) : **kya bhabhi is rakhi pe me apni 1st salary se bhaiya ko yahi watch gift dene wali thi**

Purvi: **pagal ho, rakhi pe bhaiyo se gift Lena chahiye na ki dena samjhe,**

Sanchi: **vo to hai but 1st salary ka bolke...vese** (with exited): **mere liye kya layi aap, bhaiya to kabhi kuch late nahi hope aap kuch accha layi ho**

purvi: **ha layi na...kuch boys k proposal photos...** she picked a denim and a top for shanchi,

Sanchi: **shee bhabhi aapne khud abhi shadi ki n mujhe jaldi tarka Dena chahti ho,** devki n sharda laughed daya also join them.

Purvi: **daya sir aapke liye bhi gift hai tshirts ka set n silver polishing braclate. But Sorry mujhe nahi malum tha aap yaha pe hai, nahi to yahi leke aa jati.**

Sachin was standing near door and watching all scenes, He was looking toward purvi.

SACHIn(in mind) **: purvi tumne Sabko khush kar diya h... nahi to me kya karta abhi di or ma pe frustration nikalta... unko or pareshan kar deta... but ...I love you purvi, I love u very much.**

DEvki looking toward sachin and say: **dur khade khade bhi purvi ki shakal nihar rahe ho, tumhe Kisi ne mana kiya hai pas aane k liye,"** Sachin entered slowly n smile lightly,

Devki: **Vese purvi tumne apni taraf se to gift de diya but sachin ne aaj tak kuch bhi nahi diya,**

Sachin: **bolo na kya chahiye?**

Sharda (with hapy tone): **tu to kuch mat de bus 1 hi gift kafi hai jo tu de dega to bahut khushi hogi,**

Sachin: **kya ma,**

Sharda (sit beside sanchi): **mujhe to is haweli k liye 1 pyara sa rajkumar chahiye**

Purvi felt that they are asking for the marriage of Sanchi. She say: **: ok done... pakka.**

Sachin (with shock) **: kya pakka.. pagal ho gayi ho samjh me bhi aaaya kya bole ye log,**

Devki n sanchi smiled, Daya: **lo ab to purvi bhi ready ho gayi**

Purvi: **isme kya problem hogi mujhe, sanchi ki shadi ke bad to 1 pyara sa rajkumar to aa hi jayega na ghar me,**

All laughed. Sachin : **ye bevkufo jesi harkte tum Jan bhuj k karti ho kya?**

Devki: **kese bat kar rahe ho usse, patni hai tumhari,**

Purvi (loudly to sachin): **isme bevkufo wali kya bat hai sir.**

Devki **: ek min. Ye sir bolne ki adat gayi nahi tumhari, kum se kum ghar pe to sir bolna chodo,**

Sanchi: **di, koi inhe publicly romance karte dekhega or us par bhabhi inhe sir bol degi then sab logo ko lagega 1 senior apni position ka najayaj fayda utha rha hai..Hai na di..** Devki stared sanchi, sanchi stopped, after heard this purvi looking toward downside.

Sharda: **purvi hum log sanchi ki shadi ki bat nahi kar rahe. Hume tum dono ki god me 1 nanha sa rajkumar chahiye vese rajkumari bhi chalegi**

daya teased sachin: **are hana sachin hum log bhi thak Gaye ye kam se, crime se, kum se kum 1 baby k AA Jane se use khilake hi humari thakan dur ho jaya karegi.**

Devki: **to sachin kab tak milega hume hamara gift...**

Now Purvi was feeling embarrassment. She thought in mind: **purvi kitni badi duffer hai tu...bina soche samjhe kuch bhi bol deti hai... aaj hi sab kuch hua hai or in sabko aaj hi good news ki confirmation chahiye.. God me bhi bina soche samjhe bol deti hu .**

Sachin saw purvi: **ok purvi ko koi problem nahi to phir mujhe kya problem ho sakti hai. Me to ready hu?**

Devki: **vese bhi mene daya se suna hai tumhe baccho ka khilane ka bada shok hai bureau me aaye har baccho se attached rahti ho to...**

Now Purvi was feeling more nervousness...

After some time, Devki saw purvi n smile: **thank you purvi, baby k liye nahi, baby k papa ki jindgi me aane k liye. Seriously we are very lucky jo tum is ghar me aayi.. Really, thank god mene tunhare chachu ka case liya** and she hugged purvi: **or ha tension lene ki need nahi hai, jab iccha ho tab hume gift de dena, hum log wait kar lege, jaldi nahi hai.**

Sachin saw devki's BACK SIDE, her neck was scratched.. Again he was feeling guilt

Sachin : **di aaj se aap log mere sath vaha us ghar me rahege.**

Devki understood n say: **to kisne kaha vaha rahugi to hadse nahi hoge, in bato se ghabrane ki jagah me un sab logo ka samna karna jyada pasand karugi,**

Sachin in little loud voice: **to kyu nahi arrest karwate aap log usko. Kyu nahi likhwayi FIR abhi tak uske khilaf, kyu use hamesha bachane ki koshish karte ho,**

DAYA: **sachin abhi in bato ko chodo. N ab devi mata aap bhi aram kariye. Hum log bahar chale..** (looking toward sharda) **: mujhe bahut bhook lag rahi hai to mujhe kuch khane ko milega,**

Sachin realised purvi was also hungry.. He said **: ha ma, vo purvi ne bhi aaj subah se kuch nahi khaya to use bhi serve kar do.**

Devki: **purvi ne kyu nahi khaya, 1min. Tum log bhi kam me itne busy rahte ho, aaj acp sir se bat karke rahugi me**

she dialled a number to called someone, devki: **hello acp sir,**

SAChin n purvi looked each other with fiery glance.

ACP: **ha bolo devki, aapne jo file bheji vo mil gayi mujhe.**

Devki: **sir please app log thoda sa working load kum nahi kar sakte kya, kum se kum in logo ko kane ka time to do, purvi ne subah se kuch nahi khaya... Abhi tak bhookhi bethi hai vo** Purvi want to say something but devki signed for stop

ACP: **yaha se load nahi hai devki. Actual me vo aaj shardaji ki tabiyat thodi down ho gayi to usi tension me shayad usne kuch khaya nahi.. bureau me bhi pareshan thi vo**

DEVki: **matlab... "** Sachin n purvi puzzled n looked again each other...

ACP: **vo aap to pune chali gayi, piche se shayad sharda ji ki tabiyat kharab ho gayi to sachin or purvi aaj unse milne chale gaye. Bureau bhi 11 baze tak aaye the dono .**

Devki (with confusion): **sorry sir VO me bhi na... kabhi kabhi kuch jyada hi gussa kar jati hu. Ok me rakhti hu.** She cut the phone with a angry look **.**

She looked sachin n purvi: **sachin bureau se chutti lene k or bhi bahane hai, ma ki tabiyat kharab ka bahana banaya tumne or purvi tumne bhi uska sath diya.**

Purvi scared (with scary tone): **di vo humne nahi ka..kaha vo..vo sab..**

Daya: **vo sab kya... sachin aaj tak tumne aisa kabhi bhi nahi kiya**

Devki (with a jerk): **1 min, tum log 11 baje tak bureau pahuche to vo file tumne itni late di, vo dcp meri jyada buri halat bana dega. ACP sir ne to kuch nahi kaha... file kab submit ki tum logo ne**

SACHIN: **vo shreya ne de di thi, subah ghar pe aake leke gayi vo,**

Devki: **thank god...**

Daya: **par tum logo ne ye bahana banaya kyu. Agar direct chutti mangte to bhi mil jati tum logo ko**

SHarda: **rahne do ab... hoti rahti hai aisi galtiya.. ye sanchi ne nahi kiya tha meri bimari ka bahana jab school me homework nahi kiya tha tab..**

Sanchi: **uske liye ghar pe di ne mujhe kitta danta bhi tha or to or 1 thappad bhi mari thi... accha hai me bahana karu to mar, aap log karo to koi kuch nahi bolega.**

Sachin n purvi looked each other, they confused now what to say in this matter.

Sanchi: **vese aap logo se ye ummed nahi thi aap log bhi ma ki bimari ka bahana banayege..**

Daya: **Sachin in sabki umeed nahi thi tumse.**

Purvi: **sir aap aisa kyu kah rahe hai.. sachin sir ki koi galti nahi hai.. sari galti us shreya ki hai usne jhoot bola ki ma bimar hai...**

Devki: **shreya,, ye kaha se beech me aa gayi.**

Daya (with strange tone) **: ye shreya k dimag me kya chalta rahta hai abhi phone laga ke puchta hu**

Purvi and sachin: **nahi sir!**

Sachin: **vo sir vo..**

DAYA: **ye vo vo kya laga rakha hai tumne..**

Devki confused about sachvi's behaviour. Suddenly she saw a RED MARK purvi's neck side... She understood something.

DEvki: **pahle in logo ko khana serve kar do ye bate to bad me bhi hoti rahegi. Sanchi ma ki madad karo jake."**

Sharda: **vohi to me kah rahi hu...** all leaved

 **...**

Devki called shreya: **hello shreya, free ho to bat karni hai**

Shreya: **ha aap boliye kya hua,**

Devki: **ACP sir k samne ma ki bimari bahana tumne banaya tha.**

Shreya (with nervous tone): **vo madam,, actual me vo.. me nahi chahti thi but achanak se muh se ye hi nikal gaya..**

Devki: **muh se nikal gaya aisa kya ho gaya jo tumhare muh se aisi baat nikal gayi..**

Shreya: **sorry madam, vo me nahi bata sakti vo actual me kuch situation hi aisi ho gayi thi.. Once again i m really very sorry**

DEvki (in mind): **1 advocate se koi kuch nahi chupa sakta, tum bhi nahi?**

Devki (Toward shreya): **mujhe DCP ka phone aaya tha usne bahut sunaya mujhe, 1 file dhang se submit nahi ki jati hai, galat file de di unko shayad. Sachin ko phone kiya to usne bola file tumne di, ACP sir ne bola sachin ki ma ki tabiyat kharab thi to shreya hi file leke aayi ghar se.. Tumhe sure hai sachin ki di Hui file hi tumne submit ki.**

SHreya: **sorry madam, mujhe kisi ne kuch nahi bataya is bare me ,, ha vo file mene hi submit ki thi**

DEvki: **sachin ki di hui file hi submit ki hai na..**

Shreya: **madam me khud hi file utha k leke aayi thi vo rastogi case title hi tha file ka... shayad kuch confusion ho gaya hoga**

DEvki: **tumne uthayi matlab sachin ne nahi di file...**

SHreya: **nahi..**

DEvki: **nahi matlab tumhe sachin se puchna to chahiye tha na 1 bar,**

SHreya: **madam vo so rahe the..**

Devki: **so rahe the means sote hue insan ko jagaya ja sakta hai ... aaj meri band bajte-2 bachi hai u know, tum itni laparwah kese ho sakti ho, sachin ko puchna to chahiye tha tumhe**

Shreya: **sorry madam.. but unhe me jaga nahi sakti thi vo purvi k sath involve the n aise me unhe kese disturb karti.. pahli bar to purvi apne dar se khuli uspar me or unke samne aa jati**

DEVKI (hide her laugh with shock): **apne dar se khuli matlab... purvi darti hai sachin se**

SHreya: **nahi sachin sir se nahi, relat... Vo actual me shadi se pahle usne tarika ko...** (suddenly shreya felt about what she saying).. **..1 min madam aap... sorry aap... purvi ko kuch mat kahna please madam! agar use malum pada ki mene apko bataya to vo mujhse seriously dosti tod degi.. Madam please aap nahi batayegi na**

DEvki: **its ok.. Nahi bataugi but purvi seriously darti hai..,**

SHreya: **ya ab tak to darti thi,, ab aage ka pata nahi.. Madam sorry mere karan apko dant padi**

Devki: **me majak kar rahi thi aisa kuch nahi hua bus 1 advocate se tum bate chipa rahi thi, vo sahan nahi hua.. Sorry from my side and don't worry, me purvi ko kuch nahi bataugi.**

SHreya: **oooooh... thanks madam.. Bye.**

Devki think **: purvi sach me darti hai,, kyu, pagal hai vo bhi, kahi sachin ne uske sath... nahi me aisa kese soch sakti hu... but itne dino me kya unke beech me kuch nahi hua...** and closed her eyes.

...

After lunch, daya stopped sachin: **yar kitna gussa dikha rahe ho ander... abhi pahle meri bate dhyan se suno,** sharda sit beside sachin..

Purvi (in mind): **ye sir kahi phir se shuru na ho jaye ma ki bimari ko leke.. Me andar hi chali jati hu .**

Purvi entered devki's room.. Devki opened her eyes.

DEvki: **purvi betho, actual me aaj tak work k karan tumse kabhi bhi bat karna hi nahi hua..**

Purvi confused but she sit beside devki..

Devki: **ye batao kesi chal rahi tumhari life. Sachin gussa to nahi hota tumpe**

Purvi (with a confused tone): **shadi se pahle hote the... shadi k bad bhi kabhi kabhi thoda gusssa aaya.. but phir bhi polite hi rahte jyadatar.**

DEvki: **baba ne jo ma ke sath kiya tha uske bad dar hi lagta hai kahi sachin tumhare sath...**

Purvi: **nahi di, aisa kuch bhi nahi hai.. Even sachin sir to bahut acche hai...**

DEvki: **phir ye nishan?** she open her shirt's first button, touched her red mark..

Purvi saw this bite and thought: **ye kab hua, god mujhe malum bhi nahi pada.**

Devki: **sachin ne kahi tumhare sath...**

Purvi: **nahi di, unhone mere sath aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya... even aaj tak to unhone mujhe us intention se touch bhi nahi kiya tha..**

 **Devki (with mischief tone): iska matlab aaj kiya, 1 min kahi is karan hi to tumne bhabhi ki bimari jhoota bahana kiya ho, n phas gaye to shreya pe nam laga rahe ho..**

Purvi was feeling shyness and she saw toward downside..: **di.. voo... hum logo ne...nahi**

Devki: **are baba chodo, me mazak kar rahi hu, vese agar seriously sachin kabhi bhi pareshan kare to tum mere pas aake complain kar sakti ho...**

Purvi smiled and then they continue their conversation **with a new bond.**

...

SO friends.. ihope you enjoyed this segment... keep reading and don't worry you will read sachvi segment in most of chapters..

thanks all to reviews...

katiiy i think you liked daya devki as apair..

And someone review me to add emotional drama, **yes you can read a emotional drama after few chappy...i**


	15. BESHARAM

_**after noon,...same day in haweli..**_

Sachin, daya, Sharda entered devki's room

Sharda: **ye lo ye to aaram se soye hue hai, mujhe laga devki purvi ko kuch bol na de, tum logo ke bahane ki vajah se**

Sachin (looked purvi face): **sote hue kitni pyari lagti hai**

Daya: **are wah majnu miya, ab tumhe vo sote hue pyari lagne lag gayi**

SAchin (feel embarrass): **me... me di ki bat kar raha hu**

Daya: **ha samajh gaya tumhari bhavnao ko, vese chalo ab me bhi chalta hu.. Purvi devki ko handle karna sikh gayi hai shayad. Bureau me jata hu ab...**

SHarda: **ruk jate aaj, vese bhi chutti to li hui hai na**

Daya: **bus. Ab sachin bhi aa gaya h.. Vaha bureau me bechara abhijeet akela hoga... vese shreya se puch bhi luga ki bimari wala jhoot kyu bola**

SAchin: **sir rahne do na, ab ho gaya so ho gaya, aap ghar pe jake aaram kariye aaj, vese bhi aap chuttiya bahut kum lete hai to,**

Daya: **dekhta hu.. Abhi to chalta hu... good bye,, devi mata ka dhyan rakhiyega aap log... me call karta rahuga**

Sharda: **thik hai... namste..** Daya leaved

Sachin (slowly); **agar unhone shreya se pucha to shreya bata na de... vese bata degi to bhi kya fark padta hai kuch galat to kiya nahi..**.

SHarda (confusedly): **kya badbad kar raha akela... dimag to thikane hai na**

Sachin: **ha ma VO me bus kam k bare me soch raha tha**

Sharda: **tujhe kam k alawa kuch or nazar aata hai"** she leaved for kitchen

...

Sachin smiled and look toward purvi and devki...

Sachin saw purvi's open shirt button, again he was feeling desires for purvi..

HE coming slowly and touched her lips and then neck line slowly... PURVi felt something strange n turn herself to other side

Sachin (in mind): **yar kitna sougi... neend kitni aati tumhe** Again he was tried to moved purvi.. After some time purvi turned sachin's side

Sachin smiled and unbutton her second button, Sachin saw her lips, and tried to kiss her lips slowly. Sanchi entered room..

Sanchi (with evil smile) loudly: **kya chal raha hai bhaiya. Bhabhi ko sote hue bhi nahi chodte kya aap**

Devki and purvi was waked with jerk... Sharda also entered in room..

Purvi saw sachin and then herself... She felt embarrassment in front of all and ran toward bathroom..

Devki: **matalab is besharam ki himmat itni bad gayi ki mere rahte hue bhi shuru ho gaya..**

Sachin: **nahi vo aisa nahi hai jesa aap log samajh rahe ho.. VO purvi k muh pe kida chal raha tha to bus use hata raha tha par ye sanchi bhi pata nahi kya sochti rahti hai**

Devki: **yaha pe kida... me man hi nahi sakti... monthly paste control karwati hu samjhe.. mujhe to 1 bhi kida nahi dikha siway tumhare..**

All smiled ... sachin: **vo me room me jata hu purane saman bhi dekh leta hu konse abhi use aa sakte hai..** he leaved room as soon as possible...

Purvi inside bathroom: ye sir bhi Na ... thoda sa control nahi kar sakte the... o my god sabne pata nahi kya dekha hoga... kya soch rahe hoge sab log, me bahar kese niklu... godddddd sachin sir kyu fansa diya mujhe yaha pe...

Devki (from outside): **purvi bahar aa jao. Khatra tal chukka hai** " Purvi came again slowly. She confused what to say...

Sanchi: **bhaiya KO pahle Kisi ladki k liye itna addicted nahi dekha. Ma vo to shadi k liye bhi bol rahe the na meri junior hai... kese shadi karu... mujhe nahi karni shadi..but ab to usi junior k sath hi sab kuch..**

DEVKI: **sanchi jyada dimag chalana sehat k liye hanikarak hota hai."** PURvi 's eyes feel with tears.

Devki: **purvi pagal ho kya. Is tarah ki bato pe ansoo aate dekh accha nahi lagata mujhe... ye sab hua to bhi kya.. tum logo ko Official right dilwaye hai after-all ye sab karne ke**

PURVI (in mind): **khud to bhag gaye yaha se... Mujhe sabse Sunna pad raha hai...**

Sharda: **are chodo na tum log bhi...jise sunna chahiye vo to bhag gaya yaha se, vese aaj sham tak yahi rukne ka vichar hai na**

Devki: **nahi agar in logo ko bahar jana ho to bhi koi problem nahi**

Purvi: **aisi koi bat nahi .. hum yahi pe hai** All smile. After some time

Purvi: **di aap un logo ke khilaf koi action...**

Devki: **abhi to pata nahi... par us joshi ko or mr. Kedar (sachin father) ko ab jawab dena jaruri ho gaya hai...**

Purvi: **joshi kon**

Devki: **hai ek businessmen jo is haweli ko kharidna chahta hai, is karan hi baba...** she stopped. sanchi felt sad and she was lost in thought.

Purvi: **Sanchi kya hua...**

Sanchi: **kuch nahi vo me... bus soch rahi thi**

PUrvi: **kya**

Sanchi(became normal): **BHabhi aapne sabke room dekhe mera room dekha hi nahi, aaiye Na me aapko dikhti hu... Shadi k pahle or bad me bhi aap bahut jaldi me the to abhi chalo..**

Purvi: **ok. Chalo** " Devki nodded then they leaved

...

Sachin saw from stairs that purvi was coming with sanchi... He thinks something and call sanchi from his room

Sachin: **sanchiiii.**

Sanchi and purvi entered sachvi's room, Sanchi: **yes bro... boliye**

Sachin: **mera 1 chota sa kam karegi. Vo mera mobile me shayad neeche hi bhul aaya or mujhe daya sir se bat karni hai tu leke aana.**

Sanchi: **ye lo mera phone, bat karlo**

SAchin: **are mujhe usme se kuch documents ki detail batani hai ... please leke aana**

Sanchi: **apna kam khud karna chahiye.**.

Sachin join his hand behind from purvi: **please thodi der ka kam hai.. ja na**

Sanchi (with evil smile): **accha badle me mujhe kya milega.**

Sachin: **kuch bhi.. Par mobbbbileee leke aa ja..**

Sanchi: **ok deal... phir me jati hu.. bhabhi aap gawah h.** She again move downstairs ..

...

Purvi: **Aisa kya impotant doc aa gaya.. i mean aaj to ACp sir ne bola kuch important kam bhi nahi h**

Sachin: **bahut important hai aaj complete nahi kiya to bahut badi problem ho jayegi...** sachin closed the door

Purvi: **matlab..,"** suddenly sachin pulled her... and hold her in his arms tightly...

Purvi: **sachin sir aap kya kar rahe hai koi bhi aa jayega**

Sachin: **darwaja band hai,, aane wala pahle knock karega.** HE pushed her toward bed, Purvi fell on the bed, Sachin lay down over her ...

Purvi(with shyness): **sir aapne pahle mujhe niche bhi fasa diya or ab phir se... sanchi aati hi hogi mob leke**

Sachin (kiss her cheeks): **vo abhi nahi aayegi sweetheart... or me to 1 rasm hi puri kar raha hu**

Purvi: **kesi rasm?**

SAchin: **us ghar me grah pravesh hua or is ghar me bhi, first night i mean its first day.. us ghar me manaya to is ghar me bhi to...** he gave her a evil smile..

Purvi: **Sach... pl... Please idhar nahi ... di or bulayege niche tab...**

Sachin: **to bol dena... Abhi me apne PAti k sath busy hu**

PUrvi: **sach..** " but she couldn't completing her santence because sachin locked her lips tightly with his lips...

PUrvi closed her eyes.. sachin started kissing to each part of purvi... And after that they were again spend a erotic time with each other..

...

 _ **In evening, in dining room**_

Devki: **kya hua in logo ko neeche aana bhi hai ya gappe hi marni hai,... sanchiiiii... sachin tum log neeche aa rahe ho na aaj, khane ka bhi time hone wala hai**

Sanchi entered in dining room: **aa gayi di bus vo office ka work hi kar rahi thi.. kal meri important meating hai..**

SHarda: **tu office ka work kar rahi thi... to purvi kya.. or use kyu nahi leke aayi neeche...**

SAnchi: **me kese leke aau. BHabhi bhaiya k sath unke room me hai... so sad yaha pe aake bhi mere sath nahi ruki vo..**

Devki: **vo tab se sachin k sath hai.**

Sanchi: **yes di.** Her mobile blinked... She was read some msg and gets tensed: **ohh shitttttttt**

Devki: **kya hua tujhe**

Sanchi: **kuch bhi nahi vo meri meeting... vo.. vo..cancel ho gayi .. i mean thodi late hai... me bhabhi ko bula k layiii** and she ran toward sachin room

Sharda: **ise kya ho jata hai kabhi kabhi... sachin ki tarah ye bhi kam k piche pagal na ho jaye**

...

 _ **At sachvi room**_

Purvi open her eyes. She looked toward sachin. He was in deep sleep. Purvi kissed his forehead and said: **i love you.**.

She hears some noise from window side, behind curtain: **I love u too.**

Purvi shocked... n wear her shirt as soon as possible... but someone came front side from curtain...

Purvi covered pillow herself n shout: **sachinnnn sir...**

Stranger also shocked to saw them n hide again behind curtain and joined his hand again and again in front of purvi.. Purvi confused..

Sachin (with sleepy tone): **kya hua purvi.. kuch pareshani hai kya.. thik to ho na**

Purvi: **ha.. vo bus aise hi sapna dekh liya...**

Suddenly sanchi knocked the door: **Bhabhi... app logo ko dinner pe bula rahi hai di...**

Sachin: **o god dinner time ho gaya... me washroom hoke aata hu.**. n he was wear his cloth: **Aa rahe hai sanchi bus 2 min..**

Purvi also wear all clothes and saw toward window... And picked her gun from drawer and went toward curtain..

PUrvi put gun on stranger and say: **kon ho tum, kya kar rahe ho yaha pe**

Man: **banduk ha.. Hata lo please bandook wali bhabhii...** **me aapko bad me sab bata duga... please abhi bade bhaiya KO jane dijiye... nahi to vo meri chatni bana dege mar mar k** and hide again behind curtain

Sachin exit from bathroom: **purvi, neeche chale... gun k sath kya kar rahi ho..**

Purvi: **kuch nahi bus vo ise ander hi rakh rahi thi.. yaha pe chodna riski ho sakta hai..**

SAchin: **chalo phir...**

Purvi: **aap chaliye me aayi vo washroom me jana hai..**

Sachin: **me bhi chalu sath me...** (Someone coughed very slowly)

Purvi: **sir pleaseeeeeeeeee...**

Sachin: **mazak kar raha tha.. aa jana neeche"** he opened the door.

Sanchi entered room quickly. Sanchi: **sab thik hai na**...

Sachin: **kyu.. tu yaha hamari jasusi karne aayi hai chal lab neeche.**

Sanchi: **haan... Chalo chalte hai, bhabhi chalo.. .**

Purvi: **sanchi tum log chalo me aa rahi hu..**

Sanchi: **me bhabhi k sath aati hu bhaiya...** and she saw every corner in room. Purvi noticed.

After sachin exit: **kise dund rahi ho sanchi**

SAnchi: **nahi to k... kisi ko nahi, aa...aap ko kuch kam tha**

Purvi pulled that man behind from curtain: **kahi ise to nahi...** sanchi shocked and closed the door with thud voice

Man: **hi bandook wali bhabhi.. i m JJ... jayant joshi...**

Purvi: **is ghar se kya lena dena hai tumhara.. or yaha pe kese pahuche..**

JJ: **actual me me humesha yahi se aata hu.. Backside se yaha pe aana easy rahta hai..or mera lena dena.**..

Purvi: **sanchi se hai**

JJ: **wah bhabhi aap kitti gr8 ho.. n kitti acchi bhi.. is ghar me aaj tak aap hi mujhe samjh payi ho.**

Purvi: **matlab..**

JJ: **matlaab vo abhi jo aapke sath soye hue the.. vo mujhse chidte hai... actual me mene collage me sacnchi ki ragging li thi.. or isne ghar pe aake complaint kar di, bhai inspector jo thahra or bahan vakil... bus tab se iski di or us aadmi ko mujhse chid ho gayi... pure collage k samne jordar jhapad mar diya tha mujhe bade bhaiya ne.. di to bar bar mujhe court me le jane ki jid karne lag gayi..**

 **1 sal bad mujhe sanchi acchi lagne lag gayi or usko me ... but na iski himmat hai na meri ki hum log ghar me kisi se bat kare.. mujhe 3 sal ho gaye aise hi milne aana padta hai... yaha se just samne sanchi ka room hai. To yaha se vaha shift ho jata hu... mujhe nahi malum tha ki aaj bade bhaiya yaha pe mil jayege.**

Purvi: **sanchi tum pagal ho gayi ho sir ko choti choti bat pe gussa aata hai or uspe iske bare me malum pada to...**

JJ: **aap bhaiya ki wife hi ho na.. vese hona to chahiye tabhi to vo aapko bathroom sath me chalne ka offer de rahe the... to bhi aap unko sir bulati ho.. amazing.. vese bade bhaisahab kisi ladki se aise bat kar sakte socha nahi tha? Vese aap itni hot ho ki koi bhi aisi bat..**

Purvi again put gun on his head: **ye faltu ki bate mere sath karna mat.. varna yaha se kaha pe gayab ho jaoge pata bhi nahi padega..**

JJ: **are me to bus majak kar raha tha... sorry ... vese abhi me kya karu..**. SAnchi looked toward purvi.

Purvi: **jese aaye ho vese chale jao.. abhi agar sachin sir ko malum pada to problem ho jayegi tumhe bhi or sanchi ko bhi..**

JJ (with flying kiss toward sanchi): **okk byee... so sad hum kal milte hai** and he exit from window

Purvi sit on bed. sanchi: **bhabhi aap kisi ko kuch nahi batayegi please..**

Purvi: **to kab tak aise hi milne ka irada hai...**

Sanchi: **pata nahi. But abhi sabko batana matlab or tension ho jana**

Purvi: **tum pyar karti ho na usse to sab tumhari bat samjhege**

SAnchi: **me karti hu.. but jayant ke liye koi ghar me ha nahi bolega.. or abhi to bilkul bhi nahi**

Purvi: **aisa kyu lag raha tumhe.**

Sanchi: **vo pa k karan...**

Purvi: **matlab...**

Sanchi: **jayant ke papa or pa k sath mile hue hai.. pa is ghar ko isliye hatiyana chahte hai kyuki ghar uske papa ko bech de... n abhi di pe vo attack bhi... she became to cry**

Sanchi: **mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha bhabhi.. jay ne bhi apne papa se bat karne ki koshish ki is deal ko cancel karne ke liye...badle me use bhi dant hi mili... me kya karu... me jayant ko chodna bhi nahi chahti n di ko bhi hurt nahi karna chahti hu**

Purvi: **sochna...**

Suddenly devki again call: **sanchiiiii.. neeche aana hai na ya nahi.**

Purvi: **abhi to neeche chalo... bad me dekhege kya karna... abhi is bat ko kuch din yahi pa rahne dete hai... or ha 1 bat or... me jab bhi is ghar me aau usko pahle hi inform kar dena is raste se na aaye... me sach me aaj use goli mar deti..**

Sanchi (with smile): **ok bhabhi...** They leave.

After dinner sachvi planned to stay in home with family for 2 days...

 **...**

HEY ALL, thanks for the review : **i know that you want dareya as a pair... but i tried something new... so please don't mind... in my next story... i will tried to write on dareya...**

again mansi : **nikya means nikhil-shreya? Or something else...**

 **If it is nikhil-shreya then I can update a new story but in this story it's not possible... Because I introduced nivam for shreya and you read about nivaam and sshreya after 15th chapter...it means after 1 day...**


	16. AKELE HUM AKELE TUM

Purvi became slowly more Possessive and concern for sachin and her new family. Shreya and tarika was always teasing her. after some day sachin was applied for vacation. ACP allotted them vacation for honeymoon. They enjoyed every moment on their vacations... After honeymoon, tarika was remind again about movie and shopping but now this time sachin broke her deal. He came mall with abhjeet because he wanted to spend more time with purvi.. tarika and shreya yelled on sachin but abhijeet and purvi also took favour of sachin... and their so called deal was broke by sachin...

there Devki registered FIR against kedar and joshi... they got bail after a warning. All continued their life happily... Sachvi were happily began her new life... purvi slowly open up with her new phase of life...

...

 _ **After 5 month passed**_

 _ **AT bureau**_

Purvi checking some files suddenly sachin came from behind and hug her tightly...

Purvi: **sachin.. ye bureau hai... yaha pe nahi please .**

SAchin: **ok to phir ghar chalte hai vese bhi aaj kuch kam to hai nahi** he was trying to kiss her

PUrvi: **abhi tak hum log kittni chuttiya le chuke hai... DCP sir ko malum pada to gayi nokri hum logo ki..** She pushed sachin AND went toward other team..

Sachin became sad... All staff was busy in chit-chat and work...

...

ACP entered in bureau.. All wish: **good noon sir.**

ACP: **good noon, shreya purvi jaywanti.. Tum tino cabin me aao...** all was confused

They came inside... ACP: **aaj se thik 2 mahine bad 1 campaign ho rah hai womens k right k liye. 1 tarah se bol do 1 new branch WOMENSERA open ho rahi hai.. Isme womens se related har cases, unki halat, unke sudhar, par focus kiya kiya jayega... sabse intresting fact... isme female officers ki post important rahegi.. Kyuki ladkiya apni bate unko jyada acche se bata pati hai.**

SHreya: **wow. That's good.. sir off course hum bhi join karna chahege**

Purvi: **yes sir... ye bahut accha muaka hai hum sab k liye.. sab ladkiyo k liye..**

ACP: **ha hai to... But uske liye 1 special team banayi jayegi... Bangalore me is team ka selection hoga.. 3 din bad... 3 din bad tum logo ko jana rahega iske interview ke liye..ye manlo 1 exam hai ... tumhe har feild me test dena hoga so jo jitne points gain karega use usi bases pe select karege to me chahta hu yaha Mumbai branch se tum tino Bangalore jao..**

Jaywanti: **achha hai sir.. Vahaa pe hum log ghum bhi lege n exam me select hoke bhi aa jayege.**

ACP: **tum logo ko apne gusse pe kabu rakhne ki jarurat hai bus...** jaywanti nodded

PURVI (thinking) n say: **sir kitne din k liye Jana hoga... or kon kon jayega**

SHReya (smile): **kyu purvi kuch kam hai tujhe yaha pe..**

ACP: **tum 3no hi jaoge bus... Kyuki me nahi chahta sabko lage ki tum male officers pe dependent ho.. Or sirf 2 week ki bat hai... uske bad vapsi tum logo ki**

PURVI (in mind): **2 week kese rahugi me bina sach ... oh shit male officers bhi nahi jayege... kyu ...**

Shreya: **kya hua purvi tu chalegi na.** Purvi was looking toward shreya with anger

ACP: **sach me mujhe viswas hai tum tino select ho jaogi... or ha 1 bat or DcP k hisab se agar hamari team ka performance best raha.. to vo 3no me se jiska bhi performance best raha use 2 level pe promote kar dege..**

JAywanti: **kya sacchi me phir to hum 3no hi vaha se best performance ka khitab leke aayege dekh lena..**

ACP shreya jaywanti smiled but purvi was feeling sad...

...

Shreya told all team about womensera campaign.

Abhijeet: **matlab ye DCP finally kuch to accha kam karega.**

Tarika: **how unlucky ... me is team ka hissa nahi ban rahi hu**

DAYA: **o madam ji aap vese bhi mummy banne wali ho to aap na bano to hi accha hai..** _(yes tarika is pregnant before 3 month)_

All laughed, sachin noticed purvi WAS SAD...

Sachin: **kya hua purvi. tum khush nahi ho. Yar itni acchi bat hai**

Shreya: **ahm ahm... vo kya hai na sachin sir aapke bina use 2 week rahna padega to use accha nahi laga raha**

Abhijeet: **to usme kya, sachin bhi sath me chala jayega,**

Shreya: **vohi to problem hai, male officers ko jana allowed nahi hai...**

PUrvi went toward her desk... Sachin became also sad... he came toward purvi and tried to explain her about all benefits of this campaign

Purvi (hugged sachin very tightly): **mujhe nahi jana banglore. Aapke bina vaha kese rahugi me.. yaha par hum log subah sham sath rahte vaha pe to 1 min k liye bhi nahi..**

SAchin: **itti si bat.. Phone hai na hum 1 dusre se contact me rahege video chat karege...** (Slowly) **tum chaho to mere sath online bhi sab kuch...**

Purvi(looking toward all officers): **shiii sachin... sab log yahi pe hai n aap aisi bate..**

Sachin: **tum jao yar dekhna sab log tumpe proud feel karege.. and we believe tum log kuch bahut accha hi karke aaoge...** Purvi hugged again sachin...

...

After 2 day mid night, _ **in Sachvi room**_

Sachin: **purvi, really bahut miss karuga tumhe**

purvi put her head on his chest and hug tightly: **me too.** **Kash ye din bahut jaldi nikal jaye .**

Sachin: **flight 8 baze ki hai na, dhyan rakhna raste me... apna**

Purvi: **sachin mujhe kuch bhi accha nahi lag raha**

Sachin: **don't worry bus 2 week, uske bad hum log sath me hi hai... Bus tum jaldi se AA jao .**

They talked all night; early morning devki and sharda also came home. All did breakfast together. And wished purvi to happy journey..

...

 _ **At airport**_

Purvi was sobbing... sachin consoled her.. Pankaj was trying to laugh purvi.

Pankaj: **purvi tum vaha se liye mere liye kuch accha khane ko lana...**

JAywanti: **HAAna hum log to waha tumhare liye shoping karne hi ja rahe hai**

PAnkaj: **tumse Kisi ne kuch kaha. Apna muh band rakha karo .**

SHreya: **hum log ander chale nahi to flight miss ho jayegi..."** PUrvi hugged sachin tightly.

after wishing good bye, they went inside the airport

Sachin (in mind): **jaldi aana purvi... me tumhara intzaar karuga... i love you very much..**

In flight, purvi was sitiing silently... shreya and jaywati was trying to bring smile on her face. After few hours they reached Bangalore

...

 _ **At banglore In a hotel room,**_

purvi dialled sachin number, and she started talk to him.

Shreya to jaywanti: **ye to busy ho gayi. Tum chal rahi ho, neeche thoda ghum k aate h .**

Jaywanti: **vo shreya mera pet thoda kharab ho raha hai me aati hu thodi der se.**

Shreya: o **k, abhi tarika ko hona tha, kum se kum vo mujhe company to deti.. ye dono bor karke rakh degi mujhe**

SHreya entered in elevator... when She exit from the elevator, a man bumped into him.

SHreya: **dekh k chaliye...** Man stared her

SHreya: **ghur kya rahe ho? Hosh me to ho na...**

Man: **aapko mene pahle kahi pe dekha hai, aapka nam?**

Shreya: **kyu.. Tum jese majnuo KO bahut thik kiya hai so please don't try to be over smart.**

MAn: **bahut kuch sikhne ki jarurat hai aapko ,** and he entered in lift.

Shreya (shouted): **meaning kya hai tumhara... hello.. Mr...**

Shreya: **kya ho gaya hai. subah se purvi ka muh fula hua hai, jaywanti ka pet kharab or ab ye.. Hope aage ka din accha rahe**

...

In evening, purvi jaywanti and shreya were talking about tasks... Room bell rang

Purvi: **me dekhti hu.**

Waiter: **madam aap sab ko neeche ground me bulaya hai**

purvi: **ok abhi aate hai.**

...

 _ **In A ground**_

A officer: **hello i m inspector shah welcome all officers.. aap sab logo ko malum hai hum log yaha pr kyu aaye h**

Shreya purvi and jaywanti sit in third raw's corner SIDE.

Shreya (slowly) to purvi: **is open place pe ye aise hotel me task ki meeting rakhege, aise to ho gaya ye campaign.. Safety nam ki cheez nahi hai yaha pe..** Suddenly she saw that lift man was staring her from behind..

Shreya: **what happened, any problem"** shreya stood from her place.

Shreya: **or yaha pe kar kya...**

INS. Shah: **ye lijiye hum logo k beech is campaign k 2nd head Mr nivam viswas bhi aa chuke hai jo hum sabko lead karege. Aap abhi tak sabse kum age ke senior ATS officers ki list me top pe hai. or kitni hi bar hamare desh ko antanki hamlo se bhi bachaya hai, WE salute him.** All stood up from place and clapped... shreya confused..

That man walked towards stage: **hello, everyone.. How's u all.. i m senior officer nivam viswas.. n kuch bhi kahu usse pahle me aap sab logo ko ye jarur puchna chahuga.. aap log is place, is hotal ke bare me kitna jante hai. Anyone know about this.. "**

Purvi remembered about sachin's word: **purvi jis hotel me ruki hui ho vo hamesha 500 security guards se ghira hua hai..but aise lagta koi ordinary hotel ho or us hotal ke aas pas ki place me sirf officers hi aa sakte hai or unknown person to koi bhi nahi.. aap us hotel k aas pas bhi rahoge to camra turant aapke face ko deduct karke bata dega ki us aadmi ka koi criminal record hai bhi ya nahi..**

Purvi stood up, and said whatever sachin told her. and felt proud on sachin..

nivam (think something): **good one aap to lagta hai yaha k bare me pahle se hi full inquiry leke aayi h, so its mean yaha pe agar10 log bhi is meeting ki bato ko sunege to bhi koi nuksan nahi h**

Shreya (in mind): **ye or officer, mene bhi aate se panga mole le liya, or ye purvi mujhe nahi bata sakti thi din bhar se sachin sir ke sath busy thi.. o god hope aage koi problem na ho**

nivam: **And agar me aap logo se aapke nam puchu to koi problem to nahi hogi,**

All: **no sir...**

nivam: **good one, so first we welcome our senior who is head of this event n who want to start WOMENSERA our senior crime inspector, secrete commando, a fame ngo member, a iconic lady... what u think about her, Inspector EVe.**

Suddenly a lady officer came in garden with some securities guard. She stopped all securities and moved toward satge... All stood and saw her... She was 40-45 year old lady. she was looking very beautiful with a confident face, She was wearing a short shirt on a denim, glasses and a high heel. And 2-3 guns was hanging in her dress..

Purvi: **inka sirf aaj tak nam suna hai 1 bhi pic bhi nahi dekhi aaj tak kahi par bhi nahi"**

Shreya: **ye officer hai but kitni sweet hai or look fashionable hai ekdum**

Jaywanti: **hope ye selection me bhi utni hi sweet ho, Eve ye kesa naam hai sir adam k jamane se aayi hai kya ye..**

nivam kissed eve's cheek n then they sit,

Shreya: **aisi harkate karke hi is post par pahucha hoga.**

Purvi: **shut-up yar**

Eve: **me aap sab logo ko jyada bore nahi karugi, bus logo se sidha insist karti hu aap log yaha pe jis work k liye aaye h uske liye pure dedicate rahe... Kyuki ye hi dedication aage bahut si aurto ladkiyo ki jindgi ko bachayega.. n now you all recollect your batches n your interview timing chart.. Bus aaj sham ko me aap logo se aap k abhi tak kiye hue womens k liye jitne bhi chote mote kam ho vo sab janna chahugi.** Then they start all conversation

Eve checked a record and say: **yaha pe CCTV aapke purane records batata hai. 1 record mere samne aaya hai, a officer, shot a man who beating her wife on the road, what's name,**

Purvi, shreya, jaywanti looked each other. JAYWANTI: **purvi tu to gayi lagta h**."Eve announced the name: **junior inspector purvi** Purvi stood up,

Eve: **tell me the reason of shoot, jaha tak bat hai agr samne wale k hath me hatiyar na ho to shoot karne ka koi right hi nahi hai**

Purvi: **i don't know, but i can't tolerate any man who insulted women. N VO to uski wife thi, shadi kar li to kya use pitne ka right mil gaya. Agar vo insan apni patni k sath itna junglee ho sakta hai to or ladkiyo k sath to pata nahi kya karega..**

Eve: **tumhe dar nahi lag raha is record k karan tumhe yaha se nikala bhi ja sakta h..**

Purvi: **no problem madam. Aisa ho chukka hai or Agar yaha se nikal bhi diya jaye to koi problem nahi .. me mere leve par sabke liye kuch na kuch karti rahugi**

Eve discussed with other team...

Shreya: **purvi, yar ACP sir naraj ho jayege, kese reply de rahi hai tu"** purvi avoid her..

Eve: **ok purvi sit down.. We talk later.. n ya one more thing, its not only for u, its for all "please don't call me madam. Inspector Eve ya EVE bhi kahoge to mujhe khushi hogi .**

Jaywanti (slowly): **budape me jawani fut rahi...** After dinner they went towards room.

...

Purvi: **sun me thodi der terrace pe hoke aati hu,**

Shreya: **sidhe sidhe bol, todi der sachin sir se akele bat karna chahti hu**

Purvi: **samjh gayi na ja abhi so ja.** purvi went towad terrace

...

 _ **On the roof,**_

Purvi: **hello, busy ho?**

Sachin: **yes bahut."**

Purvi: **kyu kya kar rahe ho ?"**

Sachin: **meri bibi ki yado me khoya hua hu, u know vo bahut sundar h n hot yar itni hot hai ki bus mil jaye to uske sath kuch bhi kar du.**

Purvi: **afsos ab kya hoga aapka,**

Sachin: **hona kya hai, ab bus apni bibi ki pics dekh rahe h... acchi wali bhi or hot wali bhi, but u know ye meri becheniyo ko or bada rahi h**

Purvi: **so cheap sachin... aap bus mujhe us karan hi miss kar rahe,**

Sachin: **hmm mujhe to lagta hai is waqt to tum bhi mujhe us karan hi miss kar rahi ho..**

Purvi (with shy): **sachin please... aisi bate mat karo me phone kat dugi** suddenly she hear some footstep

...

It's Eve who recently came on the roof. Eve: **oho aap bhi yahi hai.. Itni rat ko sab sona pasand karte hai, subah jaldi jagna hai shayad**

Purvi: **yes madam, i mean EVE, VO me bhi sone hi ja rahi thi**

Eve: **kisi se bate ho rahi phone pe,**

Purvi: **ha vo,, me...**

Eve: **its ok mene clarification nahi manga.. Continue...** she went other side

Sachin: **kon hai,**

Purvi: **VO head officer, Eve nam hai, unke bare me pada hua hai but mili aaj pahli bar**

SAchin: **kya... kya vo tumhari leader hai, me janta hu unhe acche se ... even chota tha tab se kai bar unke ghar me aa ja chukka hu..**

Purvi: **kuch bhi**

SAchin: **kya kuch bhi, mere best friend ki mom hai nahi januga kya unhe**

Purvi: **ab aapka best friend kaha se aa gaya...**

Shreya (shout) from behind: **yar kitna bor kar rahi h tu vaha neeche jaywanti bhi.. Chal Na abhi sir se bate bad me kar Lena...**

Eve turned: **kya bat hai, dosto pe pura haq jama sakte h... and purvi, i am really shocked... tum is waqt bhi apne office me bate kar rahi ho, Acp praduman ki team member ho na.. unki team ko workaholic hone ki bahut gandi adat padi hui h...**

Shreya: **vo sir se bat kar rahi par...**.

Purvi interrupted her and cut the phone: **Aap acp sir ko janti hai,**

Eve: **ACP sir, sirf unko nahi purani puri team ko janti hu. Abhijeet, daya, sachin, dr. Saluke, bus new staff se parichay nahi ho paya tha,, vese mene suna h vaha records tut gaye hai,**

Purvi: **matlab...**

EVE: **i mean abhijeet ne shadi kar li hai.**

SHreya with smile: **yes mad... EVEEE.. Actual me to vo papa bhi banne wale hai and ab to kisi or ko bhi no. Lagane ki jaldi hogi.** She looked toward purvi

EVe: **really,,, n next number kon lagane wala hai .**

Suddenly NIVAM entered: **AaP yaha pe kya kar rahi hai, me aapko har jagah dund raha tha.** ( Looking toward purvi) **mujhe aisa lag raha hai mene aap dono ko kahi dekha hua hai...**

SHreya: **not again please.. hum log chale purvi**

Eve : **Ok good night girls.. i think aap logo ko so jana chahiye kal jaldi uthna hai.** Purvi n shreya also move down for their room.

...

SHreya: **itni rat ko bhi usko chain nahi... i think seriously un dono k beech kuch chal raha ho.**

 _ **In room entrance,**_ Purvi: **chup kar.. kuch bhi sochegi kya...soja chupchap**

Shreya: **are purvi mujhe 1 bat or karni thi tujhse agar tu thande, shant dimag se sune to,**

Purvi: **ab kya hua...**

Shreya: **VO devki madam unka kya irada hai aage ka**

Purvi: **matlab, me samjhi nahi**

Shreya: **tune 1 bat note ki hai kya, vo or d...daya sir jab bhi sath me rahte hai to bahut khush rahte hai**

Purvi: **ya kyuki VO bahut acche dost h**

Shreya: **or ye dosti agar aage bad jaye to.. i mean vo dono shadi..**

Purvi: **pagal ho gayi hai kya, dimag kharab ho gaya hai tera or ye bat tu bol rahi h, kitna pyar karti h daya sir se.**

Shreya: **ha par daya sir hamare rishte ko kabhi accept nahi karege to is karan kya vo jindgi bhar aise hi jiyege... and devki ji... vo bhi kab tak apne us pariwar ko sambhalegi... kya unhe haq nahi apni nayi jindgi shuru karne ka.**

Purvi think deeply, say: s **hreya so ja abhi hume subah jaldi uthna hai, good night.** Shreya asleep, but now purvi think about daya and devki

...

After 2 week, shreya and purvi was qualified each round and NIVAM and shreya always taunted each other. Shreya was saw always nivam and eve in one room, and she was sure about her doubt. nivam always taunt shreya because she was always ready to fighting with him.. Eve strongly wanted PUrvi and shreya in this team because she was impressed with them.. Jaywanti disquallified in intelligence round... but she was also continue team as supportive staff

After all task, Eve asked purvi in final segment: **agar tumhare samne tumhare apne ki jaan khatre me ho n dusri taraf 200 logo ki jindgiya khatre me ho,, 200 to jyada h ok sirf 25-50 logo ki jindgi ka sawal ho to kise choose karogi,**

Purvi thaught and smiled: **madam.. i choosed 25 persons.**

Eve: **kyu tumhare apne important nahi hai..**

Purvi: **hai but mere apne is kabil hai ki vo apne aap bacha sakte hai or jo aisa nahi kar sakte unhe bachane k liye meri baki team hai to me un 25 ya 200 logo pe focus karugi.**

EVe: **itna viswash hai apni team pe**

Purvi: **yes.. khud se bhi jyada**

Eve: **i m totally impressed with u. really mujhe 1 aise hi member ki need thi... so wait for results... good bye... vese me bhi kal Mumbai k liye hi nikal rahi hu vahi milte hai hum...**

Purvi smiled... **she also wanted to reached Mumbai as soon as possible.. Because of sachin, because of devki** (in this days shreya filled her mind with new topics)

...

SO how's it... and if you want to suggest me something please suggest..

i knew my grammer is so poor... but i think you understood all story... so keep reading...for next track..


	17. A lost Warrior

_**After 2 week, the trio were returning for Mumbai..**_

 _ **In flight**_

Jaywanti: **mujhe 1 bat aaj tak samajh nahi aayi inko ladna hai na to dimag kyu chahiye.. Question to aise puch rahe the jese school me exam de rahe ho**

Shreya: **don't worry jaywanti... baki k task to tune acche se kiye to ye 1 nahi kiya to chalta hai...she sitting uncomfortably...**

Purvi: **kya hua tujhe**

SHreya: **hona kya vohi monthly problem.. Thanks god is campaign days me kuch nahi hua..** Purvi smiled,

Shreya: **vese purvi agar tera time bhi aaj aa gaya to phir sachin sir or 4 din ki duri**

Purvi hit shreya: **kuch bhi bolti hai kya tu...**

Shreya: **vese hai kab** and she winked purvi...

PUrvi: **ammmmmmm. Last ... yar work me itna busy hu ki time ka dhyan hi nahi hai**

jaywanti: **work me ya sachin sir me**

Purvi: **Mujhse jyada to tum log sachin me interested dikhayi dete ho, jab dekho unki bare me puchte rahte ho..**

Purvi closed eyes and think about time: **last to... yad aaya vo abhijeet sir ne jab tarika ki pregnancy ki new sunayi thi.. yes..**

She open her eyes with jerked... **Purvi: 1 min..."**

Shreya : **kya hua...**

Purvi (with strange tone): **ku.. kuch nahi**

She again closed her eyes and start to thinking again. **aaj 3 mahine ho gaye us bat ko. Matlab... kahi me bhi to nahi god .. nahi aisa kese ho sakta hai mene itne task kiye kuch bhi to nahi hua mujhe**

She looked toward shreya, again she closed her eyes **but vo lab pe lasho ki badbu jyada aana , lash ko dekhte se ajeeb lagna, achanak se sir dukhna, chakkar jese feel.. me bhi kya soch rahi hu aisa kese ...ho sakta hai bahut jyada thakan k karan.. parso ground me strachting k waqt pet dukha achanak se... matlab... o god kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha.. ye sach hai.. agar ye sach hua to..**

SHE think again: **To tension ki kya bat hai purvi suddnally she smiled agar aisa hua to ku 6-7 mahine bad mere pas bhi 1 sweet sa baby rahega... sachin or mere pyar ki nishani . Jispar sirf mera adhikar hoga.. Use n kisi NGO me bhejna padega Na hi kahi or... vo hamesha mere pas rahega... life long... mujhe mumma bulayega... o goddddddd" in excitement she shout: yes yes yes...**

SHreya and jaywanti and other passanger saw toward purvi.. **shreya: kya hua, pagal ho gayi kya,**

Purvi: **hmmm mujhe Mumbai pahuchna hai jaldi se jaldi**

SHreya: **kyu madam itni jaldi kyu hai..**

Purvi: **1 bar Mumbai pahuch jau sab confirm kar lu phir tujhe batati hu**

SHreya: **tu daya sir devki mam k bare me soch rahi hai kya...**

Purvi: **hmmmm ... ha ... hahaha,** SHE smiled and kissed tightly on shreya's cheek, Shreya n jaywanti confused...

jaywanti slowly: **sachin sir se dur rahne ke karan iske dimag par gahra asar pada hai...sarak Gayi hai ye... bach k rahna shreya isse...**

Shreya smiled and saw toward purvi.. Eve also sat in same flight behind some seat ... She wasw also shocked about purvi's behaviour..

...

After getting off flight

Outside the flight, purvi: **jaldi se bahar chalo... i m...**

Shreya: **yar shanti rakh chal rahe hai...** Suddenly they heard firing...

Some terrorist entered airport... They shout: **koi bhi apni jagah se hila to mar dalege 1-1 ko.** All passenger were shocked.

EVE: **kon hooo tum. kya chahiye tum logo ko.**

A terrorist (gun point on her head): **jyada Chu... Chapad ki to yahi pe bhun dege tumhe... SAb log 1 side ho jao** ...a women's 5 month child start crying...

1 terr.: **chup Kara ise Varna ise abhi bhun dalege**

Purvi get angry: **us bacche ko kya samajh me aa raha hai use kyu target kar rahe ho.**.

2 terr: **chup beth ja jyada hoshiyari nahi... hume hamare aadmi jail se bahar chahiye... hume 1 bar vo mil gaye uske bad sabko chod dege to airport manager: abhi isi waqt hamari baat karao government se nahi to bahut bura hoga... yah ape mojud har shaksh ki lash milegi..**

Purvi shreya jaywanti looked at each other. Eve was indicated them to calm down, they were stood one side in peoples. SHreya, purvi saw nivam in the group of people...

NIVAM (Slowly): **sath me rahke kam karege to inpe kabu pa sakte hai.**.. **Afterall ye 5 log hi hai..**

JAywati: **5 jinke hath me stain guns hai Jo 1 bar me sabko bhun de**

Eve: **hatiyaro se nahi dimag se lada jata miss J**

Purvi: **karna kya hai**

NIVAM: **1-1 karke thodi thodi distance pe khade ho jao.. ho sake to in criminals k pas.. baki k logo ko bhi dhere dheere bolo ki vo sab mere now bolne par jhook jaye.. n usi waqt bade dhyan se hume un par attack bolna hoga.. Agar tum log kar pao to..**

Purvi: **sure we do it.**

NIVAM: **Ok then moved it..**

After half hour all 5 officer spread this msg into all peoples. And all is waiting for a indication

...

 _ **Outside the airport:**_

All Cid team, n all other police team, ATS officer was gathered out side... They were confused, what to do now... Sachin was in tension to thinking about purvi...

Suddenly he and one ATS officer think about something. sachin to ACP: **sir government ki lapar-wahi kabhi kabhi hamre kam aa sakti hai**

ACP: **matlab.**..

Sachin: **Sir Airport k runway side ki wall k beech me kuch ped hai jo direct hume airport tak pahuch sakte hai**

Acp: **pagal ho gaye ho kitna khatra hai isme..me kese permission de sakta hut um logo ko.. ye kam mera nahi hai**

Sachin: **sir Ander kuch ho gaya to vo me nahi sahan kar pauga**

Acp: **karna kya chahte ho**

Sachin: **mujhe bus 3-4 logo ki team ki jarurat hai..**

Acp: **dekho sachin tumhari laparwahi k karan ander mojund 150 logo ki jan na chali jaye.**

SAchin: **or sir aise kab tak intzar kar sakte hai**

ACP: **tum mujhse permission kese mang sakte ho sachin..**

Sachin: **sir bharosa rakhiye, me yah kam secretly karna chahta hu please sir...**

ACP: **kisi ko malum nahi padna chahiye tum log andar ja rahe ho**

Sachin: **sure sir..** and sachin start his vehicle and went away with a small team (sachin, daya, 2-3 ats officer)

...

 _ **In airport**_

Terrorist: **aadha ghanta ho gaya koi responce nahi... ab agar 15 min me hamare sawalo k jabab n aaye to hum 1-1 ko marna shuru kar degge** All scared

nivamr indicate purvi, shreya, eve and jaywanti . He shouted: **nowwwwwwwwwwwwww**

All lay down on the ground and the team attacked on terrorist. Suddenly Terrorist started firing, but nivam shreya and jaywanti was succeeding to stole the gun...

Purvi was hit terrorist nose.. But suddenly the terrorist pulled 5 month child from his mother and put gun on his head... the woman started to cry

She angrily hit harder on his private part.. He was shaken by the sudden attack the baby thrown in the air which was caught by the purvi

Purvi saw that child which was laughing with cute smile... purvi lost in his cute smile and She also gave smile in return

Suddenly that terrorist hit 2-3 time purvi's stomach from gun butt... Purvi fallen down, She could not bear the pain and she started to cry...

As the terrorist started firing on the purvi and just then Shreya nivam bullets fired at that terrorist. Other side just that time sachin and the team entered at location... sachin saw all incident and He also started firing on terrorists then he shout: **purvi..**

nivam went toward ATS team. Sachin shreya jaywanti eve ran toward purvi, purvi was half unconscious: **sachi...**

Sachin was shocked, He held her tight and tried to wakup her: **purvi purvi... utho please utho**

EvE was shocked to saw sachin cry... She raised in her arms and ran outside airport... He brought her into the ambulance And asked the driver to the hospital

...

 _ **After 1 hour:**_

All were standing outside ICU..

SHreya cried: **VO jaldi se jaldi Mumbai pahuchna chahti thi... but vo aise pahuchegi? Pagal ho rahi flight me... pata nahi kya ho gaya tha use... or abhii... vo thik to ho jayegi na tarika..**

DEvki, sharda entered hospital. They saw sachin was sat silently in a corner with head down

Devki was sat beside sachin: **sachin use kuch nahi hoga... kitni himmat hai usme... abhi hansti hui khadi ho jayegi or apni bato se hume hansayegi dekhna**

SAchin: **di agr use ho gaya to...**

Devki: **kuch nahi hoga mera dil kahta hai**

Suddenly ICU open, doctor Came outside. Sachin ran toward doctor. SAchin: **vo thik hai na use uch nahi hua.**

Dr.: **dekhiye unhe 3 goliya lag chuki hai...or abhi hum operation shuru nahi kar PAYE hai.**

Sachin (shout): **shuru nahi kar PAYE matlab... aap log kar kya rahe hai**

Abhjit: **doctor Kya hua.**

Dr.: **Pahle hume is form pe sign chahiye unke pati k..**

DAya: **matlab. Vo ek officer hai or aap log uske ilaz me bhi ye formality dund rahe hai.**

Dr.: **sorry but aap logo ko shayad malum hai ya nahi.. She is pregnant.. n goliya bhi pet pe hi lagi hai.. Hume abortion k liye permission chahiye** ALL was shocked... Sharda devki sachin were suddenly moved back side

Tarika: **ye aap kya kah rahe hai doc. Aapko kuch galatfahmi..**

Dr.: **Nahi koi galat fahmi nahi ... embryo ko 2-2.5 mahine ho gaye hai... agar aap logo ne jaldi nahi ki to patient ki jaan ko or khatra ho jayega**

SAchin started to cry badly then he immediately took the form and signed on form.

Sachin: **aap log purvi ko bachaiye kese bhi karke ... use kuch nahi hona chahiye use kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye.**

Icu again closed. Tarika: **do dhai mahine, no way.. Usne bataya kyu nahi..**

Shreya: **use khud kko shayad malum nahi tha. Mene flight me pucha usse.. 1 min ... tarika usse mene pucha uske bad hi vo achanak se khush ho gayi 1 dum paglo jese react kar rahi thi.. vo use shayad malum pad gaya. Vo bar bar bol, rahi thi Mumbai pahuchana, sachin sir se bat, o god...**

Tarika: **vo 2 mahine se ajeeb behave kar rahi thi but mujhe laga sachin k karan...**

Sachin heard and walked away from them... again he sat in corner. Devki and sharda also cried for purvi And prayed to God for her recovery.. All team was become sad...

Eve goes near devki: **purvi or sachin...**

Devki: **husband wife hai... Apko card bhi to bheja tha unki shadi ka... bahut khush the vo log.. Abhi to 1 sal bhi nahi hua tha unki shadi ko.. Or ye sab...**

Eve: **purvi bahut brave hai.. Us bacche k liye usne apni jindgi khatre me dal di.**

DEvki (with tears): **brave, vo har kisi ko hansana janti hai. har kisi k gum dur karna janti hai.. Sachin ko to usne pura badal k rakh diya** (in crying tone) **: agar use kuch ho gaya to pura pariwar tut jayega,, sab bikhar jayega...** and she started to cry..

DAya: **devki, pure parivar ko tumne sambhala hai , or aaj tum hi agar rone lag gayi to kon sambhalega inhe.. Himmat rakho, mera dil kahta hai use kuch nahi hoga. Dekhna abhi thodi der me Hume vo icu se bahar milegi**

ACP entered in hospital, ACP to daya: **Ab purvi kesi h?**

Tarika: **abhi ka pata nahi, but ab dar lag raha hai vo hosh me aayegi to bhi thik rahegi kya?**

ACP: **matlab.**

Abhijeet: **tarika vo bahut jald theek ho jayegi vo humse dur rah hi nahi sakti..**

ABhijeet told ACP about purvi's health.. ACP heared and sat on bench with a shock... All was waiting outside ICU..

After 1 hour, DR came outside: **opration ho gaya hai. Par jab tak unhe hosh nahi aata hum log kuch nahi kah sakte... Hosh me aane k bad bhi unhe rest ki jarurat rahegi so unhe neend k injection diye jayege..**

Abhijeet: **vo thik hai na.. Use koi problem to nahi..**

DR. **Sab kuch hosh me aane k bad depand karta h . tab tak intzaar karna hoga aap logo ko**

Sachin heard to the doctor, and then again he was lost in that moment which he was spent with her. all team was also thinking about purvi..

...

I know that its too saddy..and short... So now, **what will happen after coming to purvi in senses..**

. and thanks all for encouraging me to write this.. so please keep reading...

Once again for mansi:... **Nivam is imaginary character... But Iqbal Khan (as a nivam) and janvi (shreya) worked together in choona hai aasma... Inki story kisi show se resemble nahi hai...**

 **And jj is... ... Suspense... please keep reaDing to know more about jayant joshi ...**


	18. A new beginning

_**After 4 hour In a hospital room,**_

SHreya was sat beside purvi. She was thinking about her. Devki, sharda, Tarika and jaywanti were also present here.

Sachin was still siting corner at outside with hidden face. Abhijeet, Pankaj and freddy sat beside sachin to console him, But sachin was nothing reacted.

Daya (entered room): **tarika, shreya, jaywanti tum log ghar jao, aaram karo purvi k hosh me aane par me tum logo ko inform kar duga.. Vese bhi shreya or jaywanti tum dono ki bhi halat bhi jyada thik nahi hai .**

SHreya: **jab tak purvi KO hosh nahi aayega me kahi nahi jaugi**

TArika: **me bhi nahi jane wali hu,**

jaywanti: **me bhi kya karugi ghar jake..**

DAya: **hum logo ne hospital me bheed laga rakhi h, bus isiliye kah raha hu.**

Nurse (entered inside): **patient ke pas kon rukne wala hai.. Unki kuch dawaiya hai jo samjhana hai.**

Shreya, tarika, Devki all with one voice: **me ruk rahi hu, aap bataiye.**

Nurse: **maf kijiye, jyada se jyada 2 log ruk sakte hai usse jyada hospital me rukna allowed nahi hai.**

Daya: **bus karo tum sab, me kah raha hu ..**. There was some movement in purvi's face and hands

Daya: **purvi! purvi tum theek ho,**

Nurse: **1 min thahriye me doc. Ko call karti hu . vo abhi check kar lege patient ko..** purvi was saying something slowly,

Shreya: **purvi, bol kya bolna hai tu thik...**

Tarika: **shreya, abhi usse bat mat kar...use hosh aane de..**

Purvi (in pain, half conscious): **sachi... Mumbai jana... bat karni...**

Tarika (with tear): **hope purvi us bat ko leke jyada tension na le, vo normal rahe**

Shreya (cry): **kyu nahi pahuchi me purvi k pas time se... kyu me distance pe thi..**

Daya: **iske samne aise rona ho to please jao yaha se... and tarika ab tum tension leke apni tabiyat bhi kharab karogi kya ?**

Purvi again: **sach.. sir plea..**

SHarda: **me sachin ko bula k lati hu, ye doctor Bhi pata nahi kab aayege**

Outside the room nurse to abhijeet and all: **patient ko hosh aa raha hai me doctor ko call karke bula rahi hu abhi..**.Sachin heard this n ran toward room,

In room Purvi (in some unconsciousness): **please mujhe...**

Devki: **purvi, sachin AA raha hai abhi tum aaram karo**

Purvi open her eye slowly.. She saw devki and shreya tarika and Ask: **sachi.. kah...**

Devki: **dekho tum aaram karo, ma gayi hai use bulane, jyada mat bolo..**

Purvi (think about all old incidents) and say: **di aap ko malum hai me... sachin ... . di mujhe aisa**

TArika: **purvi abhi tu aaram kar hum bad me bat karege..**

Purvi: **tarika.. mujhe tujhse bhi milna tha.. mujhe test karw... me.. mujhe aisa lag raha me maaa...**

Suddenly she heared voice of bullets in mind and she rememberd all incidents again, She try to ignore n say again: **vo aap di... aap logo ko gift chahiye th...**

SAchin entered room: **purvi.. Purvi tum thik ho**

Purvi saw sachin, and tried to sit but shreya and tarika were hold her and instructed to sleep,

Purvi: **sachin aap papa banne...** again She felt some pain in her stomach.. She hold her stomach and say: **sachin aap pa...** SAchin hold her.

Sachin was seeing her continually but didn't say anything.. He feel very bad, He want to cry.. but he heard Whatever she wanted to say

DAya: **ye doctor kyu nahi aaya abhi**

Purvi: **tarika mujhe test karw...** again she heard firing in her mind and remind cute face of baby,

purvi ask to shreya: **shreya, vo baccha thik to hai na, use kuch..**

SHreya: **Sab thik hai, kisi ko kuch nahi hua purvi.. tu thik ho ja ab**

Purvi: **shre, me tujhe flight me batane wali thi..** Again she was feeling pain in her stomach, Toward tarika: t **arika mujhe itna pain ho raha hai kyu...**

Purvi saw sharda: **ma aap dadi banne wal...** but now she was feeling a fear in her heart.. she felt that She lost something

DAya: **me abhi doctor ko bulake aata hu.** He leaved room. Abhijeet was outside already there.. daya started to cry silently..

 _ **In room**_

Purvi (with tear): **Tarika sab thik hai na, me thik hu na.. Mera baccha.. di...**

SHreya (hide tears) **: purvi abhi tu so ja... Hum bad me bat karege**

Purvi: **mujhe.. abhi karni... me sachin... sachin ... mujhe vaha pucha tha ... camp me.. me kise choose karugi..**

Sachin (with straight tone): **purvi ab bus karo.. so jao.**

Purvi: **meri bat su... mene logo ko choose kiya... mene kaha... mere apne khud apne aap ko sav... but ise (touch her stomach), isse to me hi save karti... mene... mene mar diya.. Ise... important nahi ye mere liye...**

Devki: **purvi pagal mat bano or chupchap let jao...**

Purvi (with tear): i **killed... murder... i can't save... and she started to cry badly... She asked to all about her child: SAchin mujhe mera baccha mil jayega na... i want... doc ko bolo vo check kare shayad vo thik hai, use kuch nahi hua na... sachin mujhe banglore nahi jana tha.. Mujhe nahi jana chahiye tha... i need my child... mujhe vo chahiye...** she was losting her senses again

EVE who came recently in room, SHE saw Purvi condition ... She heard whatever she said... and she was also feeling some guilt for that question And she went from hospital.

Doctor enters Room: **aapko mana kiya inse kyada bate mat karna...**

Doctor injecting her... and now she was in deep sleep . Sachin sat beside her and started to cry...

Devki indicated to all for exit... all exit from room...

After long discussion ... DEVKi daya and sachin decide to stay in hospital... all went toward home with sad heart

 _ **After 4 days...**_

Purvi was regain her health but she was still Thinking about all incident and She was crying again and again... sachin consoled her... Purvi stopped talking to all except sachin.. She was blaming always herself for kill her child.

After doctor discharged purvi,

Devki (in hospital parking): **sachin abhi kuch din ghar chalo, sabke sath rahegi to shayad sab kuch bhul jaye.**

Sachin: **nahi di abhi sirf me rahna chahta hu purvi k sath.. aap sab logo ko dekhti hai to phir roti hai ki usne aap logo k sapno ko tod diiya.. me chahta hu thode din hum log akele rahe.. uske bad vo chahe to me use aap logo ke pas leke aa jauga.**

Devki: **jesa tunmhe thik lage.. kuch jarurat ho to bula lena.**

Daya: **sachin ek bar phir soch lo,**

Sachin: **mene soch liya.**

All went toward their places

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi home**_

Sachin **: purvi ab tum aaram karo or kuch bhi khane ki iccha ho to mujhe batana, me tumhare liye 1 se badke 1 dish banauga.**

Purvi: **aapko mujhpe gusssa nahi aa raha, mene aapke bacch..**

Sachin (calm tone): **purvi ye sab tumhare karan nahi hua... is sab ke jimmedar sirf vo terrorist hai or koi nahi.. na tum, na shreya na koi or..**

Purvi: **sachin kya vo kabhi bhi hamari zindgi me nahi aayega**

Sachin: **kisne bola.. tum puri tarah se thik ho jao,, hum phir se try karege.**

Purvi: **sachin mera man nahi lag raha**

Sachin: **itni si bat, chalo hum ice cream khane chalte ... vaha pe beth k dher sari bate karege and aisa karte hai hum log iske bad KIDs home me jayege or vaha pe sab baccho k sath khub masti karege... vese bhi tumhe bhi bunty or sab baccho mile hue time ho Gaya hai na.** (yes you know bunty na.. ACP's nanha dost)

After that they were spend all the day with children..

 _ **After 10 days,**_

purvi ask sachin: **sachin me bureau join kar lu yaha ghar pe man nahi lagta.**

Sachin saw her: **sure jab tumhari marzi ho, ha par abhi jyada hectic schedule nahi... bus file works...**

Purvi: **ok to aaj se hi chalu aapke sath,**

Sachin: **kyu nahi..**

 **...**

 _ **In bureau:**_

all saw purvi, Purvi was looking toward everyone. She gave a little smile to all and walked toward her desk. She remembered again all incidents but she controlled herself and started working ...

ACP **entered bureau with DCP... ACP surprise to saw purvi in the bureau**

DCP: **ACP ye kya h tum to kah rahe the purvi chutti pe h.**

ACp try to explain but dcp interrupted: **samajh gaya tumhe aaj tak promotion nahi mila to tumne socha kisi or ko kese lene du**

All confused, Abhijeet: **kise promotion mil raha h**

DCP: **me to kahta tha ek din ye kuch Na kuch jarur karegi par meri koi sunta kaha h. Ye sab mere karan hua mene ise aage badne ka moka diya,**

ACP (slowly): **AApke karan to abhi tak ye branch hi band ho gayi hoti.**

DCP: **kuch bola tumne... Vese purvi tumhare liye 1 acchi khabar hai**

DAya: **kya hua sir kya khabar leke aaye.** DCP walked toward purvi, purvi had stood in its place

DCP: **ha to me kah raha tha WOMENSERA audition me hamari team se jaywanti, shreya or purvi ka selection ho gaya, jesa ki mene kaha tha promotion duga.. to vaha pe sabse best perform kiya hai purvi ne or shreya 2sre no par hai.. to aaj se purvi 1 level aage promote ki jati hai bajao sab to or ise EVe ne apni team me top officers ki list me rakha hai...**

All clapped with joy, but purvi saw everyone with a blank look. Purvi: **sir mujhe koi promotion nahi chahiye na hi koi leadership. Aap shreya ko meri place de sakte hai. me yahi theek hu .**

DCP (with lil anger): **pagal ho kya, is promotion k liye sab marte hai or tum kah rahi ho nahi. Mera naam dubane k piche pade ho sab k sab**

SACHIn: **purvi ye to khushi ki bat hai... tum mana kyu kar...**

Purvi: **sachin ye promotion mujhe jo khokar mil raha...is post pe rahke mujhe koi proud feel nahi hoga.**

ACP: **purvi, ye khona or pana chalta hai par beta is post pe aake tum or logo ko unki zindgiya khone se bacha sakti ho, socho tum hazaro ladkiyo ko 1 nayi zindgi dogi..**

PUrvi: **or kisi ki jindgi le li mene is karan..**

ACP: **purvi tum is post ko accept karogi kyuki me chahta hu**

DCP: **me kuch nahi janta me promotion letter vapas nahi kar raha. Me nahi chahta iske alawa ye post kisi or k hath me jaye... ise tumhe accept karna padega that's my order** And DCP gave this letter to ACP **ACP samjha lo ise, kitna bada nuksan kar rahi hai khudka and he leave**

ABhijeet: **me to chahta hu sabse pahle iska demotion ho jaye taki ye aisi bate to karna chod de**

DAya: **kya kare abhijeet kuch bato pe hamara bus nahi hota.. sach me kisi 1 ko marne ki permission ho to sabse pahle...**

ACP: **purvi tum bureau me vese hi kam karogi jese karti aayi ho bus.. par eve k campaign k liye kabhi mana mat karna please.. vo bahut important hai please samjho**

PUrvi nodded with sad heart. SACHIn saw her and then he moved to his desk..

 **...**

 _ **At night sachvi home..**_

Purvi changed her cloth and went toward the kitchen; outside kitchen purvi heard voice of sobbing. purvi saw sachin was crying silently

Sachin: **kash me thoda jaldi pahuch jata to mere bacche ko kuch nahi hota.. purvi kush rahti.. phir se me fail raha.. ma, di, sanchi k liye to kuch bhi nahi kar paya, ab purvi k liye bhi... kyu.. kyu** and he hit platform tightly.

Sachin: **aj is promotion ki khushi hoti use, sabse jyada khush rahti par aaj, kash me zid karke purvi k sath chala gaya hota, kyu hua ye sab.**

PURvi was feeling bad **...: me hamesha ro leti hu but sachin unhone to aaj tak thoda sa bhi dukh nahi dikhaya,, hamesha mujhe hansane ki koshish karte or me... ro ro k unhe hi dukh pahucha rahi hu,** she thaught something and she went toward dining,

Purvi yelled: **Sachin, mujhe bahut bhook lag rahi hai**

Sachin (wipe his tear): **aa raha hu purvi... Bus 2 min ruko**

After dinner, purvi: **sachin mujhe icecream khaana hai abhi, iccha ho rahi hai...**

Sachin was surprise to heared this, after that incident, she was demanding first time for anything,.

Sachin: **sure chalte hai me aaya bus 2 min And after sometime they leaved.**

 **...**

 _ **At ice cream parlour**_

Purvi: **sachin mujhe is promotion ko accept karne ki iccha nahi hai but phir bhi karugi kyuki sach me ab me vo sab karna chahti hu jiske liye CID team join ki thi. Me eve se milne jaugi.. bus mujhe samajh nahi aa raha unka samna kese karu. Unko dekhte hi vo sab phir yad aayega.**

Sachin: **don't worry, vo bahut acchi hai and samna karne jesi konsi bat ho gayi ulta vo to impress hai tabhi to leader ban gayi ho, vese ab mujhe tumhe madam kahne ki adat dalni chahiye, kyu madam**

Purvi: **nahi jo ho vo hi rahoge, mujhe lifelong sirf purvi bulana or kuch nahi.**

Sachin: **matlab life long rahogi mere sath ufff**

Purvi: **sachin please... Suddenly she saw tarika and shreya come toward her**

TArika: **hi purvi kesi ho,** SHreya WAS feelING SAD.

Purvi: **me acchi hu, matlab ab tum dono mere bina icecream khane aate ho**

Sachin: **nahi purvi, in dono ko mene bulaya hai, me nahi chahta ki tum akele akele ice cream ko maja lo, afterall tum 3no har kam sath me hi to karti ho**

PUrvi (in mind) **: har kisis ki chinta hai aapko.**

Sachin: **betho yar khade mat rahho, mere paav dukhege nahi to**

TArika n shreya sat... Purvi saw shreya face...

Purvi: **mujhe promotion mila or ise nahi, lagta hai isliye ye mujhse naraj hai sachin**

Shreya (with lil smile): **nahi purvi aisi koi bat nahi ulta me to khush.. i mean vo.. VO accha hai mera promotion nahi hua nahi to us officer k sath din rat kam karna padta**

Purvi: **Matlab tu unhe ab tak nahi bhuli**

TArika: **kon hai purvi jise shreya nahi bhuli actual me to tumne vaha k bare me kuch bataya hi nahi**

Purvi (suddenly remind about daya devki): **vese shreya k dimag me bahut sari khichdiya paki udhar.**

SAchin: **vo kya, tumne mujhe to is bare me kuch bhi nahi bataya..**

Purvi: **u know 1st to shreya vaha kisi senior se jhagad padi, 2nd isko aisa lagta hai ki us senior or eve k beech me kuch chal raha, (sachin shocked) 3rd Shreya 1 marriage bureau me bhi part time job karna chahti hai shayad..**

SHreya (feeling light): **purvi please...**

Sachin: **shreyaaaa... EVe ka affair kiske sath, tum pagal ho**

Shreya: **sir me pagal nahi hu, sir vo dono hamesha 1 hi room me milte hai, 1 dusre se aise bate karte hai jese bahut chinta ho 1 dusre ki, even airport par bhi dono sath sath hi the.**

Sachin: **tum pagal ho gayi ho... EVe 1 married women hai n unke pati bahut FAM business man hai. Me nahi man sakta aisa kuch hai**

Shreya: **sir me aapse jyada time unke sath rahi hu, me shayad jyada janti hu, deffinatly UN logo k beech me kuch hai.. or CID me rahte hue aise kitne hi cases dekhe hai mene..**

Voice from shreya's backside: **socha nahi tha Kisi officer ki soch itni ghatiya ho sakti hai**

Sachin saw nivam and hug him and shacked hand: **kese ho itne dino bad...**

Nivam: **Bus yaha se gujar raha tha tumhe dekha to ruk gaya , sorry us din airport pe nahi mil paya, but tum batao kese ho.. Kya chal rha hai life me...**

NivamToward purvi: **congrats, you selected as leader of "Womensera", vese dusro ke matter me tang adane se achha apne kam pe focus karna hota hai."** (SHreya saw him with an angry look)

Nivam: **vese purvi us din tumhe airport pe goli lagi, tabse mom bhi bahut tensed thi so bhi nahi pa rahi thi rat me, tumhari health ko leke kuch issue ho gaye the kya me mom k pas beth nahi paya to malum bhi nahi pada kya hua.**

Purvi(with jerk voice): **me.. me thik hu ab, vo bus, AApki mom se mera kya lena dena matlab me unhe nahi janti.**

Nivam: **meri mom ne hi tumhare leadership pe sign kiye hai purvi.**

SHreya: **AApki mom ne kyu?**

Nivam: **kyuki vo is campign ki head hai, ins. Eve. EV era vishvas**

Shreya shocked and stood from her place. Purvi: **vo aapki mom..**

Sachin: **mene kaha tha na purvi, vo mere best friend ki mom hai, tum hi nahi mani, nivam my buddy..shadi me bhi aaya tha ye..**

SHreya: **so..Sorry sir vo mujhe laga aap.. Matlab.. Aap log**

Nivam: **soche samjhe bina koi bhi bat nahi bolni chahiye** (toward sachin) **vese sorry, mujhe aisa lagta hai mene in dono ko pahle bhi kahi dekha ho, ab lag raha shayad tumhari shadi me**

Tarika: **kya bat hai, us shadi me jo dulhan thi use hi nahi pahchan rahe ho,**

Nivam (confused): **aap dr. Tarika shayad, forensic export dr. Saluke ne bataya hai aapke bare me... matlabbb** (looking toward shreya)

Shreya: **kash aisa hota but aiisa nahi hai** (indicate toward purvi) **ye hai aapke friend ki wife.**

Nivam: **pahchan gaya hu, or tum jute churane walo ki gang member... gr8...** toward purvi **sorry us din shadi ke bad milna nahi hua to pahchan bhi nahi paya..**

Purvi: **hum log bhi nahi pahchan paye aapko...**

Nivam: **.vese sachin you know tumne dedicated wife chuni hai**

Tarika: **vese sachin ne nahi chuni hai bechare se jabardasti chunwayi gayi hai, kyu sachin**

Sachin: **kya tarika tum bhi...**

Nivam: **wait a min arranged marriage; o god i don't believe tumne arranged marriage ki hai. Mujhe laga love marriage hai, mene clear bhi nahi kiya shadi me...**

Shreya: **to aarange marriage sme kuch problem hai.**

Nivam: **nahi, but aapas me adjust ho jata hai kya sachin...**

Purvi: **sachin Kisi k sath bhi adjust kar sakte hai VO sabse best hai duniya me.**

Nivam: **team me to ye i think tumhari junior hai hai na... i mean tumhe hesitation nahi hui.**

Shreya: **kyu junior insan nahi hote?**

Nivam: **kuch problem hai mujhse, kyu meri har bat kat rahi ho**

Sachin: **mujhe purvi se koi bhi problem nahi hai even i think hum log bahut khush hai sath me**

Purvi: **bilkul.**

TArika: **ye bat kash tum log shadi ke waqt bolte to kitna relief rahta, kher chalo hum log ice cream khana kab shuru kare ye bata do.., vese purvi 2nd khichdi tak ka to acche se samajh AA Gaya ab 3rd kichdi kya hai**

SHreya: **kuch nahi hum bad me bat karege.. Icecream ka order de pahle**

Purvi (in mind): **kya di ready hogi kabhi bhi is shadi k liye...** then they continued talked about love and arranged...

Sachin was feeling relax to saw smile on purvi's face

 _ **At home...**_

sachvi were sleeping. purvi hugged sachin n put her head on sachin chest

Sachin: **purvi thik hona**

Purvi **: hmmm. I love you sachin, 1 bat bolu..**

Sachin: **bolo. Purvi: kal hum haweli chale rahne k liye kuch din..**

Sachin: **tum Jana chahti ho to thik hai.**

Purvi: **phir me kal packing kar lu**

Sachin: **2 sharto par, Purvi: KYA**

Sachin: **tumhare chehre se ye smile ko kabhi gayab mat hone dena please...**

Purvi: **or dusri Sachin: sone se pahle mujhe 1 good night kiss milna chahiye hamesha and VO bhi lips pe**

Purvi: **i promise .** And she kissed his lips with a lil smile.. After sometime, they were asleep in each other arm

 **THANKS all for review...**

 **now countdown began: only 10 chapter remaining (approx)**

 **I will not bore you too much... hehe ... keep reading**


	19. pain of the heart

**_Next day, at haweli.._**

Devki prepared to some files for court, Shardas making food,

Sanchi: **ma di, dekho ma aayi hai ghar pe,** All were stopped their work and ran toward them.

Devki: **kesi ho purvi, yaha pe abhi kese**

Purvi (with smile): **aapki satta chinne aayi hu di**

Devki was feeling very happy and say: **tum bolo kab chodna hai**

Purvi: **agar me bolu aaj hi to,**

Devki: **bilkul aaj hi chod deti hu**

Sharda: **tum thik ho na beta suna tum kam pe bhi jane lag gayi ho**

Sanchi: **ma aapka promotion ho Gaya congr8s, u know aapko bahut miss kiya mene**

Sachin: **vese ab aap logo ko bata du purvi yahi rahne wali hai kuch din.**

Devki: **or tum**

Sanchi: **kesi bate kar rahi ho di, bhaiya ma k bina rah bhi sakte kya...** All smiled,

Purvi (slowly): **vese ab mere room me mujhe koi or nahi chahiye.** Sanchi smiled.

Purvi was also smiling with a pain of heavy loss..

 **...**

 _ **AT haweli, after 8 day, at morning**_

Sachin Devki, and sanchi were at dining table while purvi and sharda were preparing breakfast

Purvi: **ma aapse 1 bat puchu bura to nahi manogi**

Sharda (with serving plate): **me bura kyu manne lagi**

Purvi: **ma bat devki di k bare me hai,**

Sharda (in confusion) **: bolo kya hua**

Purvi: **ma agar devki di k liye koi shadi ka proposal aaye to,** Sharda was shocked to hear this and a plate fell down from her...

purvi caught the plate on time to stop the noise.. Purvi: **kya hua ma,**

Sharda: **pagal ho gayi ho,, devki... shadi...**

Purvi: **kyu ma kuch problem**

Sharda: **problem hi problem hai, purvi pahli bat vo shadi k liye manegi nahi.. or agar galti se man bhi gayi to ab shadi kon karega... i mean uske layak koi ladka bhi nahi hai ab..**

Purvi: **meri nazar me hai agar aap meri help karo to**

SHarda: **dekho beta, devki ko me naraj nahi karna chahti hu to tum ye bat idhar hi band kar do**

Purvi **: ma meri bat to suniye, aap 1 bar soch k to dekhiye, vo kab tak akeli jiyegi... unke sath...**

Sharda: **purvi hum sab log hai uske sath to phir ab tum is bat ko yahi close kar..**

Purvi: **nahi ma aap 1 bar to,,**

Sharda (lil anger): **dekho purvi, ab use agar koi ladka mil bhi gaya to is bat ki kya guarantee hai vo accha nikle or me nahi chahti ki vo kisi shadishuda ya divorcee se uski shadi ho.. to please in bato ko koi ...**

Purvi: **agar daya sir is jagah pe ho to...** Sharda was again shocked and she was dropped down all plates from her hands...

All ran toward kitchen, Devki: **kya hua, sab thik to hai**

Sachin: **ma kya hua ye plates...**

Purvi: **vo mere hath se slip ho gayi sorry sachin**

Devki: **mene kaha tha tumse, rest karo abhi, par tumhi zid pe lag gayi ma ki help karogi, bahar AA jao tum, sanchi tum ma ki help karo**

Purvi saw sharda and say: **ma please...**

Devki: **koi please nahi ab tum bahar chalogi.** She was hold her and took away from kitchen..

Sharda who was still in shocked, look toward sanchi, Sanchi: **kya hua ma, aap aise kya dekh rahi ho**

Sharda: **shadi or vo bhi... nahi kya ye sach ho sakta**

Sanchi scared (in mind): **kahi bhabhi ne ma ko jay k bare me to nahi bata diya**

Sanchi: **ky...kya hua ma**

Sharda (in tension) : **kuch nahi serve karo nashta.. bad me bat karte..** Sanchi was feeling uncomfortable.

Sanchi: **ma bhabhi ne aapse kuch bola.**

Sharda: **bahut kuch bola aisa kese kah sakti vo, mera matlab devki to gussa ho jayegi...**

Sanchi: **ma i m really sorry me nahi chahti mere karan ma ko dant pade... ma mujhse galti ho gayi**

Sharda: **tujhse matlab, 1 min to tune purvi ko kuch bola**

Sanchi (with tear): **ma me usse bahut pyar krti hu but ma sach me aap log mana kar doge to me use chod dugi, aap logo se badke mere liye koi nahi**

Now Sharda was more confused and shocked: **kya kah rahi hai, tu hosh me hai kya,**

Sanchi: **me hosh me hu... ma aap 1bar usse milke dekhiye vo bahut accha hai, sirf uske papa k karan use reject kar dena..**

Sharda: **tu kya kah rahi hai mujhe acche se samjha**

Sanchi: **ma me jay se pyaar karti hu par uske papa k karan di or bhai ha nahi karege, bhabhi ne bola hai vo bad me sabse bat karegi par agar unpe sab gussa ho gaye to.. ma unki koi galti nahi hai**

Sharda: **Tu... pyar... purvi ko pata... ye sab ho kya raha hai is ghar me**

DEvki who came back in the kitchen, heard all conversation (with anger): **sanchi... kisse pyaar karti hai tu kon hai vo, ye sab kab se..**

Purvi and sachin also came in the kitchen. Devki: **or kya kah rahi hai tu, me uske papa ke karan ha nahi karugi matlab kya hai**

Purvi slapped her forehead (in mind) **: ye sanchi ne abhi ye bat kyu uthayi**

Sanchi: **di VO me...**

Sachin (with anger): **1 tension khatam hota nahi dusra pahle aayega, ye kya chal raha hai sanchi, kon hai VO**

Purvi: **jayant joshi , vo Joshi ka ladka. Sanchi usse pyaar karti hai...** Devki shocked to heard and slapped sanchi.

Devki: **duniya me or koi nahi mila tujhe, insan ki pahchan karna aata bhi hai,, usne ragging li teri, uske bap ne jo ghatiya harkate... or tu usi se shadi karna chahti hai,,, jindgi tabah karna chahti hai tu khud ki**

Purvi: **di ho sakta hai vo aisa ladka na..**

Sachin: **purvi please.. Dekho me is mamle me koi bahas nahi karna chahta** (toward sanchi) **sanchi us ladke k sath aage badne ke bare me sochna bhi mat.. ye jyada sahi rahega tumhare liye**

Purvi: **par 1 bar usse Milne me kya harz hai, 1 bar aap,**

SAchin (little loud voice): **purvi mene kaha nahi matlab nahi.. please** Sanchi cry and ran toward her room

Sachin: **hame bureau chalna hai jaldi se nashta karo or chalo, or ma aap sanchi ko samjha dena** Purvi was upset with all incidents... after breakfast they leaved...

 **...**

In evening they come back in haweli, Sachin went toward his room,

Purvi: **ma sanchi ne kuch khaya**

Sharda: **nahi ro rahi hai subah se,, purvi ye sab kya ho gaya..**

Purvi: **ma aap chahti hai na sanchi kush rahe to aap log 1 bar usse**

Sharda: **man liye beta vo ladka bahut accha hai but uske papa devki ke sath hue hadse k jimmedar vo bhi to...**

A voice from the door: **us hadse ka karan devki khud hai vo apni zid pakad k bethi hui hai us karan hi ye sab hua...**

Sharda was shocked to seeing that man. Purvi (with confusion): **aap kon**

MAN: **me kon, me is ghar ka asli malik kedar , jis par vo devki kabza jamake bethi hai, uspar bhi uska dil nahi bhara jo usne mere bibi baccho ko mere hi khilaf bhadka diya**

Sharda: **yaha pe kyu aaye** (with a fear). She looks toward sachin room.

Purvi: **aap di k bare me aisa bol rahe hai, ye ghar unka hi hai**

Kedar: **is ghar ki jaydad ka asli malik hu me, vo sirf hamare ghar ke tukdo pe pali hui hai usne jabardasti mujhse mera haq china, phir bhi me is ghar ki kimat me se aadha rupya use de raha tha par vo mani nahi**

Purvi (in angry tone): **kesi ghatiya bate kar rahe hai aap, is ghar pe sirf unka adhikar hai.. aap apna hissa bech k chale gaye ab aap is hisse par apna adhikar kese jama sakte hai**

Kedar: **tum sachin ki patni ho ... hai na, tum apna ghar to sambhal nahi saki chali ho dusro k mamle me tang dane.**

Purvi: **matlab kya hai aapka**

KEdar: **is ghar k waris ko to mar dala tumne apni bahaduri dikhane k chakkar me, use to sambhal nahi payi.. is ghar k mamle ko khak sambhal logi..**

Purvi stunned to hear this. She felt guilty again... after that she ran toward kitchen

Sharda: **is tarah kese bat kar rahe ho usse, or yaha aane ki koi jarurat nahi thi aapko,**

Kedar: **o ha me yaha aaya tha sanchi k liye, jay bata raha tha aaj apne pitaji ko vo sanchi se pyaar karta hai to in dono ki shadi ki bat karne aaya tha joshi bhi chahta hai ye shadi ho**

DEvki (who entered recently, behind from him): **aapko haq kisne diya, or ye shadi karwane k piche kya intentions hai aap dono k, acchi tarah janti hu**

Kedar: **lagta hai tum bhul gayi ho apne sath hue hadse ko**

Devki: **aisi ghatiya harkato se darti nahi me..**

Kedar: **meri beti ka rishta tay karne ka mujhe pura adhikar hai samjhe.**

Devki: **aap ye rishta tay nahi kar rahe, soda kar rahe hai uska**

KEdar: **to tum chahti ho ki vo jindgi bhar kuwari rahe tumhari tarah.. Jisne na to khud jindgi ji na dusre ko jine de rahi ho..**

Devki: **kahna kya chahte ho saf saf kaho..**

KEdar: **tumhe sab acche se samajh AA raha hai ki me kya kahna chahta hu... khud ki shadi nahi Hui, Na jane kitne clients k sath judi hui ho, rat-2 bhar ghar nahi aati, or ab sanchi ko bhi aisa hi bana dena chahti ho.** Devki saw him with a angry look.

Sachin (outburst from stairs): **Di se aise bat karne ki himmat kese hui tumhari,**

Kedar: **Aao sachin, bus tumhari hi kami thi AA jao tum bhi"** Sanchi also came from room

Sachin: **is waqt yaha se nikal jao varna bahut bura hoga,**

Kedar: **me yaha pe sirf sanchi k bare me bat karne aaya tha.**

Sachin: **koi jarurat nahi hai tumhe uski chinta karne ki toward sanchi yaha pe kyu khadi ho... andar jao... abhi** sanchi went toward kitchen

Kedar: **me uska baap hu samjhe**

Sachin: **kese baap ho jo chod k chale gaye ab jab property chahiye to sab rishte yad aarahe..**

Devki: **sachin,, is aadmi k muh lagne ka koi fayda nahi, isse bahas mat karo**

KEdar: **dekha tha parso tumhe, kese restorent me vo daya abhijeet se hans hans k bate kar rahi thi.. 1 file dene k bahane...**

sachin caught the collar of Kedar: **apna muh band karo or nikal jao yaha se... Samjhe** and pushed him toward the door

Devki went into her room and locked the door from inside.

 **Kedar: sabko bhugtna padega dekh lena** He leaved

 **...**

Sanchi ran from kitchen: **Ma bhabhi behosh ho gayi h** Sachin and sharda ran toward the kitchen.

Sachin: **purvi utho, purvi... kya hua ise** Sharda told sachin , whatever kedar said to purvi...

Sachin boiled in anger: **or chadao is insan ko sir pe...** (looking toward sanchi): **khush ho rahi hogi us ghar se tumhare rishte ki bat leke aaye hai, jake taiyarya karo,** then sachin lifted purvi in his arm and went towrd his room **.** Sanchi cried and she also ran toward her room.

SHARDA: **kiski nazar lag gayi mere ghar KO, kya karu me ab..**

 **...**

 _ **same time, In bureau:**_

Shreya was sorting the files, daya entered in bureau

Daya: **Shreya, tum ghar nahi gayi.**

Shreya: **bus sir ja hi rahi thi,**

Daya: **Jaldi karo, itni rat ho gayi abhi tak bureau me hi ho**

Shreya: **yes sir bus abhi CAB ko call kar rahi**

Daya: **tum CAB se ja rahi ho, me chod duga ghar pe, CAB bulane ki jarurat nahi hai**

Shreya: **its ok sir, me chali jaugi.**

Daya: **Shreya please Chalo, Ya mere sath jana hi nahi chahti tum, SHreya kitni bar kaha hai tumse purani bato ko bhul jao, 1 galti k liye khud ko itni badi saza mat do,**

Shreya **: sir aisi koi bat nahi h. Me thik hu sach me. Mujhe koi problem nahi aapse**

DAyA: **nahi to chalo phir mere sath...**

 **...**

After some time, in car

Shreya: **sir aap purani bato ko kab bhulege**

Daya: **matlab,**

Shreya: **Aapne apni jindgi ko kyu 1 hi jagah per rok rakha hai, kyu aap aaage nahi badna chahte**

DAya: **shreya mene pahle bhi kah diya, hum log ab sath..**

Shreya: **sir me meri bat nahi kar rahi aap kabhi kisi or k sath bhi aage badna nahi chahte, har bar aap apne aap ko hi dokha de rahe ho**

Daya: **shreya me apni jindgi me Kush hu to please ... in bato ko yahi khatam kar do.**

Shreya closed her eyes (in mind): **aap sirf mere karan aage nahi bad rahe, mujhe sach me ab aapke liye kuch na kuch karna hi padega.**

Daya phone rang. He shocked, after that... He turned her vehicle other side

At the end of the day no one was able to sleep in peace!

 **SAChVI, SANCHI, DEVKI, SHARDA, DAYA AND SHREYA, all was suffered from a pain.**

 **...**

 _Thank you very much for all... thanks to reviews.._ _._ _ **ya now its only 10-11 chapter.. its also too much**_ _because I don't want to be dragged it too much... I am want to finish this story in simple way_... _ **.**_

 _ **after this story... you can read short oS related to this story... which I want to include in it... but i couldn't... (only for sachvi moments... their fights, their romance etc... )**_

 _ **ANd ya i also update again a long story with a new theme... so keep reading.. and enjoy this day...**_


	20. A Ray of HOPE

_**Next morning in haweli**_

SHarda prepared tea and breakfast for all and went towards their rooms

 _ **Outside Sachvi room**_

Sharda: Sachin beta nashta kar lo kal se kuch nahi khaya tum logo ne .

Purvi opened the door: **ma hum neeche hi AA rahe hai**

SHarda: **ab kesi tabiyat hai tumhari maf karna beta kal vo,**

Purvi (with sad tone): **me thik hu aap chaliye hum log bus aa rahe hai**

Sanchi opened her room and came near to purvi: **sorry ma mere karan aapko ye sab sunna pada,,,, ma mene faisla kar liya hai me ab jay se kabhi nahi milugi**

Purvi (look toward sanchi): **faisle soch samajh ke Lena aisa na ho ki hume bad me jindgi bhar pachtana pade**

Sachin (behind purvi): **purvi in sab bato se dhyan hata do or apna dhyan rakho bus. Ma neeche chale hum sab log sath me hi bethke breakfast karege**

 _ **At dining table,**_

Sachin: **di kaha hai**

Sharda: **bus ab uske pas hi ja rahi thi**

Devki opened her room door and she was in court dress. DEvki: **jaldi se nashta laga do mujhe court bhi jana hai**

Sharda: **tum thik ho**

Devki: **mujhe kya hua, me thik hi hu**

Everyone started the breakfast. Devki: **aaj ka news paper kaha hai,** sanchi became restless

Sharda: **pata nahi shayad aaj news paper aaya hi nahi, subah se dikha to nahi**

Sachin: **acchi bat hai, aage hi ghar me tension kum hai jo duniya ki chintaye or pade... purvi tum ghar pe rest karo me bureau jar aha hu abhi. AAj tumhe aane ki jarurat nahi**

Purvi: **sachin me thik hu please...**

Sachin: **mene kaha na nahi..** (toward sanchi) **sanchi me bilkul bhi nahi chahuga tum us JAYANT se milo, samjh rahi ho** Sanchi was nodding quietly.

And he leaved .. purvi became sad

Sharda: **to kya hua purvi aaj mat jao vese bhi mujhe aaj rasoi k liye saman bhi kharidne hai to hum mere sath chalna vese bhi tum expert ho na shoping me hum log vahi par chalege**

Purvi: **ma me bureau...**

Sharda: **thik hai matlab tum apne dosto k sath ja sakti ho mere sath nahi**

Purvi: **aisa nahi hai ma me chalugi.. Nahi jaugi bureau ok...** after some silence **ma aap bhi aisa manti hai ki mene is ghar ke waris...**

Sharda: **dekho purvi, kal bahut natak ho gaya is ghar me, me aaj shanti chahti hu.. unki aadat hai bakne ki,, apni bato se sabka dil dukhakar use kamjor kar dena ye bahut acche se aata hai unhe, TUm in bato ko socho bhi mat.**

Purvi: **ma hume market k liye kab chalna hai..**

Sharda: **bus thodi der me niklte hai**

 **...**

After 3 hour purvi and sharda completed their shoping. Sharda: **bahut ghum liye aisa karte hai ab juice pike ghar chalte hai...**

Suddnally someone schreemed . Purvi ran toward voice. Sharda followed her, she saw that some people was gethered around 1-2 month old baby

Purvi turned the baby and she was horrified after saw that scene. A timer bomb was stitched with baby's stomache, she was checked baby's heartbeat. she is alive, purvi saw bomb timer. She has only 15 min to defuse it... She shocked. She quickly asked to come to the Bomb Disposal Squad and then called her team,

After saw bomb, All people ran away from the place...

SHarda: **purvi tumne call kar diya ab chalo yaha se, apni Jan khatre me mat dalo,**

Purvi: **aap aise kese kah sakti hai ma ye bacchii zinda hai, vo bach sakti hai, but agar ise kuch ho gaya to me khud ko kabhi maf nahi kar paugi.**

After 10 min.. the bomb squad team reached the spot and started its work as soon as possible,,, they have only 5 min now... Purvi was scared and she was praying about little baby's safety.. Her eyes was fill with full of tear.. The CID team also reached there... And at last the team difused the bomb...

Then DR. Saluke checked the baby: **iski halat bahut kharab hai. Or ye bomb iski body se jis tarah stich kiya gaya hai,, usse isko hatane me khatra bhi ho sakta hai... isko bachana namumkin sa lag raha hai**

Purvi: **hame ise hospital to leke chalna chahiye,, ho sakta hai ye bach jaye..**

ACP: **purvi humne ambulance bula li hai, hospital to leke jayege hi tum chinta mat karo.. aaj phir tumne kai masumo ki jindgi bacha li hai**

Purvi: **sir mene nahi agar log chillaye na hote to me idhar mojud bhi nahi...** and she shivered

Abhijeet: **in antakiyo ne ab baccho ko bhi nahi choda 1 ke bad 1 sabki jan leke milta kya hai inko,**

Purvi (in mind): **in logo k karan pahle mera baccha or ab ye,, kash ye bach jaye...**

Then purvi, abhijeet and salunke sat in the ambulance rushed to the hospital. SHarda went home with Nikhil.

 **...**

 _ **In hospital**_

They admitted baby girl in hospital... after 2 hour

Doctor: **bacchi ab safe hai, body pe bomb ko stitch karke turant bahar khuli hawa me chodna aise me infection body me fail gaya, kuch complex ho sakte hai but vo iski growth k sath sath hi pata chal payega..**

Purvi: **kese complex**

Doctor: **ho sakta hai ye chal na paye, dekh na paye, sun na paye ya phir kuch or.. but abhi hum kuch bhi bata nahi sakte, vese abhi iski halat nazuk hi hai, is karan ise kuch din hospital me admit rakhna hi safe rahega.**

Dr. Saluke: **sure doctor... jitne din lage utne din lelo, but baby ko 1 dum fit kar do bus.**

Purvi sat on the bench with anxiety. Abhijeet: **purvi ab vo thik hai tum ghar pe chali jao,,, bahut badi problem ho gayi hai**

Purvi: **kya hua**

Abhijeet (with a little laugh): **ho to bahut kuch sakta tha but ye samjhdari hai kisi ki jo hungama hone se bach gaya** purvi confused

Abhijeet: **kal rat ko daya k pass 1 call aaya,,, koi jay tha... usne daya ko jo bataya vo tufan la sakta tha ad. Devki ki jindgi me, daya ki jindgi me... Pata nahi rato rat daya ne mujhe phone kiya... hum log press office gaye n vaha pe hum logo ne manager se kuch bat ki. Aaj Un bato ko disscuss kar pate isse pahle hi bacchi ka case... kher abhi me yaha pe hu tum ghar jao shayad tumhe sab bat malum pad jaye...**

Purvi confused: **ok sir me ghar ja rahi.. Aap yaha pe dekh lena**

 **...**

 _ **At haweli:**_

Purvi entered haweli and saw daya, Sachin and sharda sat on the sofa they discussed somthing, sanchi stood with head bent down to them.

Sachin (after see purvi): **purvi, aa gayi tum, kesi hai vo bacchi, abhijeet sir ne Abhi thodi der pahle hi bataya mujhe hadse k bare me.. vese tumhe koi nuksan to nahi..**

Purvi: **me thik hu, vo bacchi bhi thik hai, but kya hua abhijeet sir mujhe kah rahe the kuch hungama...**

Daya: **hungama ... agar vo sab hota to na sirf devki sath sath me puri team ki band baj jati... vese ye sab us jay k karan hi possible hua nahi to...**

Purvi: **jay k karan... matllab jo bhi issues solve hue uske karan hue hai** (looking toward devki and sachin)

Sachin: **purvi dekho..** Purvi inturrpted sachin: **daya sir hua kya aap batayege?**

Daya: **ab kese batau...un behuda insano ne devki k sath mere or abhijeet ke photos newspaper me morph karke chapwane ko diye jisse logo ko lage ki hum log... CID team me bhi kichad uchala jisme sachin ka nam top pe tha...**

 **Hamari puri team pe 1 bahut bada article chap Gaya hota aaj to but afsos, vo jay ne unki sari bate sun li thi, shayad mr. Joshi ka beta hi hai vo, usne waqt pe usne mujhe phone kar diya n me sidha press pahucha press manager ki class le li,**

Sachin: **par press wale ne news phir bhi chap di vo sab shreya ka dimag...**

Purvi: **shreya beech me kaha se AA gayi**

Daya: **uske dimag me kab kya chalta rahta malum bhi nahi padta, Shreya bhi thi hamare sath vaha pe press office me, usne or abhijeet ne milke pata nahi us manager se kya bat ki, abhijeet se pucha to usne kaha ab unlogo ko us news ko phir se uchalne ka moka hi nahi milega, mene un logo pe chod diya or un dono ne to ulte mujhe hi,,,**

Sharda (looking toward sanchi): **is news k karan hi subah paper utha k chupa diya ise laga ye news un logo ne chapwayi.**

Devki: **mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha shreya ko ye sab karne ki jarurat hi kya thi... dayaa jabki vo tumseee... or aise me vo ye sab..**

Purvi saw news paper, She was shocked after read the news ... **according to news, daya was oFFicially announced about his engagement with devki.**

Purvi (in mind): **shreya ne itni himmat kese dikha di...**

Devki: **pata nahi daya me nahi chahti thi kiye sab ho... mujhe samajh nahi aa raha kya ab dosti ke rishte bhi... kal mujh per blame lagaye us insan ne .. aaj shreya ne ye sab**

Purvi: **di vese is bat me harz haai hi kya agar aisa ho bhi jaye to**

Daya: **tumhara dimag to thik hai purvi, hum sirf dost hai or kuch bhi nahi**

Sharda (She rememberd the conversation in the kitchen with purvi): **haan...Haan, to thik h na... purvi or sachin bhi to sirf dost hi the par 1 rishte me bandh gaye or aaj kitne kush bhi hai 1 sath**

Devki: **ma please... ye aap kya kah rahi hai**

Sachin: **ma ye sab...**

Purvi: **ye sab kya sachin,,, akhir problem kya hai daya sir or di ek dusre ko acchi tarah pahchante bhi hai... ek tarah se dekhe to agar ye sab hota hai to ye palatwar hoga kedar and mr. Joshi ko.. phir abhijeet sir ne bhi sath diya to kuch soch samajh ke hi diya hoga, vo ghatiya log sapne me bhi nahi soch sakte.. is bare me**

Sachin: **vese purvi kah to sahi rahi hai**

Sharda: **dekho devki ab to sab sahmat ho Gaye is bat pe... tum logo ki manjuri**

Devki: **ma daya kisi or se pyaar karta hai or vo bhi,**

Daya: **please devki in sabme shreya ko beech me... hum logo k beech ab aisa kuch nahi.. bar bar in bato ko utha ke use ye ehsas dilana...**

Purvi: **me bhi yahi manti hu sir... sochiye agar aap apni jindgi me aage bad gaye to Shreya ko bhi koi problem nahi hogi apni jindgi ko naye sire se shuru karne me,, nahi to vo bhi jindgi bhar isi guilt me rahegi**

Devki: **purvi tumhe ye sab bahut easy lag raha hai..**

PUrvi: **nahi, me janti hu even experience bhi kiya hai... in rishto me adjust karna kitna mushkil hota hai... dosti k rishte KO shadi tak le Jana bahut tough rahta hai ... but di sach me aaj mujhe mere is rishte se koi problem nahi. Me khsh hu... apni jindgi me... aise me aap or daya sir to 1 dusre ko bachpan se jante hai phir kya pareshani...**

After one hour long discussion devki and daya nodded for their marriage. Sharda and purvi were happily hug each other... all smiled... sanchi also smiled and thanked to jay from heart. **..**

 **...**

 **PUrvi went to the kitchen and called shreya**

Shreya: **hello purvi, tu thik to hai na, tu kisi bomb blast wali place pe..**

Purvi: **me thik hu, shreya ki bacchi ye kya drama kiya tune, di kitni gussa ho rahi hai,,, vo to ab tere khilaf case karne ka bol rahi hai, bina soche samjhe itni badi news kese chapwa di**

Shreya (scared): **kya bol rahi hai tu,,, yar mene ye sab bus daya sir or devki madam k acche k ...**

Purvi: **ab tujhe punishment k liye to taiyar rahna hi padega... to sun sabse pahle to tujhe ab din rat bahut sari shoping me lagna padega,, lists prepare karwane me madad karwani padegi and packings me help bhi karani padegi**

Shreya: **Kya matlab hai tera**

Purvi: **are yaha pe dono ne shadi k liye ha kar di hai**

SHreya (with tears and smile): **kya sach me... yar ye to bahut acchi news ... omg sach me**

Purvi: **ye sab tere karan hua shreya... Thank you very much,**

Sharda (behind purvi): **mithayi lene aayi thi, phone pe bat karne lag gayi**

Purvi: **sorry ma 1 min** (toward shreya) **: ok shreya me tujhse bad me bat karti hu..** And cut the phone

SHarda: **to tu or shreya dono mile hue the**

PUrvi: **ha ye sach hai hum dono chahte the aisa ho,, but ye news wala part ye to shreya ka hi dimag hai ma...**

Sharda: **me aaj bahut khush hu,,, sachin k baap or joshi ne anjaane me hi sahi devki ki jindgi me khushiya bhar di hai..**

Purvi **: sach kaha ma aapne a** nd they hugged again

After eating sweets, purvi: **vese sachin.. Aapko nahi lagta hume 1 mithayi ka dibba mr. Joshi or aapke so called papa ko bhi bhijwana chahiye**

Daya: **ha sachin, purvi sahi kah rahi hai ye kam me khud apne hat se karuga.. Vese devki me chahuga tum bhi sath me chalo un logo ko double khushi hogi...**

Devki: **shayad ha or vese mujhe lagta hai mujhe jayant se bhi 1 bar mil hi Lena chahiye...** after heard this line, Sanchi was feeling happy ...and she hugged devki

DI: **par agar mujhe usme kuch kami lagi to me uske liye ha nahi karne wali..**

Sachin confused what to say, purvi (to sachin): **sachin please ab sab di pe chod do n aap tension lena band kar do"** daya and devki went with A smile...

 **...**

 _ **After 10 days**_

baby was regaining her health..and all bureau team celebrated daya devki's engagement with a small celebration... Nivam, EVe and her husband also joined this celebration...

Eve: **vese purvi, 1 mahine bad campaign start ho raha hai, i hope tum join kar rahi hu**

Purvi: **yes madam..**

EVe: **good one. Vese bus ab nivam ki shadi bhi ho jaye bus uske bad mere sabhi tension gayab... AAram se apne campaign pe focus kar sakugi**

Purvi: **sab log set ho rahe hai to nivam sir bhi set ho jayege...**

 **EVe: vese vo bacchi ab kaha hai jise tumne bachaya tha.**

Purvi: **VO abhi hospital me hi hai, Abhijeet sir bol rahe the use parso tak discharge kar dege,**

EVe: **or uske bad use kaha rakhoge, i mean uske parents ya phir koi relative ho to, agar nahi to phir me us bacchi ko apne child home me rakhna pasand karugi**

PUrvi: **abhijeet sir ne inquries ki but us ladki ke relative ya parents koi nahi mile pata nahi kaha se hai VO and she lost in thoughts**

 **Other side**

Shreya think about devki and daya and smile lightly: **Thank god aaj daya sir ki jindgi me khushiya to aayi hai.** she bumped with jay,

Jayant: **sambhal k, vese aap married hai?**

SHreya: **kyu**

Jayant: **nahi aaj meri bat nahi bani to bus phir soch raha hu aapko hi life partner bana lu..**

SHreya with confusing tone **: o hello...**

JAyant: **nahi vo movies me batate hai na jo takrate hai vo log aage chalke ... u know...**

Nivam laughed behind from them, Nivam: **don't worry. Inko to takrane ki aadat hai, aise me to abhi tak inki bahut si shadiya ho jani thi**

SHreya (with anger): **kahne ka matlab kya hai aapka, or 1 bad batao aapko adat hai kya hamesha piche chup kar sabki bate sunte rahte ho**

Nivam: **mujhe adat nahi hai, tum hi hamesha bate aise waqt bolti ho jab me aas pas hota hu,,**

Jayant: **wait yar... ab to mujhe lag raha me nahi ye aapke life partner banege, kyuki jin logo me jhagda hota hai vo bad me u know. Vese bhi mujhe lagta hai aaj bade bhaiya or di KO ha kar deni chahiye"** Shreya and nivam look each other then they went to other-2 direction.

Devki and sachin agreed for sanchi and jayant marriage. Jayant announced that he will leave his home and he will live sepratly with sanchi. .

 **...**

 _ **After that event**_

Now only devki, daya, sachin, purvi, jayant, sanchi, and SHArda sit in the hall.

PUrvi: **MUjhe aap sab logo se kuch bat karni hai**

SHarda: **bolo kya bolna hai**

Purvi: **ma, vo...**

Sachin: **kya hua ab to sanchi k liye bhi ha kah di**

Purvi: **Sachin agar me us bacchi ko god lena chahu to**

Daya: **vo abhi jise tumne.**

Devki: **baccho ko god lene me koi problem nahi hai purvi par phir unki care karna... kal ko tumhare bacche or usme koi compare...**

PUrvi: **di aisa kuch nahi hoga i promise... mujhe aisa lag rah mene jise khoya uske badle me Bhagwan mujhe ye de rahe hai. Me iski puri tarah se dhyan rakhugi please...**

 **Daya: kal KO iske parents claim karne aa gaye to**

PUrvi: **sir jo log abhi tak uske liye nahi aaye vo ab aayege bhi kya umeed nahi, or upper se ye ek ladki to aise me... sach me sir Me us bacchi ko vese hi palugi jese apne bacche ko palti... Please mujhe 1 bar permission**

DEVKI: **aage jake tumhari duty...**

Purvi: **agar abhi me ma banne wali rahti tab kya me apne bacche ko aage ka soch k...**

SHarda: **beta hame tumhare faisle se koi problem nahi bus tum or sachin milke faisla lo jo bhi faisla lena h.**

Purvi look toward sachin.. Sachin think and smile: **tum sach me baccho k piche pagal ho, bureau me bhi baccho KO adopt karne ki bate karti thi or ab bhi... ab aise me mujhe kya problem ho sakti... bus us bacchi ka naam rakhne ka adhikar mujhe Dena hoga.**

Daya: **phir to aish karo sachin, abhijeet ne bataya, purvi pahle hi uska nam hospital me ragisterd karwa chuki hai**

Sachin: **kya yar kya nam karwaya vese tumne,**

PURVI: **nirvi**

SAchin: **koi bat nahi ab next turn meri rahegi**

purvi (with a hope): **ME us lamhe ka besabri se intzar karugi**

Purvi smiled and hugged sachin...

...

Guest chapter 19 . Sep 13

Nice chapter... But kedar esa kesa kar skt h apne Hi childs k sath...pls update soon

i mentioned **DEVki is adopted by sachin's grandfather.**.. to kedar property ke liye aisa kar raha hai. sachin hamesha devki ki side leta... isliye vo sachin se bhi chidta hai...

And in 2-3 chapters, **Sachvi's moment was less then other..** but after you again read about them...

and once again **:Thanks all for review**


	21. Forest Fighters

After 1 month sachvi were completed all process of adoption. devki was distribute haweli's right amoung all family. All family started preparing for 2 wedding celebration.

Now purvi shreya and jaywanti decided to give equal time in bureau AND WOMENSERA. Eve started her office near cid Office.

 _ **1st day of Womensera**_

Purvi shreya and jaywani entered in WOMENSERA office. purvi shocked when all team stood up and greeted purvi: **Good morning madam,**

She confused what to say. She looks toward Shreya. Shreya: **oh sorry madam me apko good morn bolna bhul gayi. Jaywanti tumne madam ko wish kiya**

Purvi: **shut up yar...** purvi indicate all team: **please mujhe purvi bulao mera nam purvi hai madam Sunna ajeeb lagta hai**

Jaywanti (with laugh): **tumhe bhi EVe ka nasha chad gaya purvi sorry i mean madam**

Purvi: **pagal ho gaye ho kya ttum log**

EVe (from behind): **purvi Ab in sabki adat dal lo.. ye sab normal hai ab** (jaywanti stood proper and felt guilt to what she say)

Purvi: **but aap..**

EVe: **so can we focused on our work... vese aaj kitna accha din hai, aaj WOMENSERA ka first day hai... and tumne iski shuruat bhi bahut acche se kar di hai 1 Bacchi ko addopt karke..** ALL clapped for purvi and then they start working for their new project...

SHreya created a list for all poor areas and say: **mad.. I mean EVe ye list banayi hai Jin areas me jake hum Baccho KO education provide karwa sakte hai...**

EVe: **gr8. Ye list nivam ko de dena and tum dono log 3-4 team members ko le jake in works pe dhyaan dena shuru kar do... i hope agar humne sahi dhang se kam kiya to 2-3 mahine me hum un logo K EDUCATION ko start kar sakege, or shreya jitney bhi educational school khule un sab logo k liye teacher NGO k thru provide ho jayege to udhar bhi 1 LIST pakda dena**

SHreya: **yes EVe par nivam sir k sath..**

EVe: **kyu kuch problem hai**

PURvi (smiled): **Shreya aisi bastiyo me ja rahi ho is liye nivam sir ka hona bhi better hai**

SHreya: **hoga but me akele handle kar sakti hu... n vese bhi ye female campign tha Na to usme ye ATS officers kaha se** look toward EVe and silenced

EVe (with shocked) : **male staff ke sath kam karne me kuch problem hai... i mean i am sorry shreya but tumhare CID officers me to As A leader sab male hi hai, n tum unke sath bhi kam karti hi ho**

SHreya: **yes madam... but vo sab...**

Purvi: **it's ok SHreya. Hum abhi Kisi k bhale k liye kam kar rahe hai to tum sath me jao a** nd she indicated her... Shreya with little anger went toward nivam cabin

EVe **: ise kuch problem hai**

PUrvi: **problem nahi hai, bus iski or nivam sir ki koi bhi meeting acchi nahi rahi hai shayad is karan thoda sa**

Eve: **acchi nahi rahi matlab**

PUrvi: **coincidentally ye har bar mile hai tab in logo me jhagde hue hai**

EVe: **its ok agar aisi bat hai to shayad kam karte waqt tuning beth jaye... nahi to phir problem hi hai... agar team ek hoke kam na kare to iska harzana puri team ko bhugtana padta hai**

Purvi: **Shreya ki taraf se me aapko guarantee deti hu ki VO koi aisa kam nahi karegi jisse Hume niche dekhna pade.**

EVe: **i know afterall usne bhi airport pe apna 100% .. Sorry vo.. Anyways me tumhe kisi or kam k liye allot karna chahti hu abhi**

PUrvi (with jerk) **yes boliye...**

EVe: **me chahti hu aisi ladkiya jo rah chalti majnuo ka shikar banti hai ya kisi apne ka... jinki report likhwayi hui but kanon ne koi action nahi liya ya jin ladkiyo ne apni report vapas le li ho... tum unke liye work karo. i mean un ladkiyo ko inspire karo ki vo aise mamlo me khul k samne aaye... vese bhi tumne kai bar rah chalte majnuo ko sabak sikhaya hai...**

Purvi: **ok madam...** and she also started to create a list. After some time purvi saw shreya and nivam leave for their work... SHreya (with a irritate look) followed nivam, Purvi smiled and continue her work...

...

After 4 hour:

Sachvi did sign last paper of government... and purvi took nirvi in her arm.. Purvi saw a cute smile on baby's face and she started kiss her everywhere.

Sachin: **bus karo ... ab ghar chalke pyaar kar Lena abhi chale** Purvi smile and they leaved for their home...

ABHIRIKA, DEVYA, SAyaNT, shreya, sharda, welcome sachvi and new baby at sachvi's home.

After welcome Devki: **vese sachin hum logo ne kuch or bhi decide kiya hai**

Sachin: **kya...**

SHarda: **vese bhi ab devki or sanchi ki shadi ho rahi hai... dono alag-2 rahege ab mujhse,,, to soch rahe hai me tere sath yahi rah jati hu agar tumhe problem na ho to**

SAchin: **ma mujhe kya problem hogi**

Sanchi: **Bhaiya problem to hogi na phir aap log khul ke romance nahi kar payege..**

SHReya: **or room k darwaje bhi khule nahi chod payege** PUrvi stared shreya...

Sanchi: **vese chinta mat karo me jab bhi aaugi, meri taraf se koi problem nahi rahegi me upper wale room me rahugi... vese bhi yaha ka terrace view mujhe bahut accha lagata hai**

SHarda: **me bhi tum logo ki taraf dhyan hi nahi dugi**

PURvi: **ye aap sab log kesi bate kar rahe hai mujhe koi problem nahi hai ulta khusi hai mera pariwar mere sath hai...**

Shreya: **but phir haweli ka kya hoga... vo kitni shandar hai.. i mean**

DAya: **bechari devki ka shashan to tum logo ne sach me chin liya...**

DEvki: **daya, mera shashan to vaha pe yugo yugo tak chalega...chahe me kahi par bhi rahu...** all laughed

DEvki: **vese hum sab log har 1 ya 2nd weekand pe hamesha vaha par aayege or 1 din pura sath me vaha spend karege**

JAyant: **matlab log to weekand k days romance k liye choose karte yaha pe ulta hoga**

SHreya: **don't worry inme se aadhe logo ka romance to office me bhi continue rahta hai**

Purvi: **bahut par niklne lag Gaye hai tere, sabka hisab chun chun k lugi**

Shreya: **ok dekh lege...**

DAya: **are bhai vese hum is naye mehman KO bhul Gaye...**

daya took nirvi from purvi's arm: **vese purvi iski health ko leke koi issue to nahi**

Purvi: **nahi, or doctor ka kahna hai ise dikhayi bhi de raha hai n sunayi bhi... so abhi tak to ye bilkul normal hai**

Sachin: **n aage bhi rahegi dekh lena...**

 **...**

 _ **AFTER 2 month**_

nivam and shreya work as a team. Purvi Spend more the time with the baby...

All celebrate again 2 grand events... and wished the new couples for their happy lives...After wedding all talked and enjoyed celbration,

 ***** SHreya move toward outside, Shreya (with tear): **aaj me bahut khush hu daya sir ko unki jindgi me 1 tahrav mil gaya ab koi gum nahi... Hope ye log hamesha 1 dusre k sath aise hi rahe... KASh papa or ma ne beech me clashes nahi kiye hote to aaj shayad...aaj shayad vo mere sath hote... kash me ma papa ko bol pati me unse kitna pyar karti hu...** and she cry with pain...TArika and Purvi who followed shreya.. they heard **.**

Purvi: **bahut taklif ho rahi hai tujhe hai na, puri shadi me hansti rahi or.. ab**

Shreya (with cry): **kya karu purvi, SOchti hu in sab bato ko bhul jau par kahi na kahi..**.(she hugged purvi)

Tarika: **shreya please...ro mat na**

Shreya: (with sobbing voice): **bus ab ye chahugi daya sir kabhi bhi piche mud ke na dekhe, kabhi bhi nahi vo hamesha khush rahe**

TArikA: **sach me shreya tune namumkin ko mumkin bana diya. Teri jagah me hoti to me kuch bhi nahi kar pati...** Shreya hugged both... and they proud their friendship.

Nivam saw all scenes... Nivam shocked after saw shreya in new avtar...

Purvi: **accha ab rona band karo or ansoo poch lo,, afterall ab hume 2-2 logo ki first night ki taiyariya bhi karni hai**

*Tarika: **ohooo! shreya dekho jara ye bate kon bol raha hai**

SHreya (wipe her tear): **kya hua purvi ab tumhe dar nahi lagta in bato se, pahle to itna darti thi, Sachin sir se bhi**

Nivam came and joined trio... nivam: **wait a min, purvi tumhe sachin se dar lagta hai...**

PURvi and shreya both shocked. Purvi: **VO nahi to mujhe dar kyu.. lage...** she stared shreya and tarika

SHreya: **aap phir se hamari bate sunne lag Gaye... purvi i told u Kisi typical lady ko bhi itni buri adat nahi hogi**

Nivam: **hello, 1 min... me purvi se bat kar raha hu** (but this time nivam voice is polite toward shreya) **ha to purvi sach me sachin se dar kyu**

Tarika: **bahut lambi kahani hai nivam... kabhi or batayege**

Nivam: **its ok, vese bhi suna hai tum 3no k beech me koi kuch bol nahi sakta hai na**

Shreya: **yes kyuki after-all we are best Friends**

Purvi: **to hum log chale...** They leaved...

Nivam: **Afterall we are best friends... hmmmm ok got it...** And smile. This time he was feeling an attraction for shreya.. he was also attract toward her pain, her emotions... he also leaved

 **...**

After few days, Nivam and shreya arrived in a village for the educational events...They spent 2 days there... They were going back to the city. on the way their car stopped due to engine problem...

Shreya: **is gadi ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha... sham ho gayi hai, hum log ghar kab pahuchege... aaj me tarika or purvi 1 sath rukne wale the godddd... kab tak pahuchugi me ab**

Nivam: **koi bat nahi kal mil Lena tum log...**

Shreya: **me to kal mil lugi but tarika or purvi, abhijeet sir or sachin sir ka picha chode tab na...AAj ka din itna mushkil se tay kiya or aaj hi... ye sab**

Nivam: **or agar hume gav 1 din or rukna padta to...**

SHreya: **to me unhe kal ka time bolti..**

Nivam: **rat bhar sath me ruk k karoge kya, rat ko sona hi to hai**

Shreya: **accha or aap aadmi log rat bhar party ka bolke ek jagah rukte hai tab kya karte hai**

Nivam: **we enjoyed, drinked and gappe marte hai, party karte hai**

Shreya: **to hum log ye sab nahi kar sakte.**

Nivam: **tum drink karti ho?**

SHreya: **aap le sakte ho to hum kyu nahi le sakte...?**

Nivam: **okkk accha brands ke nam batao phir..**

Shreya (with jerk voice): **kyuuu ... aa... aapko har bat batana jaruri hai**

Nivam: **tum log actual me rat ko bethke i think movies dekh sakte ho, or chugliya... yes gossips vo sab kar sakte ho bus iske alawa kuch bhi nahi... ye females ki adat me hi hai**

SHreya: **wow... means aapki mom bhi ye sab karti hogi afterall she is also a female..**

Nivam: **me mom ki bat nahi kar raha hu ok... and meri mom aisi nahi hai samjhi...**

SHreya: **aapki mom aisi nahi and ham log hai wow...**

Nivam: **hum log pani dunde agar pani nahi mila to engine thik hoga hhi nahi vese is gav me education se pahle mobile tower ko sudharne ki jarurat hai... network hi nahi hai phone me..**

Shreya: **yahi to problem hai... jab education hi nahi rahega to kis admi ko mobile tower sudhrawane ka khyal aayega**

Nivam saw her with a smile... and say to move forward... They did not found water anywere...

Shreya with irritation: **ye accha kiya aapne, team ko pahle bhej diya... or hum log yahi pe sad rahe.. pyas bhi lag rahi hai**

Nivam: **yar ye network 1 bar mil jaye... to kam ban jaye.**

Shreya: **rat hone ko aa gayi hai ab kya jungle me soyege... mujhe ghar jana hai abhi**

Nivam: **kyu isse pahle kabhi jungle me nahi ruki hui ho, i think tum ek officer ho phir bhi is situation se dar lag raha hai tumhe?...**

Shreya: **mujhe kisi se dar nahi lagta okkk..mujhe bus wash room Jana hai**

Nivam laughed: **to sirf washroom k liye ghar jana hai... ye to tum is jugle me kahi par bhi kar sakti ho kon dekhne k liye betha hai**

Shreya looked nivam with angry look and think: **o god purvi sath me hoti to jyada better tha... ab kya karu me...Control bhi nahi ho raha...** she seat benith a tree...

Nivam: **kya hua jyada problem ho rahi hai... seriously, mazak nahi kar raha hu koi corner me jao or fresh hoke aa jao,**

SHreya closed her eyes... Nivam: **are yar me sach kah raha hu... problem jyada bade usse pahle...**

Shreya: **aap thodi der k liye chup nahi rah sakte...Pani Nahi, khana nahi, or upper se ye halat...**

nivam sat beside shreya: **vese 1 bat puchu** Shreya look toward nivam **tum really me daya sir se pyar karti ho...**

Shreya: **please sir.. aapko in bato se koi lena dena nahi hai.. mer ilife me interfere karna ka haq nahi hai aapko**

Nivam: **sorry. bus aise hi puch raha tha... mene suna tumhare karan hi daya sir ki shadi hui jabki tum unse**

Shreya (with some tear): **please... aapko kaha na mene**

nivam **: okkk ... me kuch nahi puchuga... vese mujhe to bhookh lagi hai. dekhta hu aas pas pedo pe fruits ho to..**

Nivam stood and moved to see the fruits on the tree. Shreya with tears walked away from nivam...

Nivam return and saw shreya is not here... nivam **: ye pagal ho gayi hai kya is jungle me kaha chali gayi akele..** and HE yelled: **shreyaaaa**

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi home:**_

TArika: **ye shreya ne aaj dhoka de diya, phone bhi nahi laga raha vo aaj aane wali thi na purvi...**

Purvi: **aane to wali thi, pata nahi kuch or kam aa gaya to vese meri dophar KO usse bat hui to usne bola aaj hi nikal rahe hai...**

T: **ab yar me phir 1 week tak nahi mil paugi... me or abhijeet meri mom k pas ja rahe hai kuch din, socha tha aaj rat bhar sath me time spend karege but ab ye shreya ka pata nahi**

Purvi phone ranged. She pickup: **ya EVe boliye...**

EVe: **shreya se ya nivam se bat hui kya... dono k phone nahi lag rahe...**

Purvi: **ya mene bhi try kiya but ho sakta hai UN logo KO late ho jaye...**

EVe: **puri team AA gayi hai 2 ghante pahle hi... team ne bola vo log bhi aadhe ghante bad niklne wale the... pata nahi kya ho gaya... kaha atak gaye... 1 phone to kar dena tha**

Purvi tensed: **vo thik to hoge na...**

EVe: **pata nahi hope so VO thik hi ho accha tumhare pas unka koi phone aaye to inform karna**

Purvi cut the phone... Her phone again ranged, its shreya mom: **shreya ghar nahi aayi abhi tak**

Purvi replied: **aaunty vo log kal tak aayge... vo use kuch kam aa gaya**

ShreyaMom: **mene pahle hi shreya KO bola mat karo ye sab kam... MEra dil bahut ghabra raha hai VO thik to hai Na uska phone bhi nahi lag raha**

PUrvi: **relax aaunty meri bat ho gayi usse... KAl AA jayegi vo...** Purvi cut the phone.

Tarika: **kya hua**

Purvi: **shreya or nivam sir dono hi gayab hai... dono ka pata nahi kaha par hai... kese dunde use... vo thik hone chahiye mene aunty ko jhoot to bol diya hai**

Tarika: **don't worry VO thik hi hoge...**

Sachin heard this: **purvi, assume karne se kuch nahi hone wala... i think hume unhe dundne chalna chahiye...4 ghante ka rasta hi to hai abhi 11 baz rahe rat bhar me searching ho jayegi agar vo beech me kahi atke hoge to...Me aisa karta hu abhijeet sir or Nikhil ya pankaj k sath nikal jata hu unhe dundne**

Purvi: **me bhi sath me chalugi..**

Sachin: **dekho tum yaha pe raho... ma ko or tension ho jayegi...**

Purvi: **please sachin tarika hai na yaha pe... please mujhe jana hai,** Finally abhijeet, sachin and purvi informed EVe and they went out.

 **...**

 _ **IN FOREST**_

After a long walking, There SHreya saw a hut: **O thank god kuch to mila is jungle me...** and she ran toward hut...

But shreya did a big mistake.. **. 3 man was playing cards with drinking beer...** SHreya saw them and n turned again

1 man shouted: **are ladki ... bhi aayi hai hame company dene, aao madamji hum aapki kya seva kar sakte..**

Shreya took her gun and tried to scard them... but another gang of 3 man came from her behind, caught her and throw her gun away: **Are yar pahle batana chahiye tha... sharab k sath shabab ki bhi party hai**

Shreya hit those men and tried to run... but all man was surronded her... She screemed: n **ivaammm sirrr,, koi hai yaha pe...**

A man: **hum hai Na bolo to sahi kese seva karni aapki...**

2nd man: **sharab piyegi ya ye namkeen khayegi boliye...**

Shreya: **dekho me 1 CID officer hu... n agar... kuch... bhi... galat kiya to... tum sab logo ki kher nahi...**

3rd man: **are aapke liye to hum jail bhi Jane ko taiyar hai... 1 bar hame company de do jan** Shreya eyes filled with tear...

She screemed again: **nivaaammm**

4th man: **Nivam KOn hai aashiq hai tumhara. news nahi padti ho rat KO boyfriend k sath ghumna nahi chahiye problem ho sakti hai...** and he touched her waist... and teared her shirt

She tried to hit them... but she couldn't... She started crying

2 man push shreya to the land.. She yelled: **me kah rahi hu mar dugi 1-1 ko yaha se chaleeeee jao...**

Nivam heard shreya's voice and ran towrd her voice... he saw hut

man: **tumhare hath se to marne ko bhi taiyar hai jaan and** he pull shreya's shirt from coller... Shreya shivered badly...suddenlly nivam hit that man and shot a bullet on his arm.

All were attacked nivam... but nivam hold shreya and his gun and started firing on there legs and hand... SHReya also gathered courage and started fight... ALL ran away from there... Shreya was still in shocked... and she fell down and started crying baddly...

Nivam: **shreya please kuch bhi nahi hua... pleas rona band karo...**

Shreya hug nivam tightly: **mujhe ghar jana hai abhi, mujhe yaha nahi rukna please...** she cried... nivam tried to console har... After half hour shreya slept in nivam's lap...he covered her from her jacket...

 **...**

There ABHijeet and the team was still finding shreya and nivam

After 2hour they saw vehicle.. **.** Purvi: **isi me hi nikle the vo log...**

Abhijeet: **matlab yahi aas pas hoge...**

Sachin checked jeap: **ye kharab ho hayi hai**

PUrvi: **yaha pe phone k network bhi nahi hai.. is karan unko phone nahi lag rahe hoge...**

Sachin **hume inhe yahi pe dundna chahiyee.**

After 5 min they saw a half unconscious man injured and in jungle, Sachin: **ye zinda hai ise thighs pe goli lagi hai...**

abhijeet tapping him: **kon ho tum**

MAN: who drunk badly: **sala shikar chin liya... choduga nahi jaan.. 1 bar baho me aaja phir batata me kon hu**

PUrvi heard and boil in anger: **sharab pike pada hai tighs pe nahi, sine pe hi goli mar deni thi ise.**

Abhijeet: **purvi tum 1 cid officer ho or aisi bat kar rahi ho**

Purvi: **sorry sir...**

Man again: **choduga nahi kamini ko aaj to party manake rahuga... dosto pakad lo ise**

Sachin: **ye bahut jyada piya hua hai... pata nahi kiske bare me bol raha... but ise hospital bhi pahuchana rahega...**

Purvi: **meri to iccha bikul bhi nahi hai ise hospital pahuchane ki...**

Sachin: **purvi apna gussa ek side...**

SUddnly purvi realize, purvi: **is ghane jungle me ye kiske liye aisi bate bol raha hoga... or use goli bhi lagii... kahi isne shreya k sath... god vo thik to hai na... or bhi log to nahi iski tarah**

ABhijeet and sachin shoked... SAchin: **Na...Nahi purvi, nivam nivam bhi hai shreya k sath vo aisa nahi hone de sakta**

Abhijeet: **Hume sach me pahle shreya ho dundna chahiye...**

Then abhijeet tied a cloth on man's tigh and tied him with a tree...Sachin purvi and abhijeet call shreya and nivam...

After 15 min They saw that hut... they ran with a hope...

They saw there shreya was asleep in nivam arm but she still shivered... nivam also in half sleep... Nivam heard noise and again he shows gun toward them.

Nivam: **sachin, tum log accha hua yar ... vo gadi kharab ho gayi.** he try to stood but shreya hold him tightly.

Shreya (sobbing with closed eyes ): **mat jao please, mat jao...**

PUrvi (ran toward shreya): **shreya thik to hai na tu...**

Sachin: **kya hua ise..**

Nivam: **vo bus kuch logo ne attack kar diya tha... but ab vo safe hai... thik hai, vo bus dar gayi hai shayad... ghar jane ki zid kar rahi thi... par yaha pe gadi kharab or network bhi nahi tooo**

PURvi caught shreya. Shreya was wake with jerk: **kon, pas me mat aana...** she looked purvi... and hugged her tightly.

SHreya started cry: **purvi mujhe ghar jana hai mujhe ghar leke chalo please mujhe yaha nahi rahna please purvi...**

SAchin: **shreya relax. Hum tumhe le jane k liye hi aaye hai... hum ghar hi chal rahe hai...** And then they sit in sachin's car and leave for home...

Abhijeet call police and order to arrest all man who involved in this incident

 **...**

 **hey aash VIn:** hope you liked this chapter... i mentioned what you want... but its not so briefly...

 **thanks all... for reviews.. i know you want sachvi moment also... so in next chappy you read more about sachvi...keep reading and enjoy**


	22. Happy days

_**At sachvi home,**_

After drinking water and eating food, Shreya asleep with purvi and tarika.. She was still shivering.

 _ **At hall**_

Nivam: **mom ko bhi phone kar deta hu,**

sachin: **chinta mat karo mene kar diya hai..**.Suddnaly eve entered sachvi home...

EVe: **nivam thik to ho na...**

Nivam: **ha ma me thik hu... vo bus shreya thodi si ghabrayi hui...**

EVe: **kya hua use..**

Nivam: **kuch nahi mom vo bus aise hi... aap yaha kyu, me aa hi raha tha ghar pe..**

EVe: **bus aise hi...chinta ho rahi thi... shreya ko kya hua...**

Eve ask about shreya and went toward sachvi room... EVe saw shreya was shivering in sleep. She was tightly hold purvi's hand

EVe: **kya hua ise**

Purvi: **kuch ghatiya logo ne... yaha me un logo ko pakdne k liye... or vaha shreya hi shikar...**

EVe (with scared voice): **kuch galat to...**

Purvi: **nahi but jo hua vo bhi sahi nahi tha uske bare me sochna hi, mujhe jab us hotel me un logo ne... jo feel hua tha...kabhi bhool bhi nahi sakti hu. shreya bhi kese tolerate kar sakti thi inko...**

Tarika: **chod na yar... bus kal tak ye thik ho jaye... nahi to aunty ko jabab dena mushkil hoga... vo to iski nokri chudwake hi dum legi phir..**

Purvi: **hope so.. vo sab kamine pakde jaye... itni sharab pi hui thi tarika un logo ne... goliya lag gayi phir bhi ghatiya bate hi nikal rahi thi muh se unke...**

EVe: **purvi dhyan rakhna iska... hum log abhi ghar ja rahe... agar iski halat thik na ho to kal ise rest k liye bol dena** Then Eve and nivam leaved...

...

 _ **In car ,**_

nivam put her head in Eve's Lap... Eve: **kya hua beta... tum kyu pareshan ho**

Nivam: **aaj agar shreya ko kuch ho jata to Shayad khud ko kabhi maf nahi..**.

EVe: **tum uske sath nahi the..**

Nivam: **tha par shayad meri bato ke karan... VO bina bataye kab nikal gayi, pata hi nahi chala ...**

EVe: **koi bat nahi ...vo ab safe hai... Kuch hua nahi to us bat k liye itna mat socho... sab thik ho jayega...**

Nivam: **mom... pahle mujhe lag raha tha is mission pe itna focus karne ki jarurat bhi hai kya but ab lag raha hai aapne jo faisla liya... uske piche kitne logo ki jindgiya bach sakti hai**

EVe: **ladkiyo k liye is duniya me sudhar lana bahut mushkil hai nivam... har jagah pe target banti hai... bus me chahti hu meri taraf se jitna ho sake utna karu me..**

Nivam: **i Am proud of you mom... really u are gr8...** EVe kissed nivam forehead.. Suddenly nivam smiled widely..

EVe: **kya hua...**

Nivam: **mom is kiss karne ki aadat ne Kisi k man me bahut badi galatfahmi Dali Hui thi**

EVE: **matalab...**

Nivam: **ma aapko malum hai shreya sochti thi 1st day se hi jab banglore me 1st meeting thi.. ki aapke or mere beech me kuch chal raha hai**

EVE: **whatttt**

nivam: **usko nahi malum tha me aapka beta hu... or phir uska coincidently hum logo ko har jagah akele sath me dekhna... usne purvi, tarika ko yahi bataya ki hum logo k beech affair hai**

EVe: **pagal hai vo ladki bhi... o god pata nahi kya kya socha hoga mere bare me phir to**

Nivam: **usko jab malum pada tab usne mafi mangi mujhse..**

EVE: **thank god matlab ab vo aisa nahi sochti...** Nivam smiled and talking again about shreya

...

 _ **Next day**_

Shreya awake due to nirvi's crying... she saw purvi was playing with her ...

Sachin entered room with milk bottle : **papa doodh leke aa gaye hai**

Sachin saw shreya: **good morning.. ye masi itni jaldi jag gayi masi ko bolo aaram karne ko...**

Shreya: **sir me thik hu..**

Purvi: **shreya bus abhi nashta ready ho raha hai to fresh hoke aaja**

Shreya went toward washroom suddenly she stopped and hold the wall

Purvi: **kya hua,**

Shreya: **kal rat ko kash me nivam sir k sath hi rahti to shayad ye sab... un logo k beech me...** she closed her eyes and sat again on the bed

Purvi sat beside her: **Shreya dekh to tension mat le kuch nahi hua... sab thik hai ab...**

Shreya: **agar nivam sir time pe nahi aaate to... purvi o god... me pagal hu mene pata nahi kyu apna dimag lagaya..**

Purvi: **shreya ab mat soch us bare me, tu fatafat fresh hoke aaja..**

Shreya: **purvi agar ma ko ye sab...**

Purvi: **koi nahi batayega unhe tu bus normal rah... jab teri marzi ho tab batana ok..**

Shreya (with cry tone): **purvi vo log mujhpe hawi me kuch bhi nahi kar pa...**

Sachin (to nirvi): **Shreya masi ko rone ki adat pad rahi tumhari mammy ki tarah**

Purvi: **sachin please...**

Sachin: **matlab shreya hadd hai abhijeet sir, daya sir, ACp sir bhi ise itna khilate hai or tum to isse bat bhi nahi karti. Tumhe iski value hi nahi**

Shreya: **sir aisa kuch nahi...**

Sachin: **tumne ek bat note ki hai...halaki humne iske biological parents nahi hai... phir bhi ye jab smile karti hai to iske gal pe bhi purvi ki tarah dimple aaata hai... purvi k pas aate hi 1dum chup hojati hai n purvi ki tarah moody bhi hai aaj khane me ye chahiye aaj ye nahi chahiye**

Purvi: **isne abhi tak khana khana shuru nahi kiya hai sachin**

Sachin: **accha.. but doodh me, juices me, to natak karti hi hai...mood hua to piyegi... nahi to pura furrrr karke uda degi ... hai itti si phir bhi natak itte sare..**

Shreya smiled and she saw nirvi spread a cute smile on her face. Shreya took her and kissed on her face...

Sachin: **vese 1 bat to manna padega bacche refreshment ka kam karte hai...**

Shreya: **really true. Tarika ghar gayi kya..**

Purvi: **ha rat ko thoda sir dukh raha tha or aaj sham ko vo apni mom k yaha pe bhi jane wali hai...**

Shreya: **Matlab ab 1 week or Gaya hum logo ka**

Sachin: **kyu kese gaya.. me hu na aa jana...Vese kal hum sab log haweli me jane wale wale hai... iccha ho to tum bhi aa jana...**

Shreya smiled: **Thank you sachin sir, you are really adorable** and she move toward wash room...

 **...**

 _ **Next day,**_ in evening all was gathered in haweli..

Daya: **sachin sach bolu abhijeet ke bina kahi par bhi bore hi hota hai**

Jayant: **haha sir! Aap pahle insan hai jo apni wife ke samne bhi dusro ki company dundte ki bat kar rahe ho**

Sanchi: **vese di ki company me sabko dar hi lagta hai**

Purvi came with juice glasses and behind them sharda and devki came with tray of snacks.

Devki: **tujhe to mujhse dar lagta hota to aaj jayant ke sath dosti aage badati hi nahi, tu rahne de ye bate**

Purvi: **chodo na... di... vo mazak kar rahi hai**

All sat, sachin: **vese shreya aa rahi hai kya?**

Devki: **are ha,, ab kesi hai vo kal rat ke bare me suna... shock laga mujhe**

Daya (with lost voice) **: un sab logo ko dund ke to rahuga... 1-1 ko jail ki saza...**

purvi (after saw daya): **are in bato ko chodo, vo bilkul thik hai ab. Or vo aana chahti thi but uski mom... unse koi nahi jeet sakta... unhone nahi aane diya**

after that, devki : **ok good night me sone ja rahi hu, kal ka pura din hum log bate karege.. abhi late soyi to phir late hi uthna hoga**

sharda: **to thik hai na kal vese bhi kuch kam nahi hai to ... ruk ja na**

Daya saw devki: **tum apne time ke niyam tod nahi sakti kya**

Devki : **hmmm try karugi...** and she leaved

Purvi: **vese sir kahna thoda ajeeb rahega but mere hisab se aap hum logo ko company dene ki jagah di ko company doge to...**

Sachin feeling awkward : **purvi... agar unhe yaha bethna hai to..** purvi stared sachin. And he silenced. Daya stood and went toward room.

Sachin: **tum pagal ho unhe sidhe utha ke bhej diya..**

Purvi: **sachin daya sir unke pati bhi hai... to i think pahle priority unki banti**

JAyant: **vese bandook wali bhabhiji kah sahi rahi hai, khud to jab mood hota bibi ke sath aish karne bhag jate... and un logo ki bari aayi...** (sachvi nervous)

Purvi: **chup karoge tum... bahut jyada nahi bolte ho..**

 **...**

 _ **In DeVya room**_

Devki sat on bed with a novel

Daya: **novel hi padna tha to bahar bethna jyada better nahi tha**

Devki (after saw daya): **tum abhi bhi shreya ko bhul nahi paye ho**

 **Daya: matlab**

Devki: **i know usse bahut pyaar karte ho, tumhe usse shadi k liye mana karne ki jarurat kya pad gayi thi**

Daya: **devki mujhe nahi malum tum kya soch rahi ho, par me bachpan se anath hu... koi nahi.. pariwar ke mayne samjhta hu,**

 **shreya shayad mere sath apne pariwar ko chod ke aa jati, par isse mujhe bilkul khushi nahi hoti kabhi bhi nahi.. aise me agar shreya ki ma ko is shadi ke karan kuch hota.. to me khud ko kabhi maf nahi kar pata... bahut pyar karti hai vo apni beti se...**

after some silence **or agar tumhe aaj ki bat ka bura laga ho to maf karna.. par shreya ki jagah purvi ya koi or rahta to bhi mera yahi reaction rahta**

Devki: **mere kahne ka vo matlab nahi tha... mene genrally pucha tha**

Daya: **to tum bahar se uth ke kyu aa gayi**

Devki: **mujhe sach me neend aa rahi thi.. novel padke jyada acche se neend aati hai mujhe, ye bat tum jante ho..**

Daya: **hmm.. ab tumhare karan mujhe bhi andar aana pad gaya hai**

Devki: **kyu**

Daya: **purvi ko laga mujhe ander tumhare pas rahna chahiye**

Devki was feeling nervousness: **tumhe bahar jana hai to ja sakte ho..**

Daya: **its ok... ab bahar jauga to vo phir se... sona hi better hai**

And he lay on bed... devki look toward daya's face

Daya: **kya hua...**

Devki : **kuch nahi...** and she switched off the light

Daya: **bahut complain hai na mujhse**

Devki: **matlab...**

Daya was nothing to say and in dark he was holding devki's face... and kissed her on lips...

devki was shocked: **daya ye sab**

Daya: **kyu kuch problem hai ... mujhe aisa lagta tum ye sab... karna..chah...**

Devki: **o pleaseee... Mujhe... or bhi kam hai** she tried to stood

Daya: **ab bahar jaogi to jyada odd lagega...** and he pulled devki over him: **sach me ab tumhe shikayat ka koi mauka nahi duga... kabhi bhi nahi**

And he lay over her... and share a passionate kiss. after sometime he removed clothes . Devki closed her eyes.. and they started love-making... deVya both were feeling something new... AND THEY WERE SLEEP IN each oThER ARM

 **...**

 _ **In sachvi's room**_

Sachin lost in tought.. purvi changed her clothes...

Purvi: **kya hua, kya soch rahe**

Sachin: **tumhe ajeeb feel nahi hota.. tum daya sir ko di ke sath...**

Purvi: **please ab ye mat kahna vo aapki bahan hai to vo kisi ke sath involve nahi ho sakti**

Sachin: **nahi mera matlab vo nahi...**

Purvi: **aapke chehre se hi sab samajh aa jata hai**

Sachin: **accha itna malum pad jata hai tumhe...** he saw her... **to ab batao kya samajh me aa raha hai tumhe**

Purvi: **ek lalchi bhediya...** purvi laughed

Sachin: **hello...itni himmat tumhari**

Purvi: **jo dikh raha hai vo bol rahi hu**

Sachin: **aisi bat hai to aaj is bhediye ka shikar banogi tum**

Purvi: **accha itni himmat hai**

Sachin grabbed her in the arm... and tore her clothes...

Purvi: **pagal ho hgaye kya,, kapde kyu phad rahe ho...**

Sachin: **bhediya kuch bhi kar sakta hai** and he was bite her neck... **apni bhook kese bhi mita sakta...** and he was started bite her everywhere. **.**

Purvi: **junglee ban gaye ho tum**

Sachin: **kya karu itni khoobsurat bibi ho to kon junglee nahi banega...** he roared

Purvi: **nirvi uth gayi na... to rat bhar aap hi sambhaloge ise..**

Sachin: **chalega... but abhi to mujhe apne shikar ko kabu me karna hai** and he rid over her..

Purvi: **sachin... thoda control...** but she can't complete her sentence because sachin tightly held her lips with his lips... and he lay over her... and started kissing everywhere...

Purvi (with heavy brathe): **light to off kar do**

Sachin: **kuch bhi nahi... aaj kuch bhi nahi sunuga... light on rahegi to jyada maza aaayega**

Purvi: **pleaseeee.. sachin ignored her and started moving on her... and after some time... they were involved deeply in each other arms...  
...**

thanks to all.. so there is sachVi and devYa moment... **u can read about shreya and nivam in next chapters..**

next chapter **you can read about sachvi''s fight with a fun... so keep reading.. and enjoy next chapters..**

countdown: **4 chapter remain...**


	23. EK AJNABI

Now Nirvi was 6-7 month old.. .Purvi and Shreya was moving forward to progress in WOMENSERA ...

after the jungle incident,, shreya always followed nivam instruction.. now they was sharing a good bonding... and fully focused on their work...

There abhrika blessed with baby boy... all was celebrating this good news.

Abhirika gave a grand party for naming ceremony event... The naming ceremay start

EVe to ACP: **ab aapke officer divert ho rahe hai. Sabke pariwar ban gaye.. to sabki jimmedariya bhi bant gayi hai**

ACP **: are... ye to or accha hai... ab har team member or dil laga ke kam karega kyuki un par jimmedariya jo aa gayi**

EVe: **ACP sir aapse koi jeet nahi sakta...**

Baby boy name annonced by shreya and purvi: **tanmay**

Pankaj: **ye cheating hai tum logo ne nam rakha or Humse pucha bhi nahi**

Purvi: **afterall ye bua ka haq hai... kyu tarika tumhe is nam se koi problem hai**

Tarika: **no problem.. its perfect..**

Abhijeet to daya: **bhai... officially dekhe to fready, sachin or me to bal bacche wale ho gaye, ab daya tumhara number Hai**

Daya: **wa.. ye kya bat hui abhi kaha no. Lagwa rahe ho**

Pankaj: **are sir accha hai na is karan hume bar bar partiya milti rahegi**

Daya: **to parties lene k to or bhi bahane mil sakte... jese Nikhil ki shadi, shreya ki shadi nahi to tum hi shadi kar lo...**

Sachin: **are bechara vo shadi karega to party use hi deni padegi...**

Dr. Saluke: **are sabse badi bat to is bechare se shadi karega kon** and all laughed

Purvi: **aisa kyu bol rahe ho, hum log hai na agar use ladki nahi mili to hum log dund dege.**.. pankaj smiled

Abhijeet: **haha... purvi lagta hai ab cid or womensera k sath Hume 1 marriage bureau bhi khol lena chahiye...daya-devki, sanchi-jayant, ab pankaj, next kon hai tumhari list me**

Tarika: **shreya bachi hai na, vese purvi tumne dekha hai kisi ko shreya ke liye**

Shreya: **please mujhe abhi in sabse dur rakho**

Pankaj: **ha or vese bhi daya sir ki shadi to ho Chu...** purvi hit pankaj... daya heard and look towards shreya.

Shreya: **1 min. Vo mujhe kam... me Aati hu...** she went toward other side purvi followed her...

Abhijeet: **soch kar bola karo pankaj ...**

Jaywanti: **isme akal hoti to aaj bat hi kya thi...**

Pankaj: **tum me badi akal hai... disqualify ho gayi thi na intelligence round me...** and they began fight

Daya to abhijeet: **shreya ne mujhe aage badne ko bola par vo kab aage badegi ... pata nahi**

TArika: **don't worry ek din sab thik hoga**

 **...**

There shreya sit on a chair. Purvi: **yar pankaj ka malum hai na...tujhe bura...**

Shreya: **are nahi baba bus me nahi chahti thi ki daya sir uncomfortable rahe so yaha chali aayi.** (Think something) **mere liye koi ulte sidhe plan mat kar bethna tu...**

PUrvi: **tujhe aisa lagta hai...**

Shreya: **malum hai tu kitni sharif hai..**

Nivam (from behind): **tum log hamesha Kisi bhi waqt group se alag hi kyu khade rahte ho**

SHreya: **o god... not again (** purvi saw both of them and she thought, about their bonding, about their concern for each other in last few month **)**

PUrvi smiled: **kya kare ham logo ki adat hai, vese shreya hum logo ko chalna chahiye... namkaran karwa diya but neg to liya hi nahi abhijeet sir se..**

Shreya: **ya u r right... vese Lena kya rahega** and they continue discussed and leave the place...

Nivam smiled and continue looking toward shreya...

EVe noticed: **nivam** nivam didn't give any response

EVe again with lil loud voice: **nivaaaam...**

Nivam: **yes...yes mom kya hua**

EVE(with smile): **tumhe kya ho gaya hai...**

Nivam: **mujhe kya hoga, andar chale..** eve smiled

...

 _ **At night, sachvi home**_

Sachin with changing cloth: **bus ho gayi partiya ab kal se phir se kam pe bhid jao..**

Purvi covered blanket on nirvi and remove her jwelry: **ya vo to hai.. sachin 1 bat puchu**

Sachin: **hmmm**

Purvi: **aapke EVe k sath bahut acche terms hai na**

Sachin sit beside nirvi: **ya hai to**

Purvi: **agar nivam k liye koi ladki suggest karoge to vo manegi..**

Sachin stood up and check purvi's temperature. Purvi: **kya kar rahe ho.**

Sachin: **tabiyat thik hai na tumhari**

Purvi **ha kyu**

Sachin: **matlab tum sach me kahi marriage bureau kholne ka to nahi soch rahi ho... Daya sir, di, jayant, sanchi, shaan, pankaj or ab nivam sabke liye to rishte dundne ki bat .**

Purvi: **sidhe sidhe bolo nahi kar sakte aap ye kam... itna ghumane ki jarurat nahi hai**

Sachin hugged tightly purvi and try to remove har saree: **agar unhe ladki pasand aayi to jarur manegi, bus nivam ki haan rahni chahiye**

Purvi pushed sachin. Sachin (with fake anger): **ye kya bat Hui duniya bhar ki chinta hai meri nahi...**

Purvi: **eve, nivam se pahle to mujhe Kisi or ko manane ki jarurat padegi** (she thaught about shreya)

Sachin (misunderstood about himself): **vese mujhe manane ka bus 1 hi rasta hai** and he remove har pallu...

Purvi: **me aapki bat nahi kar rahi...** (she pushed him again) **and party se aaye ho thak nahi gaye ho kya so jao... kal bureau bhi jana hai na**

Sachin: **tum dheere dheere unromentic hoti ja rahi ho...Budapa aa raha hai tumme**

Purvi: **sachin please aisa kuch nahi hai ok**

Sachin: **mere pass to saboot hai, kitni berahmi se avoid kar rahi ho mujhe**

Purvi (push him toward bed) **: accha or agar me un sabooto ko galat sabit kar du to..**

Sachin: **tum kar hi nahi sakti..**

PUrvi: **i will** and she sit on sachin's lap kiss him..

Sachin: **bus itta hi**

PURvi: **hmm itta hi..** and she pushed again, opened his shirt buttons, then she gave him a love bite on lips and lying down over her and switched off the light... and they forgot the all other tension, and continued love making...

 **...**

 _ **Next day in WOmensera:**_

Shreya to jaywanti: **purvi aayi nahi**

Jaywanti: **aayi thi bus just abhi vo school me girls safety seminar k liye chali gayi hai eve k sath, vaha se direct bureau chali jayegi**

Shreya: **ok me bhul gayi thi.**

Nivam: **shreya ye file complete karna hai aaj Hume... iske bad tum bureau chali Jana**

All busy in working. Shreya saw some docs to nivam... suddnally a girl ran toward nivam and hug him tightly

girl: **hi sweetu kese ho...**

Nivam: **Navya tum kab aayi...**

Navya tight kissed on his cheek: **bus abhi sidhe land off kiya, malum pada, you are here, tooooo sidhe yahi pe aa gayi, luggage bhi bahar pada hai, sath me chalege hum**

SHreya stared her and think: **AB ye kon hai and kese chipak k bate kar rahi... mujhe kya lena dena..**

Nivam: **ok bus me apni ye files complete karta hu tab tak tum betho, phir chalte hai...**

 _ **After 1 hour**_

Navya: **how boring... ye kam or kitti der chalega please move... ab or nahi rukna mujhe**

Nivam: **Sorry yar ye important hai nahi to chalta... Ok aisa karo yaha pas ki building me CID bureau hai, Sachin vahi pe hai usse milke aa jao, shayad tab tak mera kam ho jaye..**

NAvya: **sachin gr8. Usse mile hue kafi time ho gaya, usse mil leti hu vese uske pas jyada bate rahti nahi karne KO.**

 ***** SHreya (in mind): **tuhare pas stock hai na bato ke**

NAvya: **ok bye lovey dovey... milte hai phir bad me** and kissed again nivam... SHreya feel jealousy for Navya.

Nivam: **ok bye.**

 _ **IN bureau**_

EVe: **Acp sir. Really me purvi apne work me perfact to hai but sath me baccho ko samjhane me bhi best hai. kitne easily isne aaj school me demo diye.. Baccho ko bhi intrest hi aaya**

ACP **: vo to hai... is bat ko me bhi manta hu... bureau me bhi baccho ko ye, abhijeet or daya jitney acche se handle karte koi nahi kar sakta**

EVe: **ok me ab chalti hu, AB thodi der ghar pe jake aaram karugi. Rat bhar event k bare me research ki thi to ab thoda aaram**

ACP: **bilkul.** EVe leaved.

ACP to purvi: **tum hamesha mujhe or jyada garv mahsus karati ho** and ACP went away

SAchin (behind from purvi): **To madam ki tarifo k pool bandhe ja rahe hai**

PUrvi: **hmmm... aapko koi pareshani**

Sachin: **nahi, bus hame yad rakhna, bhulna mat**

Purvi: **or bhul gayi to**

Sachin: **phir hume hamare time pas k liye kisi or ko dundna padega** And he try to hug purvi

PUrvi: **aisa kya, to phir dund lo,** she pushed him and ran toward her desk

Suddenly NAvYa enterd bureau, saw sachin and shouted from door: **Sachuuuuu baby kese hooo**

PURvi saw the girl, before she can understand anything, NAvya jumped over sachin and hug him tightly. Daya, Pankaj, freddy and Nikhil shocked to saw this scene

SAchin feel akeward but HE saw purvi expression then he also hug her.

Sachin: **fine, tum kesi ho, and kab aayi yaha pe, itne dino bad mil rahe hai na hum**

PURVi boiled in anger, She throw her file on desk and stared them

NAvya: **me 2 ghante se vaha beti hu nivam ke pas but vo free hi nahi ho raha tha then he told about you, sooooo me yaha aa gayi..**

Sachin: **gr8 abhi mujhe koi kam nahi to hum log neeche canteen me coffee pike aate hai** (looking toward purvi and again said to navya) **tumhe vese coffee abhi tak pasand to hai na**

Navya: **tum bhule nahi, shhhho sweet, kafi changes bhi dikh rahe h tum me, pahle kabhi aage hoke bat nahi karte the, and or jyada hot ho gaye ho seriously** and she winked sachin... **chale hum phir..**

Sachin: **ya sure** and they leave

Pankaj: **SAchuuuu... PUrvi tumne kabhi itne pyar se bulaya hai sir ko**

PUrvi stared pankaj: **mujhe or bhi bahut kam karne hai, mujhe disturb mat kar** (she throw pen holder and some files)

Daya: **itna gussa... are chinta mat karo sachin tumhe chod k Jane wala nahi hai**

Purvi (with anger): **Me unhe jane bhi nahi dugi, vo chahe to bhi nahi. He is mine... sachu... hot... my foot... jarurat padi to murder bhi kar dugi**

Freddy: **purvi aisa mat bolo, tum to meri patni ki tara..** (Shreya enterd bureau with upset mind and heard purvi's line)

Purvi: **ban jaugi unke jesi bhi, aap mard jab chahe manmarjiya kare or phir humse acchai ki umeed rakhe**

NIKHIL slowly to pankaj: **aaj sachin sir sach me mar khane wale hai ghar pe**

Pankaj: **vo bhi bhayankar wali, isse pahle purvi kabhi bhi freddy sir pe nahi chillayi hai**

Shreya: **kya hua, school trip accha nahi raha kya**

PURvi: **bahut accha tha par kisi se meri khushiya dekhi nahi gayi**

Shreya: **kisse**

PUrvi: **pata nahi kon hai 1 bar malum padne do phir batati hu** Shreya sat on their place... she was still thinking about nivam and navya.. **.**

 **...**

 _ **After evening, in parking**_

All team was ready to go home. purvi started the car, and immideatly she was leaved bureau

Sachin (entered parking with daya) **: purvi kaha hai**

Fready: **vo to car leke chali gayi**

Sachin: **chali gayi matlab**

*pankaj: **matlab usne car start ki or fast speed me nikal gayi**

Sachin: **are matlab hum log sath me jane wale the**

Daya: **par lagta hai uska mood nahi tha aaj tumhare sath jane ka**

Sachin: **ab me kese jau, aaye to 1 sath hi the**

Daya: **chalo me chod deta hu**

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi home**_

Purvi entered home and throw her bag on sofa and try to control herself.

Purvi: **samjhate kya hai 3 ghante lagte kisi ko coffee pine me... i killed him**

SHarda: **kya hua itna gussa kyyu aa raha hai, office me sab theek to tha**

Purvi: **kuch thik nahi tha... me change karne ja rahi hu** and she entered her room and closed the door with thud voice

Sharda: **ise kya ho gaya, betaaa sachin nahi aaya tumhare sath**

Purvi (from inside): **ab vo mere sath kyu aane lage aayege apne so called friend k sath.**

 _ **After sometime, daya and sachin entered home**_

SHarda: **kya hua tum logo me koi jhagda hua**

Sachin: **nahi to ma**

PURvi (entered hall): **ma khana ready hai kya nahi to me bana du**

Sharda: **ha ready hai**

Purvi: **to thik hai me le rahi hu,**

Sharda: **sachin fresh hoke aa jaye phir tum 3no sath me hi beth jana**

Daya: **nahi me ghar ja raha hu, devki ko bhi receive karna hai and phir sath me hi bahar ja rahe... aap sambhaliye in dono ko** and daya leaved

Purvi: **ma mujhe bhook lag rahi me wait nahi kar rahi** and she served food herself.

After some time sachin came hall then purvi picked her plates, washed hands, hold nirvi in arm and went toward her room

Sachin: **ma mujhe serve kar do, vese bhi meri chinta is ghar me Kisi ko bhi nahi**

Purvi (with irritate tone): **sahi kaha aaj aap bahar hi soiye or mere room me aana bhi mat...** and she closed door from inside

SHarda: **tune jhagda kiya uske sath**

Sachin: **nahi to, pata nahi kis bat pe gussa hai** (in mind): **purvi kahi sach me to naraz nahi ho gayi... ho sakta h, aadhe ghante bad room me bula le.**

Sharda: **use abhi mana lo, mujhe uske chehre pe narazagi nahi chahiye**

Sachin: **ok me pahle khana to kha lu, usne kha liya hai...**

After dinner he switch on the TV and think: **vo ab bus bula legi**

but purvi didn't open the door and sachin slept over sofa

...

i know **its too short**.. but next **all chapter is too long...**

so **will purvi forgave sachin**?

 **will shreya realized her 2nd love...**?

 **who is navya**?

 **want to know more?.. then keep reading and enjoy...**

 **...**

 **thanks to all reviewers.. and** KAtiiy: **thanks to review, Probably** **I did not explain this track very well ...**

3 chapter remain...

...

 **Friends-Forever** : my new story.. if you want to read...


	24. Love in the air

In early morning 4 Am

Purvi open the door to prepare nirvi's milk, she saw toward sachin who uncomfortably slept on sofa.

Purvi prepared milk, feed nirvi and came again in the hall. She sat beside him and starts sobbing

Sachin (heard and wake up): **purvi, kya hua tum thik to ho**

Purvi (with tear): **mere karan tumhe itni taklif me sona pada... par sachin mujhe nahi pasand agar koi bhi aapke pas bhi aaye... please agar mujhe dhokha diya to...**

Sachin: **yar me bus majak kar raha tha and vo meri bachpan ki dost hai bus**

PUrvi: **aisi dost jo tumhe pet name se bulati hai, aisi dost jo aise hug karti mano vo aapki...**

Sachin: **are yar ab vo bachpan se aisi hi hai, isme me kya kar sakta hu.**

Purvi: **karna kya h, dur raho usse bus... aapke upper sirf mera haq h, kisi or ka nahi samjh** e

Sachin: **kal subah to tumne kaha ki me kisi or ko...**

Purvi: **kaha to iska matlab aap sach me aisa karege... sachin really, agar kabhi mujhe chod ke kisi or ki taraf gaye to dekh lena bahut bura hoga...** and she hugged sachin

Sachin: **tumhe chod k me kahi or ja sakta hu?**

Purvi sleep in sachin lap: **vese vo hai kon, jise achanak se aapki dosti yad aa gayi**

Sachin: **nivam ki bahan hai, twins hai vo log, era aunty ki beti,**

PuRvi: **ab unki beti kaha se aa gayi**

*Sachin: **hmmm jese sab log aaye duniya me**

Purvi; **mazak ke mood me nahi hu me,**

Sachin: **to phir kis mood me ho**

Purvi: **kisi ko coffee pilane k liye 3 ghante lagte h**

Sachin: **coffee 15 min me ho gayi thi me vahi se abhijeet sir k sath bahar chala gaya tha**

Purvi: **to ye bat pahle kyu nahi batayi** she pull sachin toward herself.

Sachin hugged her: **tumne kal subah se mujhe bolne ka moka diya?**

Purvi: **sorry**

Sachin: **itna easily kese man jau, rat bhar is sofe pe soya hu,** Purvi smiled and kissed on his lips.

Sachin: **bus ...**

Purvi: **bahut lalchi ho gaye hai aap**

Sachin pulled purvi onward himself... and started kissing purvi... He tried to uncover her cloth

Purvi: **please yaha pe ye sab... hum hall me hai sachin**

Sachin: **to abhi kon hai yaha pe** and he uncovered her top and started kissing again.. Then They engaged in love making..

 **...**

 _ **In the morning**_

Sharda seen sachvi both asleep in each other's arms with half clothes on the sofas.. She embarrassed and confused that what to say them ... then she went into kitchen and threw some utensils on the floor intentionally...

Purvi wake up with a jerk... she worn her track pants properly and ran toward kitchen... she was only in inner

Purvi: **ma aap thik to hai na...**

Sharda: **ha, vo bus bartan hath se gir gaye the , vese aaj bureau nahi jana tum logo ko, 8 bazne ko aa gaye h,**

Purvi: **o god, late kese ho gaya... alarm bhi nahi baza**

Sharda: **alarm clock to room me hai na...**

Suddenly Purvi realizes where she slept and what she wears: **ma vo ...** nirvi started crying..

Sharda: **pahle jao use chup karao, vo bhi late uthi aaj tum logo ki tarah..or sachin ko bhi utha do ... mujhe bahar hazaro kam hai** Purvi give a shy smiled and came out from kitchen, woken up Sachin and entered her room

...

 _ **After 2 hour, In womensera**_

Shreya: **aaj late ho gayi tu**

Purvi: **ha vo neend nahi khuli subah**

Shreya with teasing: **or vo bhala kyu,**

Purvi: **kam kare hum**

EVe (came out from cabin): **purvi aaj late ho gayi**

Purvi: **sorry EVe, vo bus...**

EVe: **it's ok. Aaj nivam nahi aa raha to tum Shreya ki work me help kar dena , vese aaj me bhi jaldi ja rahi hu to tum log dekh lena**

Purvi (in lost voice): **Navya k karan**

Eve: **tum janti ho use, ha usi k karan, actual me nivam use aaj Mumbai darshan pe le ja raha n me bhi uske liye room or sab thik karwa rahi... 6 sal bad vo Mumbai louti hai to**

After heard this, shreya dropped the file Eve: **ok me chalti hu**

Purvi: **thank god nivam hi le ja raha**

Shreya (coriusly): **hai kon vo**

Purvi: **kyu, tum mili usse**

Shreya (irritate): **ha mili, kal badi chipak ke bat kar rahi thi nivam sir se**

Purvi (thought something): **unki life k imp persons me se hai, sachin ne bataya, abhi to unke sath hi rahegi unke ghar me...**

Shreya (with sad voice): **kya?**

Purvi (with hidden smile): **haan** Shreya lost in thoughts

Next few days shreya didn't talk properly with nivam. Purvi also filled shreya's mind with wrong info **.**

 **...**

 _ **After some days**_

Abhijeet **: daya yar bahut dino se Mumbai se bahar ghumne jana hi nahi hua hai, holiday k nam pe bus fready ka gav yad aata h**

Daya: **sahi kaha actual me ab ek bar phir se hume koi aisa program banana chahiye jisme hum sab log sath me ghumne jaye**

Fready: **are wah sir. Aap ne mere man ki bat jan li, vese bhi me roz ghar k kam kar kar ke thak gaya hu**

Daya: **to aisa karo tum jake bat karo acp sir se**

Fready: **me, me kyu sir ? Aap logo ko bhi to jana hai na**

Abhijeet: **matlab tum nahi jana chahte**

Purvi: **sir vese idea accha hai vese bhi pichli bar hamari aadhi team to hamare sath gayi nahi thi, is bar sab sath me chalte hai**

Shreya: **par purvi ACP sir se bat karega kon**

purvi: **me try karke dekhu**

fready: **ha vese ACP sir tumhari sunte bahut hai to try karke dekh lo**

Pankaj: **par hum log jayege kaha?**

Nivam (who recently entered in bureau): **kahi jane ka program hai to me bhi company dena chahuga vese bhi navya Mumbai ghum ghum ke bor ho gayi hai to use bhi new place mil jayegi**

Shreya: **navya hum logo ki team me kaha se aa gayi** (again shreya felt irritate)

Sachin: **yar shreya thik hai na, vo bhi chalna chahe to kya problem hai vese nivam tumhe yad hai bachpan me hum tumhare dadaji ke ganv gaye the or kitni masti ki thi**

Nivam: **ha yad hai na, us waqt ki yade hi alag thi, wait... mom dad ki anniversary aa rahi hai to unhe surprise party dete hai vaha,**

Sachin: **idea to mast hai, ghumna ka ghumna or party bhi ho jayegi**

jaywanti: **pahle Acp sir to ha kahe, purvi tum bat krne wali thi**

Purvi: **Sab log sath me chalte hai phir bat karte hai...** All look each other

Nivam: **me tumhare sath hu ab chalo.** Then all followed them

Purvi and nivam talk to acp. First acp ignored but after sometime he agreed for 4 days leave with 1 condition (if any case reported, they would cancelled that vacations)

Purvi: **yes yes. Ab hume list banana shuru kar deni chahiye kon kon jayega or program kya rahega**

Nivam: **program deside hai kal rat ko niklege to parso subah pahuch jayege then rat ko 12 baze party, then next 2 days we enjoyed vacation,**

Purvi: **take a pen and notepad:** ok to jane wale log rahege, Abhijeet sir, daya sir, tarika, devki di, shreya, me, nivam sir, pankaj, jaywanti, ACP sir... saluke sir to ready hi rahte hai, Nikhil, freddy, nirvi, aarav and

Daya: **sachin tumhari ma or , jayant, sanchi**

Sachin: **ye log aaj rat ko bahar ja rahe hai, jayant apne sath ghumane le ja raha in dono ko**

Shreya: **ha taki aap logo ko privacy mil sake hai na**

Purvi: **chup kar shreya...**

Nivam: **navya,** (shreya boiled with anger) **mom, dad, but in logo ko alag se le jana padega**

SAchin: **me kaha gaya, purvi mera nam bhi likho yar**

Purvi: **aap jayege kya? pichli bar fready sir ke ganv ke liye to mana kar diya tha na**

Sachin **: me nahi jauga to tumhe bhi nahi jane duga samjhi or nivam vehicle ka arrangement me kar luga**

Purvi: **1 min. Is bar hamare sath fready sir apni wife and baccho ko bhi leke chalege, kyu fready sir**

Fready: **purvi, me shanti ke liye jana chahta hu**

Purvi: **bus isliye vo hamesha aapse gussa rahti h, unhe kahi le jate nahi or umeed karte ho vo aapse accha behave kare,** (after counting) **to total ho gye 22**

Sachin: **ok to hum 1 bus hire kar lete hai, sleeper coach, and pahuchne me 8 ghante to lag hi jayege**

Shreya (winked purvi): **sir vo to without sleeper coach me bhi ja sakte hai,**

Abhijeet: **sleeper coach hi thik hai shreya, jisko sona ho vo upper so jayege jisko bate karni ho vo neeche bethtege, kyu daya**

Daya: **mujhse kyu puch rahe ho. Jesa thik lage vese karo**

Nivam: **vese me navya ko bol duga ki vo mom dad ko location pe leke pahuche 12 baze k aas pas**

Shreya: **or navya ne aapka plan bigad diya to... i mean uski gadi kharab ho jaye ya phir kuch or problem**

Nivam: **aisa kuch nahi hoga mujhe uspe khud se jyada trust hai. vo kese bhi pahunch hi jayegi** Shreya turned opposite side

Purvi: **ok to ab pahle aaj ka kam to complete kare pahle...**

 _ **Next day 9 pm**_

Everyone sat in bus. 1st time all saw Fready's wife. All was surprised she was so beautiful. She thanked all for this program and complained about fready. all was enjoyed and play games. ACP and saluke busy with kids and after few hours half team slept. Only Shreya, nivam, purvi, sachin, tarika abhijeet and daya continue their talk...

Daya: **devki bus me bhi timing ki pakki hai, 11 baze tak sona hai or so gayi**

Sachin: **vo to hai even hum 3no ko bhi vo 10 baze tak sone ke order de hi deti thi ...**

Purvi: **phir bhi der tak jagne ki adat padi hui hai**

Shreya: **vo tere karan unhe adat pad gayi hogi**

Purvi: **jee nahi, vo shadi k pahle se hi late tak jagte the**

Tarika: **purviiii, iska matlab tu shadi se pahle bhi rat me sachin ke ghar jati thi**

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi hai**

All laughed. Sachin: **Nivam vese ab tum kab shadi kar rahe ho**

Nivam: **hmmm vo to koi acchi ladki to mil jaye pahle, vese tarika tum mujhe vo lambiii kahani sunane wali thi**

Tarika: **me**

Nivam: **are vo purvi ko sachin se dar kyu lagta hai something... aisa kuch daya sir ki shadi me bola tha na tumhe**

Purvi: **aisa kuch nahi tha, mere piche kyu pad gaye ho sab**

Shreya: **hum kaha pade hai, sachin sir ke alawa kiski himmat hai**

Abhijeet: **nivam bhai kuch kahaniya na sunayi jaye to hi behater hota hai**

Sachin (with act): **vese seriously purvi, tumhe mujhse dar lagta tha mujhe bhi nahi malum**

TArika: **us bechari ko overdose jo diye the tumne yad to hai na**

Sachin (slowly to purvi): **tumne in logo ko bata diya, me tumhare ghar me aaya tha tumhe darane**

Purvi: **nahi to**

Sachin (to tarika) **: kesa overdose**

Tarika: **bechari ko kitna dantte rahte the bat bat pe..**

Sachin: **ooookkkk.** (he relief) **itti si bat ke liye dar... dcp sir, ACP sir to ise kai bar dant chuke unse to dar nahi lagta**

SHreya: **actual me usko aapse kaha dar laga tha use to.. senior ke sath...**

Purvi: **shreya bus kar or so jao ab.. rat ho gayi hai subah 4-5 baze tak pahuch jayege neend bhi nahi hogi kisiki**

Nivam: **matlab ab vo lambi kahani hume sunni nasib nahi hogi**

Daya: **yar mujhe bhi janna hai ye lambi kahani, abhijeet tumhe malum hai or mujhe pata nahi. Yahi dosti nibhayi**

Sachin: **actual me me bhi nahi janta is kahani ko** (he act again)...

Purvi: **mujhe neend aa rahi me ja rahi hu sone** she stood.

Tarika: **yar shreya vese hum ise 1 story ki tarah publish kar sakte hai na...** both laughed, Purvi stared them

Tarika: **once upon time, 1 princess thi, bachpan me uske pita ne use apne pariwar se alag rakha, badi mushkilo ke bad vo apne pariwar se mili, or phir uske liye rajkumar ki talash shuru ho gayi**

SHreya **: rajkumar mil gaya par vo rajkumar ko bahut jyada pasand nahi karti thi, or sabse badi bat 1 darawana sapna use roz darata tha**

Purvi: **bus karoge tum dono, mujhe sach me aana hi nahi tha tum logo ke sath, isse accha to bureau ki vo files thi**

Sachin: **darawana sapna matlab**

Purvi: **aapko bade maze aa rahe chalo so jao abhi**

Tarika: **purvi itna control bhi nahi ki bus me bhi sachin ko nahi chod rahi**

Purvi: **tum logo se bate karna hi bekar hai god night...**

Shreya: **are aage ki kahani baki hai**

Nivam: **to use sone do hume suna do**

Purvi: **me nahi ja rahi sone or aage kuch bole tum dono to me tum dono se bat karna hi band kar dugi**

Tarika: **ye acchi dhamki hai, bat karna chod dugi**

Sachin: **kya yar, sach me tum bhi na.**

Abhijeet: **itna badi koi bat nahi hai bus purvi shadi ko lekar thodi uncomfortable thi or koi bat nahi**

Sachin: **matlab, VO shadi nahi karna chahti thi**

Daya: **VO to tum bhi nahi karna chahte the**

Sachin **: me bus itni jaldi ye jimmedariya but ab me khush hu**

Abhijeet: **to ab to vo bhi khush hai**

nivam: **isme dar wali kya bat thi,**

Tarika: **dar... jab use lage ki koi use uske ghar se vida karake uske sath kya karne wale ho to dar to lagega hi hai na purvi..**

Purvi stared tarika and she went toward upper seat with angry mood

nivam: **matlabbbbbb me samjha nahi**

Abhijeet: **so jao abhi sach me tarika rahne do, use kyu pareshan kar rahi ho**

nivam confused . Abhirika, sachin and daya leave for their seat.

Nivam: **kya kahani hai aage ki tumhe malum hai na**

Shreya: **kyu bada interest aa raha hai**

Nivam: **sachin mera dost hai, is nate mujhe janne ka pura haq hai**

Sherya: **but aapke dost ne bhi jab nahi bataya to me kyu batau**

Shreya stood up, suddenly shreya was unbalanced due to brake, and fell over nivam They shared a eye lock for few sec and then shreya moved toward her seat.

 **...**

Sachin slept beside purvi and saw her teary eyes. Sachin **: kya hua tumhe, yar mazak chal raha tha**

Purvi: **or aap bhi usme shamil ho gaye. Mera hi mazak uda rahe the...**

Sachin: **yar aisa kyu soch rahi ho, mujhe nahi malum tha itta bura lag jayega tumhe vese tumhe ab bhi mujhse dar lagta hai... i mean..**

Purvi: **please sachin...** Purvi hugged sachin: **nahi ... because i got world's best husband, who cared me, who sweetly handled me. I love my husband very much**

Sachin: **chalo phir accha hai... matlab ab me jab chahe, jese chahe, sab kar sakta hu..** both laughed and slept...

 **...**

Daya lay down beside devki, she was asleep, dayaa saw her face in deem light... and kissed her on lips..

Devki awake with jerk: **daya ye sab bus me nahi please**

Daya **: kitna darti ho tumm.. hum bus ki back seat pe hai koi nahi dekhne wala..**

Devki: **back ho ya front... mujhe ye sab...**

Daya hold her waist ... and pulled her: **Devki agar kuch bologi to pakka sab piche aa jayege**

Devki: **me tumhe sharif samjhti thi daya**

Daya: **kisne kah diya me sharif hu** and he kissed on her neck

Devki: **pleaseee abhi bus me, koi dekhega to kesa feel karega**

Daya: **kya yaar tumse acchi to shreya hi hai... uske sath time spend karna jyada better hai.. vese bhi vo abhi soyi nahi hai** and he act like he was going toward front side

Devki (feeling insecure): **pagal ho kya**... she pulled her... daya fallen over her...and he was start to kissing again..

Devki: **daya! Shreya or tumhare beech kabhi kuch...**

Daya: **kyu aaj tak nahi pucha to aaj kyu... tumne hi kaha tha na mere ateet se tumhe farak nahi padta**

devki became sad, she pushed him and tried to sleep again.. daya: **me mazak kar raha hu.. aisa kuch bhi nahi hua tha hum logo ke beech... sach me...kabhi use bol hi nahi paya tha... to ye sab kese karta... par ab mujhe lagta hai use bol dena chahiye tha... tum sach me dhyan hi nahi rakh...** daya couldn't complete his sentence... because devki locked his lip by her lips... they shared a passionate kiss...and then daya laid over her.. and tried to open her salwar.. but with a sudden act... someone coughed loudly...

Daya with a jerk remove her hands..devki turn other side and tried to sleep... and saw toward voice

Abhijeet: **kya yar bus hai ye... yaha pe to control karo**

Daya: **tumhe kuch kam tha**

Abhijeet: **nahi vo tarika or tanmay ko jagah chahiye thi sone ki... to me yaha aa gaya...socha piche ki side so jata hu... par tum to yaha pe...**

Daya: **beta sach me tujhe bahut dheel de rahi thi... kabhi tujhe disturb nahi kiya... or aaj tu ye sab...**

Abhijeet: **mere dost..chal is bat pe tujh pe ehsan kiya... ja jee le apni jindgi...**

Daya: **thank you.. tu ja sakta hai..** and he sat on seat again...

Abhijeet: **vese devki maf karna mujhe... disturb kar diya tum logo ko**

Devki saw abhijeet... and then she went toward front side...

Daya: **mil gayi kaleje me thandak..**

Abhijeet: **hmmm soch raha tha... mujhe sabko bulana chahiye tha... tab jyada thandak milti...**

Daya: **choduga nahi tujhe**

Abhijeet: **itna gussa kyu ho raha hai. Ye dost tujhe rat bhar company dega... chal apan dono sote hai**

Daya saw toward front side... and stared abhijeet.. **.**

 **...**

 _ **front side**_

ACP to devki: **kya hua kuch chaiye tha...**

Devki: **nahi vo piche neend nahi aa rahi thi to socha aage...**

Shreya heard and say: **madam aap chahe to yaha so sakti hai**

Devki looking toward shreya and remind about daya.. she lost in thoughts

Shreya: **madam kya hua**

Devki: **kuch nahi me vo piche hi... tum aaram se so jao... vese bhi aage bhi sab log hai to...** and she went again backside, Shreya confused...

Abhijeet **: kya hua devki vapas aa gayi tum**

Devki: **ha vo... me.. yahi...**

Abhijeet: **chalo daya lagta hai aaj ki rat tumhare nam nahi hai.. good night..** and he smiled.. **vese me dhyan rakhuga koi piche ki side na aaye..** and he went front side

Daya: **kya hua vapas kyu aa gayi**

Devki: **kuch nahi bus aise hi...** and she tightly hugged daya... and say: **i love you**

Daya with smile: **i love you too..a** nd they again slept over her seat...devki again kissed on daya lips..

Daya: **kya yar ab mera mood nahi...**

DEvki: **kyu gay ho kya... abhijeet ko phir se bula du... vese bhi pura bureau tum logo ki Jodi ki hi bat karta hai**

Daya laughed: **mujhe to lagta hai tum shreya se jyada abhijeet se chid rahi ho**

Devki: **pleaseee daya**

Daya hugged her tightly... dragged the curtain down and yes they continued their consummation in the bus...

 **...**


	25. Happy Holiday

Next day they reached and stayed in nivam's grand palace and after refreshment all start preparing for a surprise party. All enjoyed whole day and waiting for the night.

 _ **After 11:45 pm**_ All waiting for the Eve ...

Shreya: **are you sure vo navya time pe pahuch jayegi na**

Purvi: **tu itni bechen kyu ho rahi hai, tension nivam ko honi chahiye na**

Sachin: **vo log 4 baze tak nikal gaye to the, us hisab se unhe pahuch to jana chahiye**

Nivam: **mere pas msg aa gaya hai vo log 10-15 min me pahuch jayege, and ye navya hai use jo task dete hai vo use exact time pe hi complete karti hai**

Purvi slowly to shreya: **itna bharosa hai na unhe navya pe**

Shreya feeling sad and say: **chod, mujhe kya lena dena in sabse,**

And after 11:55, Eve and her husband reach at location, all hide. Daya exit and locked the door from outside

Eve: **navya, tumhare dimag me achanak yaha aane ka khyal kyu aaya**

Navya: **bachpan ki yade judi hai na to iccha ho gayi**

EVe: **Nivam bhi aa jata, phir aate na yaha pe sath me.**

Aditya (nivam father): **iski jid ke aage kiski chali hai kher itni rat ko hume chalke sona chahiye**

Eve opened the door and turned on light... and saw decorated palace and a cake is placed on middle table

All yelled: **surprise** and wish them to happy anniversary. Eve and aditya shocked, daya entered and wish them

EVe: **ye sab kab plan kiya tum logo ne**

Purvi: **kal hi kar liya tha and thank you navya, for correct timing**

Navya: **kitne stop lene pade beech me mujhe is timing ke karan**

Nivam: **but mujhe pata tha tum kar logi** and hug her.

Shreya tried to ignore all this. All celebrated and enjoyed this event

Aditya: **sach me** **ariwar bade hone chahiye or dost bhi hone chahiye, taki koi bhi events ho to celebrate karne me maze aaye**

Eve: **hmmm nahi to ghar me kisi ka birthday ho ya anniversary, celebration ke nam pe 1 dusre ko wish kar do, hotel me lunch dinner kar lo and over**

ACP: **mujhe to mere pariwar ke roop me ye puri team mili hui hai**

EVe: **lucky ho ACP sir.**

SAchin: **Don't worry ab aap log bhi is team ka hissa ho**

Navya: **vese me is team me devki di or sachin ko chodkar kisi bhi member ko janti nahi hu to intro karwa do.**

Nivam introduced her to all team and she was shocked after meeting purvi and nirvi because she didn't know about sachin's marriage.

Navya: **sachin tumne shadi kar li hai**

Nivam: **itne din me tujhe malum bhi nahi pada**

Navya: **me konsa sachin se milne uske ghar gayi thi, or tum logo ne bhi to nahi bataya tha mujhe, jabki ye aap logo ke team ki vip member hai**

EVe: **mujhe laga tumhe malum pad gaya hoga**

Navya: **me antryami hu na**

Nivam: **ok thik hai ab mil lo...**

Daya: **vese navya purvi ko accha nahi laga jab tumne sachin ko bureau me hug kiya tha**

NAvya: **really?**

Purvi (with embarrass tone): **nahi aisi koi bat nahi**

NAvya: **ye baby bhi kitti cute hai bilkul tumpe gayi hai**

Purvi smiled and look toward sachin

Pankaj: **ha ha! ye purvi pe kese ja sakti ye purvi ki real beti thode hi hai**

Purvi (with anger): **pankaj aage se aisa bologe bhi nahi samjhe, ye meri beti hai or meri hi rahegi** and she went toward her room, sachin and shreya followed her

Abhijeet: **isko bhagwan kab akal dega, tu bhi DCP ka beta nahi hai but harkate uske jesi hi karta hai**

JAywanti: **hamesha sabko dukhi kar deta hai**

Navya: **real me vo purvi ki beti nahi hai**

Tarika: **she adopt her but isse koi fark nahi padta, vo usse bahut attached hai and usko pasand nahi ki koi use uski beti na kahe** and look toward pankaj

EVe: **chodo ab hume sona chahiye subah uth ke ghumne bhi chalna hai. And sachin use sambhal lega...** all leaved for their rooms...

...

Next morning all was ready to visit village's fort. Everybody were roaming in the fort, all was admiring the beauty of the nature. sachvi, davya and abhirika were busy in their romance and remain all busy in their tasks. Nivam who was talking to navya but his eyes was on shreya. She was wearing a blue colour skirt with a white top. Her hair tied with a bow.. And she look stunning.. nivam attracted toward shreya...

Shreya was enjoying a slow walk around on the corner side of fort. Nearly Nivam and navya were busy in clicking pics and selfies. Shreya looked them and tried to avoid them. After some time navya received a call and She engaged in the call. Shreya and nivam looked at each other. Suddenly pankaj ran and bumped with shreya, SHreya shouted: pankaj...

Nivam held her hand and then he held her tightly in his arms. Purvi who was running to tease sachin she stopped after saw NIVya... sachin catch her from behind and he was also stopped after saw this scene. Shreya and nivam shared a eye lock..

He was going to kiss her lips.. Navya also observed this scene. Nivam was still lost in shreya, They both melt in each other arm and then shreya realize all was around her. She tried to moved backside but nivam was still not ready to leave her. He came more close to shreya. Shreya felt nivam's warm breath on her face...

Nivam was deeply looking into her eyes. She was feeling nervousness.. sachin was going to interrupted them but purvi stopped sachin and And as soon as he was going to kiss her... suddenly Tarika Called purvi from long distance... After heard voice, Shreya pushed nivam and went away from him. Nivam came back to the normal world.

Tarika: **kya hua sab itne chupchap kyu khade ho**

PURvi: **kuch nahi tune awaz laga ke sab bigad diya. Yahi pe aake bolti, kya kam tha .** Tarika raised her eyebrow

Sachin: **vese tumne bulaya kyu tha**

Tarika: **are vaha pe kitna accha view hai mene socha 1 sabke sath group pic ho jaye vaha pe.**

Navya: **view to yaha pe bhi accha hi tha,...**

NAvya, pankaj, sachin and purvi were smile and walked toward the other side. Nivam and shreya silently follow them.

Then whole day shreya kept a distance from nivam. Sachvi didn't waste any moment without romance.

...

Sachin dragged purvi in one corner... and suddenly he again stopped with a open mouth...

Purvi: **kya hua** and she turned

Daya and devki engaged in a passionate lip kiss...

Sachin (he was almost shout): **daya s...**..purvi put a hand on sachin's mouth.. and dragged her other side

Sachin (with irritate tone) : **kya problem hai tumhe**

Purvi: **aapko ya problem hai... khud to 1 min ke liye nahi chodna chahte ho mujhe... or sabke bich me interfere karna chahte ho,,,, pahle shreya or ab... daya sir..**

Sachin: **vo di ke sath...**

Purvi: **please ab phir se shuru mat ho jana**

Abhijeet came toward them: **kya hua kyu chilla rahi ho sachin pe... yaha pe ulta ho raha hai... fready apni wife ke sath acche se ghum raha Or tum is bechare pe chilla rahi ho**

Purvi: **sir ye harkate hi aisi kar rahe... vaha pe daya sir di ke sath hai.. to inhe problem ho rahi.. ki koi inki bahan ke sath...**

*Abhijeet (with wide eyes): **accha hai phir to kal tum bus me jaldi so gaye the... piche aate to pata nahi kya kar dalte**

Sachin: **matlab...**

*Purvi (with surprise tone): **bus me... matlab**

*Abhijeet: **samajh gayi na ab rahne do.**..

Sachin (with tension): **kya hua..bus me**

abhijeet: **sach me aaj suraj alaga disha se hi nikla hai...pahle tum aisi bato se chidti thi.. ab ye chid raha...**

Purvi and abhijeet laughed... sachin saw them and look toward that place where daya and devki busy in their romance..

...

After dinner all was busy in their tasks. SAchin tried to hug purvi.

Purvi: **bus karo sachin. Ab to thoda control karo**

SAchin: **vo hi to nahi ho raha ab jaldi se room me chalo**

PUrvi (with wide eye): **sachin hum sab logo ke sath aaye hai. Akele nahi aaye**

Sachin: **to kya hua sab apne me busy hai or aaj tumhare pas koi kam bhi nahi hai**

Purvi: **hai 1 jaruri kam**

Sachin: **ab kya kaam hai**

PUrvi: **aap EVe se bat kar rahe ho nivam sir ke rishte ko leke**

Sachin: **pagal ho kya, koi ladki dekhi nahi hai me kya suggest karuga**

Purvi: **aaj dophar me nahi dekhi thi ladki**

Sachin (after thinking): **tum shreya ke bare me bol rahi ho**

Purvi: **yes...**

SAchin: **pagal ho**

Purvi: **kyu isme burai kya hai and mujhe pata hai vo dono 1 dusre ko pasand karte hai**

Sachin: **shreya ne kaha tumhe**

Purvi: **nahi par usko dekh ke samajh me aata hai... pata hai mene shreya ko navya or nivam sir ke actual relation ke bare me nahi bataya hai or is karan vo jab bhi nivam sir or navya ko pas me dekti hai to ajeeb react karne lagti hai**

SAchin: **pagal ho gayi ho tum... vo log bhai bahan hai... pahle shreya nivam ko uski ma ke sath link kar rahi thi ab bahan ke sath... tum sach me na**

Purvi: **me kuch nahi janti bus ab aap jake Eve se bat karege nahi to me puri vactions aapke sath rahugi hi nahi**

Sachin: **ye ajeeb jabardasti hai. Chalo tumhare aage vese bhi koi nahi jeet pata...** and they walk toward EVe.

Sachin: **vese sach me mujhe charges decide karne padege**

Purvi: **kis cheej ke**

*Sachin: **per rishta tay karne ke 7000-10000 rs... ye scheme pahle hi nikal leta to abhi tak to meri kitni kamayi ho gayi hoti**

Purvi: **shut up and ab jaldi chalo**

Sachin: thik hai par iske bad mere sath room me chalogi tum... purvi saw sachin and nodded.

...

after sometime they sat with EVe, and her husband.

EVe: **ye vacations mere liye sabse yadgar rahegi.**

Aditya: **sach me aaj tak sirf business meeting ke karan bahar gaya hu ...ab to lagta hai har 6-7 mahine me 1 program aisa banana hi chahiye**

Purvi squeezed Sachin leg. sachin: **Aunty vese aapne nivam ke liye koi ladki dekhi hai**

EVe: **nahi, or nivam se bhi kai bar pucha use koi pasand hai kya but vo nahi hi bolta hai**

Purvi: **vese kab pucha tha aapne last unse**

EVe: **kyu, 1-2 sal pahle tak to kai bar pucha.. but ab womensera ke karan ek dusre se bat karne ka time hi nahi milta**

NAvya, who heared: **kya bat hai sachuuu** (purvi stared navya)and then navya correct her word.. **sorry i mean sachin achanak se bhai ki shadi ke bare me bahut soch rahe ho**

EVe: **sach bolu to ab me chahti hu ki use koi purvi jesi hi life partner mile... jo sabko easily handle karna janti hai**

Sachin: **mujhe 1 aisi ladki malum hai agar aap kahe to uske parents se me bat kar sakta hu**

EVE: **sach me... but nivam ko sach me koi pasand hui to**

Purvi: **aap log is bat ki chinta mat karo**

EVe: **tum log kahna kya chahte ho**

NAvya: **mujhe lagta hai in logo ne sach me bhai ke liye kisi ko dund liya hai**

Adiyta: **tum log kiske bare me bat kar rahe ho?**

Purvi indicate sachin. SAchin: **Aap log shreya ke bar me kya sochte hai..**

EVE: **shreya... shreya sach me acchi ladki hai but purvi tumne kaha tha shreya nivam ko jyada pasand nahi karti**

Sachin looked at purvi. Purvi: **vo kai mahine pahle ki bat thi**

Navya: **me bhi soch rahi thi ki tum log uske bare me hi bologe... vese bhi aaj in logo ke bich jo fort pe hua uske bad to...**

EVe: **kyu kya hua aisa in dono ke beech**

PUrvi: **bus aap log 1 bar uske family se mil lijiye uske bad aapko sab javab mil jayege**

AAditya: **iska matlab un logo ke beech me kuch...**

SAchin: **sure nahi but purvi ko aisa lagta hai** and he look toward purvi.. purvi stared sachin...

EVe: **vese nivam ki taraf se doubt mujhe bhi hai but sure nahi hu...**

Purvi: **to aap log ready hai.**

Navya: **me to ready hu.** EVe and aditya also nodded

SAchin (looked toward purvi): **to chalo ab so jate hai kal bat karege is bare me**

NAvya: **itni jaldi kya hai mene to socha abhi sab ikkthe hoke games khelege**

Purvi smiled: **sure afterall ye vactions ab itni jaldi kaha milegi**

SAchin stared purvi: **purviiii**

Purvi: **ha sachin**

EVe: **kya hua kuch kahna hai**

SAchin: **yes...** and purvi and all shocked to sachin's sudden action.. HE was took purvi in his arm

Purvi (feeling akeword): **sachin ye kya pagalpana hai**

Sachin: **kyu apna kam ho gaya to game khelte hai, khelege game but sabke sath nahi akele**

Purvi: **sachin sab log... please chodo**

Sachin: **patni ho meri, me jab chahe jo chahe kar sakta hu.**

Navya: **all the best sachin...** eve and aditya was still in shocked...

They crossed daya devki and abhirika. devYa and abhirika also shocked and looked at each other. Sachin closed the door.

DAya: **ye majnu ko kya ho gaya**

Devki: **bilkul bhi sharm nam ki cheez nahi rahi sachin me**

Tarika: **vese bura bhi kya hai** look towrd abhijeet **lucky hai purvi Jo aisa husband mila**

Abhijeet: **accha to me bura hu**

Tarika: **aaj tak aisi daring tumne dikhayi nahi**

Daya: **tarika tum ho Na is case me daring wali... yaha pe to propose karne ka kam bhi tumne hi kiya tha...**

Abhijeet: **jyada bol rahe ho... sab raz chupe hue hai mere pas..** **bus me safar karte waqt kafi accha mausam ho raha tha na** devki was feeling enviousness.

tarika: **kya hua tha bus me..**

DEvki: **hum log sone chalte,,, yaha pe khade khade hi subah ho jayegi..**

Abhijeet: **ha ye thik hai..**

 **...**

 _ **In sachvi room:**_

Purvi surprised that.. all room decorated with flowers...and candles.. she was looking toward sachin. SAchin hugged her tightly... and he was started bite To love her.. He was gripped her in arms tightly... after that he uncover purvi, and took her in bathroom... batheoom also decorated with candles, they took bath together and then they lost in each other arms... and then they continued their love making...

...

 _ **After 2 hours.**_

 _ **In devya room**_

Devki: **sach me sachin ko dekh ke lagta hai vo pahle wala sachin to raha hi nahi... kahi par bhi..**

Daya hugged her from behind: **to uski galti bhi nahi hai, purvi ko duniya bhar ki tension hai or apne pati ki nahi**

Devki: **hmmm ...badi side le rahe ho sachin ki... pahle to hamesha purvi ki side me rhate the..**

Daya tried to kiss her: **pahle malum nahi tha na ki bibi se duri ka matlab kya hota hai**

Devki: **accha.. or ab malum pad gaya**

Daya: **bahut acche se...** and he took devki in her arm...and they lay over bed...

Devki: **aaj nahi please... subah se bahut jyada thakan lag rahi**

DAya: **kyu kya ho gaya...**

Devki: **pata nahi bahut ajeeb lag raha hai..**

Daya: **koi medicine li tumne**

Devki: **dekhti kal tak accha nahi laga... to phir le lugi**

Daya: **kya yar... ye laparwahiya nahi chalegi mujhe... kal kyu ... kya hua me abhi tarika se puchh ke medical se dawai leke aata hu**

Devki: **itni tension lene ki koi bat nahi daya, me aati hu,,, muh dho lugi to shayad aaram mil jaye..**

Devki stood and as she was going towards washroom.. She fainted...

Daya: **devkiii...**

Daya lying her on bed... and ran toward outside..

DAya knocked door of abhijeet's room and yelled..: **kholo.. tarika..**

EVE, nivam, shreya and navya came toward voice..sachin and purvi also came from room

Tarika opened the door: **kya hua, itna kyu chilla rahe ho**

Daya: **vo devki behosh ho gayi hai**

Sachin (with tension): **kya hua unhe...** and he ran toward devki's room All followed him,

Sachin: **di utho... di please... tarika ho kya gaya hai inhe... please check karo jaldi**

Tarika: **relax sachin... me meri taraf se try kar rahi hu ... 1 min shanti se betho...**

She sprinkled water on her face. Devaki had been conscious...

Tarika: **thik ho, achanak se kya hua**

Devki: **hmmmm.. pata nahi chakkar aa gaye the..**

Tarika think somthing, and asked all was to go outside. .. all leaved

Purvi: **kya hua hai..**

Tarika: **bus doubt hai confirm ho gaya to tumhara promotion ho jayega.**..

Devki: **matlab kya hai tumhara.**. tarika gave devki UPT from her fast-adbox for urine test.. she went toward washroom

Purvi: **really... aisa kuch hai**

TArika: **may be... ho sakta hai kuch or problem ho but... i doubt**

After that Devki: **its positive...** and her eyes fill with tears.. and she hugged purvi and tarika...

 _ **After sometime.**_

Purvi came outside the room... and yelled.: **yes yes...me bua or mami dono banne wali hu...**

All team rejoiced with smile..

Sachin: **matlab...me ...**

Purvi: **yes aap bhi mama ya chachu jo bhi manna hai man lo... me bahut khush hu aaj... or ma ko ye news sabse pahle me hi sunaugi or koi nahi** Daya's eyes was feeling with tears..

Pankaj: **sir ab to party deni padegi..**

Daya: **jab bolo tab... me andar jau**

Purvi: **sure... vese tarika abhi ander hi hai**

Abhijeet hugged daya: **Mubarak ho daya... sach me ye good news share karke tumne dil khush kar diya**

Purvi: **hello sir news mene di hai.. daya sir ne nahi...**

Tarika came outside, with a smile: **galat purvi, tumhe news dene me abhi time hai... abhi to devkiji ne good news di hai,**

Abhijeet: **vese purvi tum or sachin bhi jee bhar ke taiyariya karne me lage hue ho.. hope ab next news tumse hi mile..**.

Purvi was feeling shy with a hope, she think: **us lamhe ka me besabri se intzaar karugi... kash mujhe vo khushi jald se jald mile..**

Sachin (looking toward purvi): **kaha kho gayi ho... chalo abhi to di se milke aate... phir vapas aake try karege okkkk**

Purvi: **sachinnnn... plzz...**.. all laughed and went inside the room...

And next 2 days all fully enjoyed. nivam was trying to spend more time with shreya. Shreya also seemed attracted to nivam. Navya and purvi always tried to get closer them. Purvi told everything to tarika about shreya. Last day they again leaved village for the mumbai.

...

 _ **AT sachvi home**_

Sharda hug devki: **me sach me aaj bahut khush... tu teri jindgi me aage bad gai... mujhe sach me bahut jyada khushi hui hai.**

Purvi: **yes ye news sunkar ma sabhi ko itna accha lag raha hai... vese abhi mujhe 1 jaruri kam or karna hai**

Sharda: **kya**

Purvi called shreya's mom and tell everything about EVe's family and convence her to a formal meeting

Shreya Mother: **beta vo sab thik hai but shreya ready hogi kya**

Purvi: **aap use kuch mat bataiye, bus jis din vo ghar pe aaye usi din batana**

Shreya mother: **vo aage hi humse naraz hai, aisa karke kahi hum kuch galat**

Purvi: **bharosa rakhiye aaunty sab thik hoga** and she cut the phone

Sachin: **ye aisa khatarnak idea tumhare dimag me kese aa gaya**

Purvi: **aapki sasu ma ka dimag hai**

Sachin: **matlab, tumne unko bhi sab bata diya**

Purvi: **pagal ho kya, actual me meri mom ne mere sath yahi Petra istemal kiya tha, end moment pe bataya aap logo ke bare me taki mere pas bahane banane ke liye time hi nahi rahe**

Sachin hug purvi: **ye to mere sath bhi hua tha... thanks to our mothers... Varna aaj mera kya hota**

Purvi: **kya hota... vese mujhe bhookh lag rahi hai and aaj tabiyat kuch acchi nahi lag rahi to tum kuch banaoge mere liye...**

Sachin: **sure madam... aap aram kariye banda aapki sewa me hazir hai.**

Sharda: **me bana deti hu beta tu log aaram karo..**

Purvi: **nahi ma aaj sachin ke hath ka hi khana khana hai... aap hum logo ke pas bethiye...** And they smiled..

Sachin: **but ye khana banana ki fees me luga jarur... vese Daya sir aap meri help karege na...**

DAya: **kyu nahi chalo...** and they went toward kitchen

...

 _ **2 day later, SHreya's home**_

Shreya (taking her car key): **mom me bureau nikal rahi hu.**

Shreya: **beta aaj ghar pe ruk sakti ho**

Shreya: **ma hum logo ne abhi 3 din se koi kam nahi kiya hai, chuttiyo pe the...aap phir se...**

Suddenly doorbell ranged. Shreya opend the door. Its purvi

Shreya: **kya bat hai aaj bureau na jake sidhe yaha pe, vo bhi taiyar hoke, koi kam hai kya**

Purvi: **ha kam hai tabhi to aayi hu. And abhi tu bhi ready ho ja jaldi se, mere sath chalna hai tujhe bahar**

Shreya: **kaha?**

Purvi: **tu ready to ho., and sun koi aacha sa dress pahnana ho sake to traditional.**

Shreya: **kuch khas hai kya**

Purvi: E **Ve ne invite kiya hai unke farm house pe, vo nivam ko dekhne ladki wale aa rahe to unhone kaha hum log thodi help kar de**

SHreya heard and she said in tension: **matlab navya ke parents...yar meri iccha nahi hai Jane ki**

Purvi: **yar EVe ne Hume itna trust karke bulaya and hum nahi jayege to accha nahi lagega**

Shreya: **tu tarika ko bol de na, use leke chale ja**

Purvi: **tarika ko aaj tanmay ko doctor ke pas le jana hai, to hum log chal rahe hai bus na ab jaldi ready ho ja**

SHreya went toward her room with sad heart. (in mind): **kyu itna bura lag raha mujhe**

Purvi to shreya's mother: **aaunty aap bhi hamare piche pahuch jana. And don't worry is bar sab thik hoga**

SHreya mother nodded. After some time shreya and purvi leave home

...

thanks to like my previous chapter **(love in the air).**.. its my favorite too.

 **thanks all reviewers...** now we are moved toward ending chapter..

ending chapter **about nivam shreya's marriage and sachvi/davya have a baby... .** but if you want to **suggest me something** or you have **any idea to add some scene** in ending chapter ... please **informed me**... i will try **to** **add your idea's too..**

so tomorrow is **end of Its life**... oops i mean **new beginning of their life..**.

...

after few days you can read **lots of OS from its life** and **other OS too...**

love you all... my second story **(friends forever)** hold for 2 days... i continue that story after 2 day...


	26. HAPPY ENDING

AT farmhouse

 **Nivam: mom hum log abhi vacations se aaye or aaj aapne phir farmhouse ka plan bana liya. Lagta hai aapka dil nahi bhara ghum ke.**

 **Navya: nahi bhai actual me aaj kuch special hai isliye yaha aaye hai**

 **Nivam: kya special hai**

 **Aaditya: tumhare rishte ki bat ki thi 1 jagah pe to vo log aaj yahi pe milne aa rahe hai**

 **Nivam** (feel akward): **ye aap log kya kah rahe ho, mujhe nahi dekhna koi ladki, aapne bina mujhe bataye kese decide kar liya**

 **EVe: itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho, tum to koi decision le nahi rahe the to humne bula liya and agar tumhe pasand na ho to mana kar dena**

 **Navya: bhai 1 bar dekh lo suna hai vo sunder hai, aapke profession se hai, and acchi family se belong karti hai**

 **Nivam: tum chup karo, kuch samajh bhi raha hai tumhe**

 **Navya: kyu aapko koi or pasand hai to bol do**

 **Nivam** (with nervousness): **aisi koi bat nahi** Suddenly they saw a car stopped at main gate. Its Shreya sachin and purvi

 **Nivam: ye log yaha pe**

 **NAvya: VO actual me help ho jayegi na or sachin ke aane se tumhe support bhi mil jayega**

 **SAchin: kese ho nivam to ready ho tum**

Nivam look toward shreya. She was looking beautifull in red dress. He lost again in her. Sachin asked again.

 **Nivam** (came reality) **: kya yar, kaha phasa rahe ho mujhe. Tumhe malum tha to mujhe batana to tha**

 **Sachin: kyu tumhe to shadi ki jaldi thi na.. meri shadi me to bola tha na tumne...**

 **Nivam: mazak kar raha tha me...**

Shreya look toward navya and she was feeling irritate and tried to avoid her.

 **EVE: vese sachin kah raha tha use bhi shadi nahi karni thi and aaj to vo purvi ko chodne ka nam hi nahi leta hai**

 **Nivam: uski bat alag hai or meri alag.**

 **SAchin: don't worry. vese aapko kuch help ki need hai**

 **EVe: pahle sabko aane do phir**

Shreya sat a chair and think about herself: **mujhe kyu bura lag raha hai, kyu itni becheni ho rahi hai... is navya ko me tolerate bhi nahi kar pa rahi. Aaj phir aisa lag raha jese sab kuch kho rahi hu... kyu...**

 **NAvya: hey shreya! Kuch soch rahi ho**

 **Shreya** (with a jerk) **: sorry! Vo me washroom hoke aati hu.** And she asked root of washroom and went toward it

 **NAvya: mujhse bat kyu nahi kar rahi ye. Even trip pe bhi ye mujhse jyada bat nahi karti thi... meri hone wali bhabhi is tarah avoid karegi mujhe..**

 **Purvi: bad me batati hu tumhe iska reason bhi.** Then they all discussed

 **Nivam: me aata hu 2 min**

 **Sachin: kuch kam hai kahi bhag mat jana**

 **Nivam: yar bus karna. Aage hi bahut pareshan hu .**

...

Nivam went to batroom side, Shreya standing there beneath a tree.

 **Nivam: kya hua. Aaj to washroom hoke bhi ja nahi rahi ho and us din jungle me washroom nahi tha to pahle dundna tha.**

 **Shreya: vo me kuch soch...**

 **Nivam: don't worry yaha pe sab safe hai tum ja sakti ho**

 **Shreya** (with frustation): **nivaaaaaam please, sorry i mean sir... vese aapko navya ke sath rahna chahiye na abhi. Aap ke liye to aaj bahut bada din hai**

 **Nivam: navya ke sath kyu?**

 **Shreya: kyu? uske sath shadi jo fix ho rahi hai**

 **Nivam** (shocked): **tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai... me navya ke sath shadi kyu karuga..**

 **Shreya** with irritate tone: **special jo hai aapki life me**

 **Nivam: o madam. Vo special nahi rahegi kya meri real sister hai vo . pahle meri mom and ab meri bahan... tum sach me 1 bar doctor ko dikha do**

 **Shhreya: bahan... ye aap kya..kah rahe...**

 **Nivam: o god. Ab tum ye mat kahna ki tumhe malum nahi**

 **SHreya: sorry, i m really very sorry, mujhe sach me nahi malum vo... sorry sir**

 **Nivam: itne dino se tumhe malum nahi**

 **SHreya: nahi. Mujhe laga ki vo aapki Girlf... mujhe itne dino se aisa lag raha tha, mujhe laga ki aap usse pyar**

 **Nivam laughed: ya pyaar to karta hu but as a brother.**

 **Shreya, in mind** (after thinking about purvi) **: purvi tujhe to me chodugi nahi...to nivam to phir aaj kon aa raha.**

 **Nivam: mujhe khud ko nahi malum par mujhe shadi karni hi nahi hai jo bhi aa raha ho usse...**

 **Shreya: kyu**

 **Nivam: kyuki mujhe aisa lagta hai ki me ab kisi ko pasand karne lag gaya hu**

 **Shreya** (again felt sad) **: kon- kise**

 **Nivam** came closer to shreya **: tum sach me janna chahti hu**

 **SHreya** with some nerviousness **: vo...**

 **Nivam: tumhare hisab se kise aana chahiye meri life me**

 **Shreya: mujhe... mujhe nahi malum**

 **Nivam with a dare: agar me tumse shadi karnaa chahu to.** shreya look toward nivam with wide eyes

 **Nivam: Kuch kami hai mujhme,**

 **Shreya: aisa kuch nahi hai. aaj aapko dekhne ke liye aa rahe hai or aap ye sab bate...**

 **Nivam: tum kya chahti ho shreya,**

 **Shreya: me kya matlab..**

 **Nivam: do u love me, ya abhi bhi daya sir ki yado me rahna chahti ho..**

 **Shreya: daya sir mere ateet ki ek yad thi... ha aaj bhi me unki respect karti hu... but iska matlab ye nahi ki aap har jagah mujhe unke sath jode**

 **Nivam: to matlab... tum mere sath aage badna pasand karogi, i know ab tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho,**

 **Shreya: aisa... kuc... nahi...**

 **Nivam: soch lo varna aaj jo bhi ladki hogi use ha bol duga** Shreya silenced n lost in nivam eyes

 **Shreya: nivaa.. vo aap ki mom ne ... unko bura lag... unhone invite kiya...**

 **Nivam: matlab tumhe is bat ki tension hai... hone wali sas ki itni fikar... i like it...** and he kissed on her cheek

 **Shreya: aap ye sab... abhi...** she pushed him.

 **Nivam:** again came closed to her: **abhi nahi to phir kab... tum bata do**

 **SHreya: aapki mom...** nivam put a finger on her lips and they lost in each other..nivam came much closer to shreya, he hold shreya's face, shreya was feeling his breathe on her face, and after that... he kissed on her lips then shreya hugged nivam tightly...

Some time later... Nivam saprate from her **: bus ab koi bhi kuch bhi kahe me us ladki ke liye mana kar duga**

 **Sachin** (who acted like entered recently) **: soch lo nivam kahi nuksan na ho jaye... vese yaha pe tum log kya kar rahe ho,**

 **Nivam: kuch nahi vo bus kuch work ki bate**

 **Sachin:. 1 tip deta hu, ab ye work ki bate har jagah pe karna chod dena varna biwi gussa rahegi tumse... personal experience hai**

 **Nivam: biwi kyu bol rahe ho abhi shadi nahi hui meri**

 **Purvi entered: sachin aap yaha bat Karne k liye aaye the**

 **Sachin: oh sorry... vo log aa gaye hai mil lo chalke** shreya was feeling uncomfortable

 **Purvi: chale shreya hum bhi**

 **Shreya: me washroom hoke aayi tum log chalo**

 **Purvi: me bhi tere sath hi chalti hu. Vese itni der se kya kar rahi thi** Sachin and nivam went toward location.

...

 **EVe: Are nivam aao betho ye log tumhara hi wait kar rahe the** and she introduced girl's mother and father. Nivam looked around them

 **Navya: kyu bhai... bhabhi ko dund rahe ho** Nivam saw her with a angry look.

 **Sachin: vese vo bhi aa rahi hai bus 2 min wait karo use kuch kam aa gaya apni friend ke sath aa rahi hai vo**

 **Nivam: ma mujhe aap se kuch bat karni hai**

 **Aditya: hum ab ye bate bad me karege**

 **Nivam: mom please 1 min sun lo**

 **EVe: excuse me! aati hu, chalo kya kahna hai...**

 **Nivam** took her one side and say **: mom mujhe ye shadi nahi karni hai me kisi or se pyar karta hu**

 **EVe** acted like shock **: ye bat tumhe pahle batani chahiye thi. Ab in logo ko mana karna**

 **Nivam: mom please**

 **EVe: thik hai me mana kar deti hu in logo ko.. tumhari khushiyo se bad ke kya hai mere liye...**

 **EVe** came and say **: sorry aap logo ko bura lagega but mera beta abhi shadi nahi karna chahta to aap log ye bat...**

 **Girl's father: ye sab kya hai sachin, purvi ne kaha tha ye log khud rishta jodna chate hai par ye sab**

 **...**

Shreya and purvi came there... and shreya shocked to saw her parents

 **Purvi: uncle 1 min.. aap bat suniye...** (toward nivam) **nivam sir aap sach me is shadi ko aage nahi badana chahte**

 **Nivam: purvi ye sab tum ne decide kiya yar pahle mujhse puchna to chahiye tha**

 **SHreya** again shocked... and then she turned to their parents **: ma papa! Aap log yaha pe kya kar rahe hai**

 **Nivam** also shocked to heared this: **ma papa! Matlab**

 **SHreya: ye mere mom dad hai but in logo ko yaha pe kisne bulaya**

 **SAchin: ye log apni beti ka rishta leke aaye hai... but afsos nivam ko ye shadi hi nahi karni**

SHreya and nivam both feeling akword ... **SHreya: matlab**

 **Purvi: matlab, me to soch rahi thi ki nivam sir tujhse shadi karna chahte is liye mene uncle aunty se bat ki but yar unhe ye rishta manjoor hi nahi**

 **Nivam: aisa kuch nahi hai purvi, vo with a nervious tone mujhe koi pareshani nahi is rishte se. Ab mom ka itna man hai to mana kese kar sakta hu**

 **Navya: ahm ahm. Mom ka man hai ya tumhara sidhe sidhe bolo,**

 **Nivam: tum chup karogi.**

 **EVe: and shreya tum...** SHreya nodded with a shy smile.

 **Purvi: wow is bat pe to muh meetha hona chahiye**

 **Sachin** (slowly with shreya and nivam) **: tum logo ne to muh pahle hi mitha kar liya hai na**

 **Shreya** (with wide eyes): **sir aap**

 **Sachin: tum mere ghar pe sab dekh sakti ho to me kuch nahi dekh sakta**

Shreya bent her head...nivam confused **...:iska matlab**

 **SHreya: bad me bataugi**

 **Nivam: tum log har chiz bad ke liye kyu pending rakhte ho**

 **Purvi: ye dheere-2 kya bate chal rahi hai...shreya sabka muh to tujhe mitha karwana chahiye vese** and she turned and hold the sweet's tray but suddenly she wobbled and hold a chair...

 **Sachin: dekh ke chalo...** but before sachin complete his sentence purvi fainted and fallen down. SHreya's mother held her... and tried to wake up her

 **Shreya: ise kya ho gaya**

 **Sachin: 2 din se tabiyat kharab thi but is exitment ke karan rest bhi proper nahi kiya and upper se bureau or womensera ke pending kam, shayad is karan ye sab**

 **Nivam: hume ise pahle doctor ko dikha dena chaiye**

 **NAvya: abhi to acchi lag rahi thi achanak se behosh kese ho gayi**

 **EVe: sachin shreya tum log ise leke jao. Hum log bhi aate hai**

 **...**

And after some time in car purvi regained consciousness, **purvi: kya hua, hum log kaha ja rahe**

 **Shreya: tumhe doctor ke pas leke jar he hai,**

 **Purvi: me thik hu mujhe kya hua. are hum log farmhouse pe the and sweets baki thi**

 **Sachin: ye sab bad me hota rahega**

 **Purvi: but meri bahut iccha thi sweet khane ki hum log phir se chalte hai.**

 **Sachin: pagal ho 1 mithayi khane ke liye hum log phir se chale**

 **Purvi: ha to itni khushi ki bat hai ... mithayi to banti hai**

 **Sachin: hum pale doc ke pas chal rahe phir dekhte tumhari mithaiya**

 **Purvi: sachin but mujhe pahle sweets khani hai, abhi khani hai samjhe**

 **Shreya: kya paglo jesi jid kar rahi hai**

 **Sachin: uske pagalpan tumne dekhe nahi abhi** and they reached hospital

...

 **Purvi: me kahi nahi ja rahi me bilkul thik hu... and mujhe icecream ya sweet kuch khana hai hum log pahle kisi shop me chalte**

 **SHreya: pahle doctor ke pas chalte phir chalege.**

 **Purvi: shreya, u know mujhe kitni solidly iccha ho rahi..**

 **Sachin** with angry voice **: ab bus karo purvi. chup chap andar chalo... bahut ziddi kar li**

PURvi's eye filled with tears. **Purvi: shanti se bhi bol sakte ho ye bat**

 **SAchin: sorry baba... ander chalo, 1 bar checkup karwa lo phir chalte hum log. ok** They entered

Suddenly tarika bumped them. **Tarika: are tum log yaha pe kya kar rahe ho, and purvi vo tum to shreya ke sath..**

 **Purvi: tarika... shreya or nivam dono ne ha kah di hai...**

 **Tarika: wow sach.. Congrats shreya.. is bat pe sweet to banta hai**

 **Purvi: vohi to me bhi yahi kah rahi but ye log mujhe sweets ki jagah dawaiya khilane ke mood me hai**

 **Tarika: matlab**

 **Shreya: behosh ho gayi thi ye farm house pe...**

 **Taarika: kya, tumhe sach me pahle doctor ko dikhana chaiye**

 **Purvi: me thik hu thodi si thakan ki vajah se ye sab. Faltu ki tension le rahe ye log**

 **SAchin: mene appointment le liya hai 5 min me number aa jayega.**

 **Purvi: dekhna kuch nahi niklega report me**

 **Sachin: ya we will see.** After some time sachin and purvi went inside dr. Cabin. Tarika and shreya stay outside and waiting for them

Doctor check purvi and asked her for UPT test purvi confused... and suddenly she realize about her missing period time

After some time, they get positive report. Purvi was feeling very happy

 **Sachin: kya hua kuch tension ki bat to nahi hai na**

 **Dr.: tension ki bat to hai... responceblity bad rahi hai aapki, inka pura dhyan rakhna padega**

 **Sachin: me samjha nahi**

 **DR: she is pregnant but phir bhi 1 bar blood ka bhi sample le lete hai report aane par sure ho jayega...**

After exit from cabin, oUT SIDE Purvi hugged sachin tightly and she started to cry

 **Tarika: kya hua, tu ro kyu rahi hai**

 **SHreya: sir sab thik to hai na**

 **SAchin: ya sab thik hai, mene pahle bhi kaha tha na shreya, isko rone ki adat padi hui hai .**

 **Purvi** with wipe her tea **r: Sachin please**

 **Tarika: kya hua sab thik to hai na**

 **PURVI** (with open smile) **: ya. Sachin pahle mujhe ghar jana hai phir bat karege**

 **SHreya: abhi to tujhe sweets khani thi na**

 **PUrvi: ya ghar chalo sabko khilaugi, hum log sab sath me khayege .**

 **SAchin: ya abhi hum logo ko ghar chalna chahiye**

 **...**

 _ **At sachvi home:**_

Tarika shreya sachvi enterd home and purvi saw her family also sat with all other members

 **Purvi** (with a surprise) **: ma, chachu aap log kab aaye US se**

 **PM: tu hume bhool gayi par hum log nahi bhule**

 **Purvi: me aap logo ko nahi bhuli hu**

PF calling **purvi: purvi beta, mujhe maf kar do, mene tumhe hamesha rulaya**

 **Purvi: papa aap ye kya kah rahe hai, ,mujhe aapse kabhi bhi koi shikayat nahi rahi** (looking toward her chachu) **: chachu papa thik to...**

 **Purvi's uncle: puri tarah to nahi but phir bhi ab inme kafi had tak progress hai...**

 **Sachin** touched all feets **: vese aap sab log sahi moke pe aaye.** Abhijeet, daya and devki entered in hall

 **Abhijeet: hume malum pad gaya, shreya or nivam ki shadi fix ho gayi**

 **EVe: humne sabko bata diya hai sachin**

 **SHarda: vese sachin purvi ko kya hua Eraji bata rahi thi ki...**

 **SAchin: ma vo thik hai, vese abhijeet sir shreya wali news ke alawa bhi 1 or good news hai**

 **DAya: tum konsi good news sunane wale ho fir**

 **SAchin: actual me sir aap bhi mama or fufaji dono banne wale ho.. ma aap dadi...**

 **PurviM: sach me. Matlab me naniiii... Purvi hugged her mother and say: yes**

 **nidhi (** purvi's sister): **wow its to good . me masi banne wali hu**

 **TArika and shreya: or hum bhi** and they hugged purvi tightly

 **sanchi: matlab ab to 1 sath badi party organize honi chahiye, ab is ghar me mujhse chote logo ki team bhi ban rahi hai...**

Sharda took nirvi in arm and say **: Aaj mera pariwar purvi tarah se khushiyo se bhar gaya hai**

 **Shreya's mother: to ab jald se jald shreya ki sagai ke sath sath or bhi moko ke liye taiyariya shuru kar deni chahiye**

 **Nivam: bhai is khushi ke moke pe 1 acchi si pic to ho jaye... and sabke muh bhi meethe hone baki rah gaye hai**

 **Jayant (with sweets plate): me hu na, mujhe pata tha sab log bato me lag jayege or mithayi ka arrangement koi nahi karega**

 **Saanchi: tum ho na in sab kamo ke liye, to hum logo ko tension lene ki kya need.**.. and all laughed

...

 _ **AFTer whole day celebration at sachvi room**_

PURVI sat on sofa with closed eyes, **SAchin** **(sat beside her): kya hua**

 **PUrvi: bus kuch nahi us pal ko yad kar rahi jab hum logo ki shadi tay hone wali thi and me kitni tension me thi**

 **Sachin: aaj vo sab kyu soch rahi ho**

 **PUrvi: bus aise hi soch rahi hu, us din agar me mana kar deti to aaj itni khushiya rahti kya mere pas**

 **SAchin** hugged her **: are baap re... but ab kuch nahi ho sakta ab tum inme phas chuki ho or ab to bhagne ka koi scope bhi nahi hai**

 **Purvi: vese sachin aap ko kya chahiye beta ya beti me soch rahi hu nirvi hai hamare pas to 1 beta hona chaiye**

 **SAchin: mujhe to kuch bhi chalega, kyuki me to next chance bhi lene wala hu is bar jiski bhi kumi rah jayegi next time uski kumi dur kar dege**

 **Purvi: kitni lambiiii planning chal rahi hai aapki**

 **Sachin: kum se kum 4 or jyada se jyada... Let me think**

 **Purvi: shut up** and she hug him tightly... and they both slept in each other arm with a dream of new journey.. **.**

 **...**

After one month all celebrated shreya's marriage celebration... and first time purvi got a chance to tease shreya..

After marriage, In nivam room..

 **Purvi (slowly to shreya): sachin or mujhe dekha tha na tune... 1 sath... ab dekh teri first night pe kya hota hai**

 **Shreya: kya karegi tu**

 **Purvi: bach ke rahna aaj kal secrate camre lage rahte hai kahi par bhi... malum hi nahi padta..**

 **Shreya: purvi tu aisa kuch bhi nahi karegi**

 **Purvi: ab bolne se kya hoga.. ab to sab setting ho chuki hai... vese tune bhi mere pics liye the, video banaye the,,, ab mer bari**

 **Shreya: pleasseeeeeeeee.**

 **Tarika: kya hua kya bate kar rahe ho mujhe chod ke**

 **Purvi: vo humne iske room me jo camra lagaya** she winked tarika.. **uske bare me bat kar rahi**

 **Tarika (act): ooooo haaaa...vese ab to tera room me rahna riski hi rahega shreya...**

 **Purvi: ha na yar.. phir chahe tu aaj 1st night mana ya kabhi or..**

Sachin, Navya and nivam came inside... Shreya saw nivam and she thaught something

 **shreya** : **nivam! aap janna chahte the na purvi ke dar ke bare me... aaj me yahi story sunati hu tumhe bhi, navya ko bhi... . bada maza aayega...and mere pas bahut sare pics bhi hai... navya tumne to inki shadi ka bhi 1 bhi pic nahi dekha na.. me dikhugi.. pure detail me** and she saw purvi with evil smile.

 **Purvi: bahut blackmail kar liya tum logo ne mujhe...** and she came closer to sachin... sachin was looking her with confusion... and all shockedddd...

purvi tightly kissed on sachin's lips... and then sachin also held her and they shared a passionate kiss

EVE entered and shocked. She knocked the door. Sachin and purvi was seprate with a jerk

 **EVE: mujhe laga navya akeli andar hogi to use nikal dugi yaha se... par yaha to puri team hi...**

 **tarika: vo bus hum ja hi rahe the... beeech me kisi ne live movie on kar di to ruk gaye dekhne ke liye**

 **Purvi: ho gaya na...ab koi dar nahi.. chahe jitna bol lo tum log...**

 **Sachin: chalo ye sab mere liye to or accha hai** and all laughed

 **Tarika: vese shreya... ab tujhe darne ki koi jarurat nahi tujhe to live demo bhi mil gaya ki kya karna hai... all the best**

 **NAvya: abhi pura demo kaha mila...**

 **EVE: bahut ho gaya besharmo... chalo bahar ab**

All went toward outside

 **...**

 **Nivam: so madam... demo ko replay kare ab**

 **Shreya (with wide eyes): kya...**

 **Nivam: vahi demo jo sachin deke gaya abhi and he came close to shreya**

 **Shreya (stopped him): ek minnn. Vo**

 **Nivam: vo kya...**

 **Shreya: tarika or purvi ne shayad yaha camras fit karwa rakhe hai**

 **Nivam: to isse tumhe farak padta hai**

 **Shreya: kese nahi padega... i think pahle hume pura room check kar lena chahiye**

 **Nivam: or puri rat ke maze bigad dene chahiye**

shreya look at one glace to everywhere..

 **Nivam: mere pas iska bhi solution hai**

 **Shreya: kya** Nivam turned off all lights..and shut down all curtains and windows .

 **Shreya: nivam...**

 **Nivam:** ab koi bahana nahi and he held her in arms... and laid down her on the bed... and it's happened... **(what wait a min...)**

purvi and navya's plan was successfully happends.. a alarm clock rang... nivam wake and stop that alarm... and he again move toward shreya... suddenly a second clock rang..

 **Shreya: aap kitni clock rakhte hai room me...**

 **Nivam: 1 hi... ye kaha se baz gayi** and he started finding that clock... after sometime he found that clock beneath the bed...

 **Nivam: now over... ye kisi ka mazak tha shayad...** shreya was understood something... nivam again came close to her.. shreya was looking all side..

 **NIvam: jane do na.. ab nahi bazegi..** and he kissed on her lips... but they again disturbed by another alarm clock **...** now shreya's mood was more disturbed she think **: purvi ki bacchi... tujhe me chodne wali nahi hu**

And after midnight... they collected many clocks... **nivam: jeena haram kar diya... vese ek idea or hai mere pas**

SHreya **: mujhe nahi sunna koi idea... neend bhi nahi lene de rahi ye alarm clock...**

NIvam open the room's door, looking everywhere... and he held shreya in his arm and they went toward roof.. **.**

 **SHreya: yaha chat pe kyu leke aaye hai..**

 **Nivam: isse jyada romantic place or kya ho sakti hai... koi alarm clock nahi hai yaha pe...**

Shreya saw him...she want to say something... but nivam locked her lips and they shared a kiss and start their new life on the roof...

 **...**

 _ **AFTER 7 and half month**_

Purvi suffered with labour pain... sachin held her hand tightly... The team of doctor was undergoing his delivery...

Outside all team, purvi's and sachin's family waiting for good news... devki, sharda sat on the bench with nirvi and 12 day old baby...devki was also delivered a baby girl before 12 days...

After sometime all heared a crying voice,

Doctor came outside: **congrats its baby boy...** all cheered and hugged each other...

 **Daya: to ab sabka muh mitha karwa diya jaye..**.and he feeded everyone with sweets...

 _ **Inside wardroom..**_

Purvi saw her baby's face and started to cry..

 **Sachin: purvi ab nahi... ab bus khushiya hi khushiya hogi rona bilkul bhi mat**

Purvi saw that little baby hold her finger...she hugged him tightly.. kissed him... and started to feeding her...

 ***Sachin: iske bad mera number...**

 **Purvi** (with wide eyes) **: shut up sachin... sochna bhi mat... is bare me...**

SHARDA entered room with nirvi...

Nirvi ran toward purvi, and said **: mumma, mela bhai hai**

 **Sachin: yes sweet girl tumhara bhai hai... and ab tum ise bhi rakhi bandogi**

Nirvi sat beside purvi with sachin help... and kissed her little brother... and sacvi hugged with both kids..

All entered room and wished them...

 **Tarika: vese purvi... ab shreya bhi isi line me aane wali hai**

 **Purvi: sachhhh** Shreya nodded with shy...

 **Purvi: wow ... chalo accha hai...ye khushiyo ka silila chalta rahega... ab** And trio hugged each other. And all was discussed about their future,...

 _ **its a new starting for all...**_

 **...**

 **Want to know more about shreya-nivam romantic life after marriage... daya-devki's emotions and romance, sachvi's some more struggle scene (after marriage)... then read my all OS which one i update after 2-3 days... thanks friends**

 **...**

Angel7811

Update soon

 **thanks to review me for each chapters... and thanks to read my whole story...**

 **...**

Karishma

Awesome... What about water park romance...

 **I tried to update a OS on this theme... thanks to suggest... may be you can see abhirika romance also there..**

 **...**

DivaNims

Hope ki purvi ki icha jaldi puri ho jaye :-D

 **Its happend ... thanks to review me for all chapters**

 **...**

 **katiiy**

Very nice

 **Thanks... i know you are dareya fan... but still you read my whole story... love you so much**

 **...**

Luv duo ND purvi

Nice b waiting for devya os.

 **Yo can read this after 2-3 days... thanks to review me**

 **...**

 **.REaD**

again a sweet chapter...  
shreya- nivam's fort scene ... muhh  
LOL sachin.. sachin is over concern for her big sister...  
ABHIJEET diolog: suraj ulti disha se nikla... just loved it...  
really sachin's daring... OMG... (poor purvi)  
devki is pregnant... i want more scene on devya...  
Purvi pregnancy track in one chapter no way yar...  
please expand your story  
waiting for purvi's plan... and OS too...  
shreya ko realize karavana plz... ese hi shadi mat karvana...

i want to say more and more.. but i can't describe my feelings...  
plz will you start writing on season 2 of its life... LOL

 **What can i say to you... i also can't describe my feeling towards you... love you so much for brief review**

 **ITS life seoson -2 LOL... really... aage kya add karu me... suggest kar dena**

 **...**

 **Muskan**

More chapters on nivam and shreya

 **You can read more about nivam and shreya in OS... which one i update some time later**

 **...**

 **karan**

It's nice...

 **Thanks to review me for each chapters..**

 **...**

 **tina**

Can you please write that shreya doesn't realize her feelings towards nivam

 **I tried some of their... but if you want i tried to write a OS on them..**

 **...**

 **aash vin**

nice chapter  
aur waiting next chapter

 **thanks to dear to suggest me lot of things... love you so much.. thanks to review me..**

 **...**

 **mansi**

Soooo sorry for late review:) AWESOME chapters;)

 **Its ok dear... mere liye yahi bahut hai ki aapko story pasand aayi..**

 **...**

 **Sree**

Fantastic work dear. If possible please add some deviki and Daya love scenes. Thank you for such a beautiful story.

 **Thanks to review me... and thanks to like my story... i update some OS on daya devki after few days...**

 **...**

 **Thanks all guest and silent readers user to read my story and thanks to review me ... and sorry if i FORGOT someone...**

 **...**

 **AT last..**

 **THAnks MY SIS Mona , BITTu,.. and manshree di... and pinki jiji to appriciate me... love you so muchhhhh**


End file.
